


Even In The Darkest Of Times

by steadypearlgiver



Series: Even In The Darkest Of Times [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadypearlgiver/pseuds/steadypearlgiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When new students arrive for the year, Hermione is thrilled at the chance to learn from them. But one blonde will teach her more than she ever thought was possible. With the dark lord beginning to rise again, Hermione and her friends will have to cling to their happiness to come out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a plot bunny that started with an idea I had relating to the last book. Of course, then it started growing at an obscene rate and here we are starting at the Goblet of Fire. This series will probably get fairly long, as it is my intention to cover Goblet of Fire through Deathly Hallows. I have a crazy amount outlined for this series, but I don't have a set schedule for updates as of now. This story is not an AU, but of course I've changed quite a bit. The general outline of the original story is still there though and I've pulled descriptions and inspirations from both the books and the movies. This is my first writing adventure into the HP universe so bear with me as I'll be learning as I go. Lastly, this is not a beta-ed work, so i apologize in advance for any mistakes. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

For someone who didn’t like Quidditch all that much, Hermione had to admit that she was having a better time than she’d initially imagined she would at the World Cup. Being with her closest friends and joining in the roar of the crowd, it was almost liberating. She had long since finished any schoolwork for the summer and had read through most of her textbooks for the next year as well. Most of her summer had been spent lazing about her home reading anything she could get her hands on and willing time to move faster. She was relieved when August came and she finally got to join the Weasleys at the Burrow. She and Ginny took hikes every morning together before Ron woke up and stayed up laughing about classmates late into the night. Harry had arrived several days ago and Mr. Weasley had surprised them all with a trip to the vast expanse of rolling hills where the match would take place.

“Come on ‘Mione! I want to get back to the boys quickly, there’s a hat I saw that I really want to buy!” Ginny interrupted Hermione’s thoughts as they wove their way through the crowds.

Harry and Ron were back at one of the many souvenir tents outside of the stadium. They still had a good two hours before the match started, but of course the boys had both left their money in the family’s tent. Ginny and Hermione volunteered to run back and retrieve the boys’ rucksacks and were making their way back to them through even thicker crowds of spectators.

Hermione was trying to catch up with Ginny when she was almost knocked to the ground. All at once she felt slender arms around her back, catching her and pulling her back up on her feet.

“Pardon,” she heard the feminine timbre and a French accent near her ear, “Mademoiselle.” She pulled back to see a beautiful woman staring back. She was a few inches taller than Hermione but she couldn’t have been more than a year or two older. Her hair was a light gold that framed her pale face and shone brightly in the sunlight. Hermione couldn’t help but notice her blue eyes, almost an unnatural shade that seemed to draw her in. The girl released Hermione’s hand that she was still holding and shyly smirked at her before they were each pulled in different directions. Hermione shook her head and headed in the direction of the souvenir tents to regroup with her party.

XXXX

There was a reason, Hermione decided, that Mr. Weasley didn’t tell the group exactly where their seats were located. They were all wheezing as they climbed yet another level higher into the stands when they heard the voice of Draco Malfoy.

“I’d save my energy if I were you Potter. You’re barely halfway there, I’m sure.” Harry scowled at him as the elder Malfoy began his own taunting of the group. It was then that Hermione noticed the group of fair-skinned women walking behind the Malfoys toward the private box of the Minister for Magic. She found herself yet again looking into the most vibrant blue she’d ever seen. The blonde girl from earlier in the day rolled her eyes in the direction of the Malfoys with an overall look of disgust before flicking her eyes up to Hermione and smiling. Hermione found herself smiling back. She watched as an excited younger girl grabbed the young woman’s hand and pointed towards an older woman and man, howling with laughter when the man grabbed her and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. The older woman smiled and shook her head. The happy group disappeared into the box and Hermione turned to continue her steep climb.

XXXX

She’s laughing with Ginny and Harry at the Weasley brothers celebrating in their tent when they hear it.

“The Irish are really celebrating, eh?” George laughed.

“Or maybe the Bulgarians are just being sore losers!” Fred answered and they all laughed at the thought.

Until Arthur Weasley came running back into their tent.

“It’s not the Irish, or the Bulgarians.” He said sternly to the twins. “Fred and George, take the others to the tree line outside of the campgrounds. Keep moving and keep Ginny close! I need to join others from the Ministry, we need to act fast.”

“Others from the Ministry?” Hermione kept her tone steady but couldn’t help the twinge of fear that coursed through her. Why was the Ministry needed?

“What’s happened?” Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley looked fearful himself as he gathered the group together. He looked at Harry and took a deep breath. “Death Eaters.”

Her heart raced in her chest as the group ran though the frantic crowds of people. They made their way to the tree line with Fred and George leading the way, followed closely by Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione bringing up the rear. She tried to ignore the screams, to focus only on the path ahead and not losing sight of Harry’s back, but the burning smells and heat from the fire around them made her dizzy. She fell behind and found herself near the charred remnants of a tent, trying to gain her bearings and locate the tree line that was meant to be her safe haven.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a shrill scream to her right. Turning, she saw the tear-soaked face of the fair-skinned little girl from outside of the Minister’s private box earlier in the day. She was alone, looking around frantically, searching for her family. Hermione felt her heart drop. A Death Eater was closing in on the girl, wand raised.

She heard her own scream along with that of the small girl as the Death Eater flicked his wand and sent the green killing curse at the girl. Hermione wanted to close her eyes, to be anywhere but here in this moment, but found herself frozen in place staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of her.

Just before the spell could hit the small girl, a bright shield appeared before her, swallowing the curse. Hermione glanced to the right to see the golden-haired young woman from the beginning of the day casting the strong shield over who she now assumed was the woman’s younger sister. The look of focus on her face as she held the shield steady was intense. Before the Death Eater could fire off another spell, the older man and woman that completed the family ran forward and sent twin bolts of blue light at the dark figure, sending the man flying backward and into the surrounding chaos.

The older girl ran to her sister and pulled her into a fierce hug, as if to shield her from the danger around them. The woman, clearly the girls’ mother, leaned down to say something into the older girl’s ear. The girl looked up and nodded to her mother before disappearing completely with her young sister, disapparating them both away to safety.

Hermione jumped as the long strong arms of a man circled around her and she screamed, thrashing and kicking, doing anything she could to break free.

“Hermione! Hermione, it’s me! It’s ok!” She heard the voice of Fred and gasped.

He pulled her along to the tree line, never releasing her hand, and deposited her safely into the arms of Harry and Ron. George had a protective arm over Ginny and Fred told them all to duck down in the thicket of bushes they were standing in. The group watched as spells flew over the nearby campsite when all of a sudden, they saw a bright bolt of light shoot high into the clouds above. All at once, a large green skull appeared, a snake slithering its way out of the mouth. Dread filled her.

Ginny asked what it meant and when no one provided an answer, Hermione spoke.

“It’s the Dark Mark.” She paused. “The mark of You-Know-Who.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter! It's a little longer than the last and it's starting to get into more of a Hermione/Fleur feel. I put in a little of Fleur's POV at the end and will probably be adding her POV in throughout the story so it's not all just from Hermione's perspective. Enjoy!

Things moved fast in the last few days leading up to the school year. After the events at the World Cup, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kept a close eye on the group of children in their care. The trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies was short and efficient, and before they knew it, they were all back at Hogwarts.

  
Hermione was ecstatic when at the school’s welcoming feast, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting students from two other magical schools during the year. However, the boys and most everyone else in her student body were more excited about the cause of the new students. The Triwizard Tournament. Hermione herself couldn’t understand why the Tournament was returning in the first place. There were reasons it had been discontinued, and deadly ones at that. On top of that, the idea of “eternal glory” was laughable to her, but of course all of the boys in her school cheered loudly at the prospect. Nevertheless, she loved the spirit of the competition, International Magical Cooperation. Making friends with the students from the visiting schools, the Scandinavian school Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons from France, seemed like a wonderful way for her to learn more about both countries. They had watched both schools arrive just before dinner. The students from Beauxbatons flew in in an ornate light blue carriage pulled by twelve beautiful winged horses, while the boys from Durmstrang arrived in a dark ominous-looking ship that appeared from the waters of the Black Lake.

Before their feast began, Dumbledore called the school to attention.

“Please, allow me to introduce the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!” The Hogwarts Headmaster shouted.  
The huge doors to the Great Hall swung open and a group of beautiful girls entered. Their dress uniforms consisted of a lovely light blue dress that fell upon their bodies perfectly, ending just above the knees. Around their shoulders were wrapped matching shawls that tied at the neck and flowed elegantly in the breeze created by their entrance. Hermione thought they were a beautiful group, although they made her slightly insecure about her own appearance.

The girls smoothly ran into the hall, stopping to curtsy at the surrounding tables as they went.

“Blimey, those uniforms fit nicely, eh?”

Hermione looked to Ron and rolled her eyes and as she turned back to the girls, was startled to find in front of her the beautiful smirking face of none other than the older French girl from the World Cup. Hermione gasped at the girl’s proximity to her and struggled to close her jaw. The girl quirked an eyebrow at Hermione and looked slightly amused at the effect she was having on the young Gryffindor. Hermione couldn’t look away and had to force herself to look up from the girl’s lips. The blonde raised her hand and looked as if she were going to stroke Hermione’s cheek but at that same moment Hermione was surrounded by several variety of songbirds that flew into the air around her.

The French girl dipped into a short curtsy and continued on towards the far end of the hall with her classmates. Hermione couldn’t stop herself from leaning slightly over the table to watch the girl leave her. Only a moment later however, she sat back fully in her seat to observe the Headmistress of Beauxbatons enter the hall. She towered over the students by several feet as she walked past and Hermione decided that she was very interested in this new school. She could learn so much from these students, she was sure. In the back of her head, she knew who she wanted to learn the most from and she glanced towards the front of the hall again to catch a glimpse of the beautiful blonde.  
Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the heavy footfalls of boots in the Great Hall. The students all turned their attention to the entrance again to witness the arrival of the Durmstrang Institute students, Hermione must have missed Dumbledore’s introduction while she was daydreaming.

The boys of Durmstrang, along with their Headmaster, all seemed rather imposing and Hermione wasn’t sure if she liked them as much. Of course, in the back of her mind she knew that their Headmaster wasn’t fond of muggle-borns such as her, and she hoped that his students didn’t share his prejudice.

“Oh look, Ron! You didn’t tell us that your boyfriend was visiting this year!” Hermione heard Ginny tease Ron when Viktor Krum walked into the hall. She joined in the laughter at Ron’s expense as he tried to hide his red face, but tried to quiet herself when she noticed Viktor observing her.

Once the visiting schools had taken their seats, and the rules for the Tournament had been announced, Dumbledore raised his hands and the food arrived. Hermione was desperately trying to pay attention to the conversation most of the Gryffindors were having about which Hogwarts student should get chosen as the school’s Champion, but found that she couldn’t stop looking across the hall to the Ravenclaw table.

The students from Beauxbatons had taken up seats at the end of the Ravenclaw table and it took Hermione all of two seconds to find those piercing blue eyes she was looking for. The blonde beauty was currently engaged in a pleasant-looking conversation with Cho Chang and Hermione couldn’t help but be jealous of the older Ravenclaw. Hermione took in the French girl’s uniform and the way it perfectly fit her body. How it shimmered in the candlelight of the hall when she threw her head back and laughed at a joke someone must’ve told. She was so beautiful. Hermione couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. How was it possible for someone to look so composed and lovely? Hermione almost wanted to rip that stupid blue hat off of her head, if only to throw the girl off guard.

Hermione quickly realized however, that she wasn’t the only one stealing glances. Many of the boys in the hall were openly gawking at the girl, and many of the girls were glaring at her. Hermione looked again to the blonde and found the bright blue eyes staring back at her. She blushed and tried to look away but couldn’t help herself and flicked her eyes right back to the end of the Ravenclaw table. The French girl was still watching her and nodded as Cho talked in her ear. The girl gave a confident smile and slightly tilted her head at Hermione, as if she was trying to figure the young Gryffindor out. Hermione glanced down at the blonde’s mouth and visions of kissing the smirk off of her face filled her head. She wondered what her lips would taste like, they looked so soft and the bottom lip was slightly plumper than the top. She wanted to bite it and soothe it back with her ton- what was she thinking?! She couldn’t be having these thoughts about a new student, especially one she hadn’t even spoken to! She looked to Ginny who seemed to be annoyed at the attention the new blonde student was receiving and rolled her eyes at Fred and George who were standing up from the table to get a better look.

Her concentration was broken by Ron’s wistful voice.

“She’s a Veela,” Ron looked at the girl in absolute awe.

Hermione sat up straighter at this revelation. That would explain everything! If this girl were a Veela, then Hermione was simply under her thrall, and not obsessed with a complete stranger. In the back of her mind, Hermione knew that she couldn’t be under a thrall. Ginny and the other girls were all acting rather hostile toward the beautiful girl in their midst, and Hermione felt no such thing. The only thing she could feel was a small heat in the very pit of her stomach.

“I’m sorry, what’s a Veela?” Harry tried to get Ron’s attention back to the table, but his friend was completely turned around in his seat, staring at the girl.

“You can’t feel her thrall?” Ron asked over his shoulder.

“Her what?” Poor Harry looked dreadfully confused and Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. They learned about Veela in class last year, but of course Harry hadn’t retained that information.

Ron continued to talk to Harry, while still facing to opposite side of the hall. “Her thrall. Like a siren’s call? She’s beautiful,” Ron finally turned around to face his friends. “And she keeps looking over here! I think she’s talking to Cho about me! Maybe I could ask her to a Hogsmeade trip with me!” He looked so hopeful.

Hermione shook her head. She wasn’t sure why the idea made her angry.

“Good luck with that one Ron,” Ginny laughed at her brother. “Maybe wipe the drool from your face before you try that one though.” The table laughed at Ron as he hastily checked his chin for drool.

Their laughter was cut short by a great flash followed immediately by a loud crash of thunder. They all shot their heads up above them just in time to see the ceiling start pouring rain onto them. Just then, a rather frightening man walked into the hall through a door at the end near the staff table. A bolt of light shot out of his wand and the enchanted skies above then instantly cleared to a beautiful starry sky. But the damage was done. The students were all soaked and Hermione once again found her eyes drawn to the intriguing blonde across the hall.

When she found her, she let out a short gasp. The girl was laughing heartily at the situation and her clothes were clinging to her body. Hermione barely got to take in the view before the blonde gave a flick of her wand and dried her friends and most of the Ravenclaw students who were around them. She tucked a loose hair back into her hat and caught Hermione’s eye before Hermione was once again brought out of her thoughts by Ron’s whining voice.

She looked around her own table and saw everyone was still completely soaked. The twins were laughing and flicking puddles of water at each other, but most of the students looked rather unhappy with being drenched by the ceiling again.

“’Mione!” Ron huffed at her with a pout. “Just going to dry yourself off and leave the rest of us sopping wet? Come on!”

Hermione was confused by his words until she looked down to find her robes completely dry. Just to be sure, she brought a hand up to her hair and felt only the bushy mane that was usually there, as dry as it was a few minutes ago. Quickly, she looked up and met the eyes of the French blonde once more. The girl was giving her an amused smile and seemed to almost be waiting for Hermione’s reaction. She winked and Hermione snapped out of their staring contest to fish her wand out of her pocket. She made quick work of drying off her house mates, with the exception of the twins, who were still having a water fight in their seats. When she finished, she looked to the blonde one last time before Dumbledore dismissed them all for the evening and caught the gorgeous girl smiling even wider with one eyebrow raised. She nodded her head at Hermione and Hermione felt her face flush before she rose with Ginny and the rest of her house to return to their tower for the night.

 

XXXX

 

“Cho?” Fleur gently nudged her new Ravenclaw friend to get her attention. Cho turned in her seat to face Fleur with a kind smile.

“Yes Fleur?”

“Who iz zat girl?” Fleur nodded her head in the direction of the Gryffindor table toward the middle of the Great Hall. She couldn’t help herself, she needed a name to put to this girl. They had been stealing looks at each other throughout the entire meal and she needed to know more about her. Cho followed Fleur’s gaze and smiled again.

“Her?”

Fleur nodded, trying not to seem too interested.

“Oh her name is Hermione Granger. She’s a fourth year here. Quite brilliant, actually. The professors call her the brightest witch of her age, Dumbledore too, which I think says quite a lot about her.”

Fleur smiled, she was intrigued by this girl. She knew she recognized her from the World Cup just days ago and she wanted to find out as much about the girl as she could.

“She’s in Gryffindor House,” Cho continued, “but really she ought to have been sorted into Ravenclaw. At least, that’s what we all think. But then I suppose the sorting hat had its reasons.”

“The brightest witch of her age, hm?” Fleur thought. “Let’s see just how bright she is.”

Fleur didn’t need to wait long for an opportunity to test the girl’s knowledge. Once the ceiling had stopped raining, she laughed with her friends and dried them all off with a quick charm. But not before she caught Hermione Granger taking in her wet appearance. She winked at the girl and waited to see what she would do. When Hermione broke their eye contact to talk to her friends again, Fleur decided to get her attention in a more direct manner. She threw a discreet drying charm at the adorable brunette and waited. It took all of a few seconds until Hermione put a hand to her now-dry hair and shot her eyes up to look into Fleur’s again. Fleur gave her an amused smile, finding the look on the girl’s face beautiful, surprised but also happy. She must recognize this as a test, Fleur thought. The girl was snapped out of their shared staring by that drooling redheaded boy once more and Fleur watched as she quickly pulled out her wand and dried her entire table, with the exception of the two tall redheaded boys who were still splashing each other. Fleur had to admit that she was impressed by the show of magical dexterity. She was glad when Hermione shot her a proud glance and she nodded her head at the younger girl before the students began to exit the hall for bed. Fleur was fascinated by this young girl. She decided she would need to talk to her, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you especially for commenting, it helps me to see if I'm on a good track with my outlines! The goal for this story is to update at least once a week, maybe twice if I'm ahead enough in my writing. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!

The first week of school was going wonderfully as far as Hermione was concerned. The boys thought differently of course. It was Friday at lunch when Hermione received a letter in her lap from an owl above. She broke away from Ron’s complaints about the mountain of homework McGonagall had given them for the weekend. Unfortunately for Ron, their Head of House had heard him groaning about the homework in class and had given him an extra two feet to write on vanishment, which he had yet to accomplish in class.

Hermione turned the letter over and saw the wax seal was that of Professor Flitwick. Confused, she broke the seal and reached for the note inside. She had been doing wonderfully in charms as usual, Professor Flitwick had told her so himself just yesterday. So why was he writing? She read the note in her hand:

_Miss Granger, If you would, please meet me in my classroom at the end of classes today. Thank you, Prof. Filius Flitwick_

“Hm,” Hermione let out a short sigh. The note had done nothing to quell her curiosity, it merely heightened it. Perhaps Flitwick would need her help with some research? He had asked her of course and she loved helping him with it. The research gave her a chance to brush up on her charms knowledge and if it was a particularly difficult charm, Professor Flitwick would help tutor her himself on the extracurricular practice.

“What is it?” Ginny asked. Hermione looked up and noticed her three friends looking at her. It seems she wasn’t the only one intrigued by the note’s contents.

“Oh just Professor Flitwick,” she said, tucking the note into her bag. “He wants me to meet him after classes today. Probably has another research topic he’d like help with.”

“Blimey ‘Mione, I don’t know how you have time for all this extra research. What with all this homework McGonagall is giving us. You’d think she’d be easier on us, I mean her own house!” Ron picked right back up on his complaining.

“Well Ronald, if you would just follow the study sheets I made you and Harry at the beginning of the week you wouldn’t have such time management issues.”

Harry at least had the decency to turn a light shade of red at her words. She knew nagging them about studying was pointless at this point. They always waited until the last minute to finish their work and then she’d have to listen them complain about it for hours on end. Misery loved company, she supposed.

“Anyway, I’m off to the library until next class, I’ll see you guys at dinner.” Hermione said as she gathered her things and stood. Ginny stood as well and said she’d join her.

 

XXXX

 

Ginny and Hermione giggled as they entered the library. Ginny was attempting a French accent while telling a story of one of the Beauxbatons students in her class and Hermione thought it was rather dreadful.

“I think it needs some work Gin,” she laughed before Madam Pince silenced them with a quick spell.

Ginny shot Hermione a smile and they headed toward a secluded corner of the library. Hermione preferred this spot, only those who were serious about their studying took the time to walk this far back into the large library. Unfortunately for her, someone must’ve found her table.

She gasped quietly as she took in the sight of the gorgeous French blonde. She was surrounded by books and her fingers were stained with ink. The girl paused to read what she had written and shook her head, frowning slightly. She leaned over and skimmed an open book with her fingers before writing another few words. Hermione thought it was a beautiful sight. Was the girl behind in classwork or doing her own research? Did she always study alone or did she mind company? She hadn’t seen the young woman all week, outside of dinners in the Great Hall in the evenings.

Ginny smirked at her friend’s dazed expression and reached a hand out to close Hermione’s open mouth for her. Hermione snapped her head over to the redheaded girl and blushed. Ginny smiled wider and raises an eyebrow while gesturing at the older girl’s back. Hermione felt her eyes go wide and shot Ginny a glare, shaking her head self-consciously. Ginny rolled her eyes at her bashful friend and led them to a table on the other side of the already studying Beauxbatons student.

As they passed her, Hermione caught the scent of fresh parchment, lavender and honey. Her head was swimming with thoughts of the blonde. She wished she could just gather the confidence to go talk to her already. They had been sharing looks across the hall all week and Hermione was almost certain the whole ceiling fiasco was a test of her abilities. Why else would the girl have given her that challenging look that drove the young Gryffindor crazy? Where was her Gryffindor courage?

Ginny sat down loudly and it caused the French woman to quickly shoot them an angry look. Hermione watched her face soften as she noticed her. The girl sat up a little straighter and gave the brunette a curious smirk before returning to her work. Hermione smiled to herself and felt a sharp kick to her calf. Reluctantly, she turned her head towards Ginny, only to find her friend grinning from ear to ear. She rolled her eyes and opened her first book, desperately trying to ignore her friend and the intoxicating aroma of lavender and honey that seemed to be getting stronger by the minute.

 

XXXX

 

Hermione was in great spirits as she made her way to the Charms classroom. She had just taken her first Double Potions test of the year and she knew she had done well. As she rounded the corner and approached the Charms classroom, she heard a familiar voice that did not belong to Professor Flitwick.

“……I simply do not understand Monsieur-“

“Oh my dear, by no means are you doing poorly.” Hermione heard Professor Flitwick say. “I assure you Miss Delacour, you are leaps and bounds above all of your peers in the _practical_ applications of the class, it is only your _written_ English that is lacking. Ah, Miss Granger! Do come in!”

Hermione blushed, she didn’t mean to be eavesdropping, and being caught was embarrassing. She stepped fully into the room and made her way to the front of the class to where the two were already standing. She flicked her eyes to the blonde and took in the beauty once more. She was wearing her uniform of course, and Hermione willed herself to not let her eyes wander the girl’s body. She took one look at the girl’s face and almost turned to walk out of the classroom. She seemed…..angry. Her beautiful blue eyes were stormy and Hermione thought they looked a bit black in color. The girl’s face was slightly pink and her hands were balled in fists. Hermionie’s step faltered and she forced herself to keep moving forward, turning her gaze to her Professor instead. He smiled warmly at her until she reached them.

“Miss Granger, this is Miss Fleur Delacour, she is a seventh student at Beauxbatons.” The small Professor said.

_Fleur. What a beautiful name. It suits her._

Hermione watched as the older witch’s face looked even more embarrassed by this. She reached out her hand for the blonde to take and flushed when their fingers touched.

“Miss Granger, I’ve called you here to ask you if you would please tutor Miss Delacour here on her written English. Just until she gets a better grasp.”

“Professor!” Fleur nearly screamed. Professor Flitwick jumped, startled at both her tone and her volume.

“Pardon Monsieur, but she is only a fourth year!” She shot a sideways glance at the younger witch.

Professor Flitwick regained his composure and smiled at the French student.

“Oh I assure you Miss Delacour, Miss Granger here is perfectly capable of tutoring you! She’s a brilliant young woman, much like yourself.” Both girls blushed at this and Professor Flitwick chuckled.

Fleur looked at the ground and sighed. “Oui, Professor.” Hermione could hear the disappointment in the older girl’s voice and felt a defiant flush climb up her neck and ears. Did this woman not think Hermione was smart enough to handle some simple English lessons? Hermione straightened her back and raised her chin, gathering her confidence. She  _refused_ to appear weak in front of this beautifully fierce girl.

“Now, Miss Granger, if you are alright with this arrangement I believe we are done here?” The small man looked up at Hermione for an answer.

Hermione looked up at the girl, Fleur, who was now refusing to make eye contact. She looked back down at her Professor and nodded.

“Of course, Professor.” She said quietly. The short man squeaked happily and clapped his hands.

“Oh wonderful! That’s just wonderful! Don’t you fret Miss Delacour, you’ll have it down in no time at all, I’m sure! Now, if you’ll excuse me ladies, I’ll leave you to organize your tutoring schedule.” With that, the short man walked out of the back of the classroom and into his offices.

The two girls stood in silence. Hermione tried to think of something to say to fill the empty space. She didn’t think that this is how their first formal meeting would go. She looked up and tried to meet Fleur’s eyes but the older girl was still being stubborn. It seemed that neither of them were very pleased with this turn of events.

“So,” Hermione paused, “would you like to meet in the library sometime on Monday to start?”

Fleur finally looked at her, as if startled at her words.

“Non! Non, not ze library. We can study in ze Beauxbatons carriage if zat is alright? Zere are too many people in ze library ‘ere.” Fleur looked uncomfortable but as she kept talking, she seemed to be steeling herself. “Would you be able to start tomorrow? I would like to get zis over with as soon as possible.”

Hermione’s eyebrows quirked up a bit. The girl seemed unhappy with her, but why? It’s not like this was her idea!

“I- yes. Tomorrow will be just fine. Is after lunch alright?” Hermione tried to stay positive. Maybe Fleur was just having a rough transition to the Hogwarts way of things.

“Oui. I will see you tomorrow ‘Ermione.” With that, Fleur turned and swiftly left the room.

Hermione stood, frozen to the spot. She had never thought of her name as anything special. But the way Fleur said it. It was a sound she needed to hear much, much more of.

 

XXXX

 

Fleur stomped her way into the carriage and straight to her room, ignoring the curious looks from the other girls in the carriage. She threw her bag onto the large chair to her right as hard as she could. How could this be happening? She had never needed a tutor. And in Charms! The idea was laughable. She was at the front of her class and charms were something she was especially gifted in. And to be tutored by a fourth year at that! The creature in her was offended but burned at the thought of being close to the girl.

That girl.

Why did it have to be Hermione Granger of all people? Fleur didn’t know how long she could be alone with the young Gryffindor. She could hardly stop herself from staring at the girl during dinner every night. Her inner veela was pushing her to claim the girl as her own, but Fleur had become an expert at suppressing the carnal creature within her.

She threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had to calm herself down before she saw the girl again the next afternoon. How would she have any hope of pursuing the adorable brunette if she remained angry at this situation? She sighed and heaved herself up to get dressed for bed. She would be better after a good night’s sleep. She could only hope that she hadn’t put Hermione off too much during their earlier conversation.

Before leaving the room to go brush her teeth, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her mind drifted to the beautiful brunette and she smiled. All week she had been having dreams of having the girl.

This had happened before but it felt different this time. Her veela had never presented such a unique possibility before. The choice that had come before Hermione were all the same, which is why Fleur didn’t choose any of them. It had never seemed so real with the others and she was eager to know how much of an effect she had on the other girl as well. She looked up at herself again.

“Soon we will see just how compatible we really are, ‘Ermione Granger.” She smirked to herself and left the solitude of her room.

 

XXXX

 

“’Mione why are you trying to turn this into a bad situation!”

Hermione and Ginny were in a warm corner of the Gryffindor common room and Ginny wouldn’t stop bouncing up and down. After Hermione told her the news of how she was to begin tutoring Fleur, the youngest Weasley couldn’t sit still.

“Because she hates me Gin!” Hermione threw her hands to her face and muffled a long groan. “And I’m expected to teach her written English? My only hope is that she learns it all on our first day and then we can go our separate ways.”

“I bet she could teach you a few things as well,” Ginny nudged Hermione with her elbow before receiving a hard punch to the shoulder. Hermione glared at her friend.

“Oh stop it Gin! For Merlin’s sake, it’s just tutoring!”

Ginny roared with laughter.

“You can deny it as much as you want, but you and I both know that you’ve got it bad for her ‘Mione.” The third year nudged her friend. “You’re making this much worse that it really is. She can’t possibly hate you, what with the way you’ve been stripping each other with your eyes all week.”

Hermione looked at the fire and shook her head, trying to keep the smile from her face. Ginny was right, there was no use, she was completely infatuated with the older girl. The thought of being alone with her was almost too much. She heard Ginny snort again beside her and gave her a hard slap on the arm once more.

“Look at it this way,” Ginny continued, “how would you react if you were a seventh year and Flitwick asked a fourth year to tutor you?”

Hermione thought on this. Her friend was right of course, she would still be on a rampage if her intelligence was insulted in such a way. Especially if it were in front of Fleur. She looked to Ginny and nodded her head. She would give the situation another chance. After all, if anything, she still had an afternoon alone with Fleur to look forward to.

She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're starting to get into their interactions! I can't wait to post the next chapter, which starts their study sessions. I think you're gonna love it!! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! We're starting to get more into the interactions between Fleur and Hermione, enjoy!!

Fleur took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the large door in the back hallway of the carriage. It was late morning, and Hermione was coming to tutor her in just a few hours. Unfortunately, Fleur had yet to mention this to her Headmistress.

“Entrez,” the loud rumble of Madame Maxime’s voice shook Fleur’s nerves.

She opened the door slowly and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Her Headmistress looked up at her curiously from where she was seated at her desk and waited to speak until her pupil was standing in front of her.

Fleur looked up at the huge woman nervously. Even seated, her Headmistress still towered over the young woman.

“Miss Delacour,” Maxime asked, “is zere somezing you would like to ask me?”

Fleur nodded and chose her words carefully.

“Madame, I would like to ask for your permission to ‘ave a friend come into ze carriage zis afternoon.” Fleur winced when her own rushed voice settled in her ears.

“A friend, Miss Delacour?” The woman set her quill down and folded her hands in front of her.

Fleur nodded. “A student from ‘Ogwarts, Madame.”

Her Headmistress looked at her suspiciously for a moment before picking up her quill once more and continuing with her writing.

“Non, Miss Delacour, you may see your new friends outside of ze carriage, on school grounds. You may be excused.”

Fleur didn’t move and Maxime looked up at her dangerously, it was unlike Fleur to disobey a command from her.

“Zat is all Miss Delacour,” her Headmistress seemed to be asking, instead of sending her away.

“Madame, one of my Professors ‘as suggested zat I be tutored. Ze girl who would come zis afternoon is ze student zat Professor ‘as chosen as ze best tutor.” Fleur closed her eyes briefly, knowing that the large woman would be disappointed with her.

She wasn’t wrong. Maxime’s face dropped and she set her quill down once more.

“Which Professor ‘as suggested zis, Fleur?”

Fleur looked at her shoes and desperately tried to ignore the feel of her Headmistress’ eyes boring into her.

“Professor Flitwick, Madame……for Charms.”

“ _Charms!!_ ” Fleur’s head shot up at the volume of the older woman’s voice. Maxime looked as if someone were playing a practical joke on her. “You ‘ave always been at ze top of your class in Charms, Miss Delacour. When did zis change?”

As she spoke, the woman’s voice hardened. Fleur knew why she was angry. Madam Maxime has always pushed her students to excel, but this year was different. The rivalry between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons was as heated as ever with the return of the Triwizard Tournament, and the Beauxbatons Headmistress couldn’t afford to let her brightest pupil start slipping in her grades.

“Oui, Madame.” Fleur said in a quiet voice. “Professor Flitwick ‘as suggested zat I receive help wiz my written English. I am at ze top of my class ozerwise. ‘Owever, my grades could suffer if my essays are not translated well.”

Maxime seemed somewhat pleased when Fleur mentioned her class standing, but her face didn’t soften completely.

“And why can you not study in ze school’s library? It ‘as plenty of room to accommodate you, surely.”

Fleur felt her face grow red. “I would prefer zat everyone not see me being tutored, Madame.”

Maxime looked at the girl with affectionate understanding. She knew how prideful Fleur could be, and knew how little Fleur enjoyed the countless boys constantly gawking at her. She paused for a moment to think the situation over and Fleur began to grow anxious waiting for her response.

“D’accord. What is your tutor’s name?”

Fleur was doing a poor job at hiding her smile, but Maxime didn’t seem to notice anyway.

“’Ermione, Madame.”

“’er full name, if you would.”

“’Ermione Granger, Madame.” Fleur felt a light fluttering in her stomach and told herself to calm down.

She watched as Maxime began jotting something down in a small notebook. “Very well, Miss Delacour, I will allow zis girl entry into ze carriage, but I expect you to master your writing swiftly. Slacking in your schoolwork will not be permitted. Now,” she waved her hand at Fleur, “you are excused.”

Fleur couldn’t thank her Headmistress enough and curtsied three separate times before exiting the room. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and fell onto the bed. She grabbed a book on the English language and began skimming its pages again. She had two hours until Hermione arrived, and she didn’t want to waste them.

 

XXXX

 

Hermione found herself unable to eat a decent breakfast on this particular Saturday, and she had barely eaten a few pieces of fruit during lunch. Ginny teased her, telling her that she was just nervous for her alone time with her “new friend”. She had earned a hard smack on the back of her head for that comment.

Still, Hermione couldn’t deny the funny feeling in her stomach as she walked the school grounds. She was nearing the carriage and still wasn’t sure what to expect out of the beautiful French girl.

Of course, there was that nagging voice in the back of her head, wondering where they would be studying. Would there be others there, or would they truly be alone? Would the girl be cold to her again, or would she finally get to hear that beautiful laughter for herself?

She hesitated in her step as she turned around a corner of the castle. There she was, her head in a book, waiting outside of the blue carriage. Fleur. She was wearing a purple sweater and her hair was pulled back, some of it falling into her eyes as she read. The jeans she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly and Hermione thought she might like this outfit even better than the jaunty Beauxbatons uniforms.

She nearly tripped on a flagstone beneath her feet, causing Fleur to look up. Her eyes lit up when she saw Hermione, and her usual confident smirk bloomed across her face. She closed her book and stood as Hermione approached her.

“Hello,” Hermione said rather awkwardly.

“’Ermione,” Fleur returned, nodding her head in recognition. “Ze entrance to ze carriage is just ‘ere.” Fleur gave a small direction with her hand and led the brunette to the entryway of the carriage.

On the carriage door was a beautifully ornate golden peacock. As they neared the carriage, the bird spread its tail feathers to fan open and looked at the girls. Hermione head Fleur murmur something to the bird in French and the bird turned to look at Hermione.

“Your name?” The bird chirped.

Hermione looked to Fleur who simply nodded her head, somewhat nervously.

“Hermione,” she says quietly. The bird simply stared back at her. After a moment of nothing happening, Fleur spoke.

“Ze bird, it needs your ‘ole name.” She said with a small smile.

“Oh, right. Hermione Granger.” The bird bowed to the two women and the door swung open before them.

Fleur gestured for Hermione to enter first. The young Gryffindor looked down and took the large step into the carriage, almost falling backwards before she felt Fleur’s delicate hand on her lower back, helping her safely inside. She tried not to be disappointed when she felt the hand pull away, but got over it soon enough when she took in her surroundings.

The inside of the carriage was a light blue, lighter even than the exterior. Flowing lavender curtains covered the floor to ceiling windows. Afternoon light flooded into the room and a there were several comfortable looking blue chairs and couches surrounding a few short glass tables. As they stepped fully into the room Hermione saw that the entire carriage was an atrium, with rooms lining the upper level and several branching off from the bottom floor that they are standing in. Fleur led her over to the dark stained winding wooden staircase and Hermione tried not to feel so self-conscious when several girls were staring at her, wondering what she was doing in their home. Luckily, she thought, most of the girls seemed to be out of the carriage at the moment, probably enjoying the warm day. Fleur led them to a room near the end of the hallway and opened the door, letting Hermione enter before closing the door behind the both of them. Hermione inhaled the most wonderful scent of lavender and honey, and something else that was decidedly Fleur. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt a breeze pass into the room from the open window. Fleur gestured to a table in the corner of the room and allowed Hermione to sit in the single chair, before conjuring a stool for herself. They were silent as they each pulled out parchment, quills and ink.

Finally, Fleur broke the silence.

“’Ermione,” she started. She waited for Hermione to look at her before continuing. “I must apologize for my behavior yesterday.”

Hermione seemed surprised by this, she didn’t expect them to actually discuss it. She assumed that they would simply begin their lesson and get on with it.

Fleur continued. “I ‘ave never…….I ‘ave never needed to be tutored before, certainly not by anyone younger zan me. And I suppose my pride got ze better of me. For zis I am sorry. Please accept my apologies.”

Hermione looked at her, and before she could process what her brain was thinking, she blurted out.

“Oh, I sort of just thought it was because you are French.” Her hands slapped over her mouth before the words even finished leaving her lips. She stared at Fleur in shock, appalled at the words she just uttered. Her parents would be horrified.

But Fleur simply laughed. It started as a small chuckle but when she took in Hermione’s embarrassed face, she laughed even harder. Hermione slowly removed her hand from her face.

“I am so incredibly sorry, I don’t know ho-“ she was cut off by Fleur holding her hand up to silence her.

Fleur calmed herself down and replied.

“Oui, I am almost positive zat ‘as somezing to do wiz it. ‘Owever, it is mostly my ‘eritage that causes me to be more prideful zan most.”

Hermione gave her a curious look. “I know how you feel though. Last year, I struggled in Divination and had to receive tutoring briefly. Which is ridiculous, I mean Divination isn’t even a real subject if you ask me.” She trailed off at the end of her short rant.

“Vraiment?” Fleur gave her a coy smirk. “Ze brightest witch of ‘er age ‘as difficulty wiz Divination of all zings?”

Hermione blushed, she had hoped her nickname from the staff wouldn’t have made its way to the ears of any of the new students.

“I thought you didn’t like me actually.” Hermione admits, the blush never leaving her face. She looks up to see Fleur looking at her somewhat affectionately.

“Non, far from it, ‘Ermione.” Hermione’s heart soared. Fleur didn’t hate her! There was hope yet that they would become closer than just study partners. Hermione’s mind wandered briefly at just what sort of partner she would like Fleur to become. Oh Merlin, Ginny was going to tease her so much later.

Fleur’s smile grew slightly wider at the look on Hermione’s face.

“Um,” Hermione stuttered, trying to gain her bearings. “Right, so. I thought we would just start with an easy grammar lesson?” She grabbed at her notes and forced herself to focus on their studies.

 

XXXX

 

After a short Grammar lesson, the two girls continued studying in silence. Fleur was writing several paragraphs out as Hermione read through a previous paper Fleur had turned in to Professor Flitwick.

Once again, Fleur was the one to break the silence.

“So, you are a fan of Quidditch?”

Hermione looked completely confused at the blonde’s words.

“It was you I saw at the World Cup, non?” she elaborated. Hermione smiled, she remembered.

“I wasn’t sure that you recognized me,” Hermione responded with a smile. Fleur laughed lightly and merely smirked that stunning smile again.

“Actually,” Hermione continued, “I’m not a huge fan. But my friends Harry, Ron and Ginny happen to be obsessed with the sport, so I joined their family.”

Fleur simply nodded her head. Hermione began speaking again, not wanting the conversation to end.

“Who were you cheering for?”

“’Onestly, I did not pay very much attention. I was only zere wiz my family as guests of ze Minister. My maman is a part of ze French Ministry, so for ze most part it was a political outing for my family.” She paused and blushed slightly. “I am not fond of flying, I must admit.”

It was Hermione’s turn to smile. “I understand completely, I am slightly afraid of heights, so flying has never been my string suit.”

They settled back into their work and a comfortable silence. But something was tugging at Hermione’s thoughts and she knew she would have to ask. She had to know, it had been eating at her ever since the night of the Cup.

“Your family,” she paused as Fleur nodded for her to continue. “Are they alright? I saw, that night.”

Fleur’s eyes lost some of their mirth and she tilted her head at Hermione.

“The Death Eater. I saw him attack your family.”

Hermione watched as Fleur’s eyes shifted into black pools. She was taken aback at how angry the older witch looked in this moment. She was also shocked at her own body’s response. She felt an urge to calm Fleur and protect her from the memories that were now plaguing her because of Hermione’s choice in topic.

“Oui.” Fleur took a breath and exhaled before continuing. “Oui, my family is alright. I brought my sister to safety and my Maman and Papa are perfectly capable of ‘andling zemselves.” She paused again. “I cannot believe zat someone would attack such a small child. Wiz ze killing curse.” She spoke the last words quietly.

“I can see how much you care for her.” Hermione said to the blonde. Fleur blushed and glanced down at her paper before looking Hermione in the eyes again.

“Oui,” Fleur said, regaining her smile. “And what about you? What is your family like?”

Hermione grew quiet and gave a small shrug. “They’re wonderful, my parents don’t have jobs in government or anything of the sort, but they’re good at what they do and it makes them happy.”

Fleur’s mouth quirked up at the corner. “You ‘ave no siblings?”

Hermione shook her head. “None, I’m an only child.” She hesitated on whether or not she should tell her. Hermione was enjoying their time together today. Then again, she was bound to overhear it somewhere and if it were going to be an issue, she’d rather get it over and done with and not get too close to the older girl.

“My parents,” she paused, steeling herself, “they’re- well they’re muggles.”

She told herself that she would accept Fleur’s reaction, whatever it may be. It certainly wouldn’t be any worse than the bullying she had endured from Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin House for the last three years. She slowly tore her eyes from their focus point of her lap and took in Fleur’s confused expression.

When Hermione said nothing, Fleur spoke. “I am sorry. I am afraid I do not understand?”

Hermione hadn’t thought that Fleur would be unfamiliar with the term. She knew somewhere in her head that she knew the French term for non-magic folk, but drawing a blank, decided to rephrase.

“They are not a part of the wizard world. Neither of them have any magical abilities.”

At this, Fleur’s eyes went wide. She sat up a little straighter in her chair and her brow furrowed as she looked at Hermione. The young Gryffindor took a breath and prepared herself for the insults that were sure to come flying out of the French woman’s beautiful lips.

“’Ow is zis possible?” Fleur sounded shocked. “You ‘ave amazing natural talent! I would ‘ave zought it impossible for such a witch to arise from a family with no magical background!”

Hermione could feel herself blush but was too preoccupied by the look on Fleur’s face to pay it much attention. She was smiling in awe and began to laugh lightly. Hermione couldn’t help smiling at the sound.

“I wasn’t sure how you would react, but I certainly wasn’t expecting this. Laughter perhaps, but only at my expense.”

Fleur stopped laughing almost immediately. She looked almost offended at Hermione’s attempt at self-deprecating humor. She seemed as if she was going to ask something but stopped short. Hermione could see the older girl thinking something through and realization dawned on her face before she spoke again.

“’Ermione,” she purposefully looked into the brunette’s eyes, “Zat is not ‘ow I was raised. I am nothing like Draco Malfoy or ‘is family.”

It was Hermione’s turn to be shocked, but Fleur continued.

“We do not care about such zings in France. Frankly I find ze pureblood ideology zat ze Malfoys seem to preach to everyone around zem disgusting.”

Hermione let out a short sigh and attempted to resume with her homework. “Well, they aren’t the only ones who think that way. And anyway I’ve become quite adept at blocking out their bigotry, but that doesn’t mean they’ll stop.” She looked to Fleur again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. I just know that there are many in the Ministry against people like me.” She continued her assignment.

“Oui, zere are many who zink zat zose of creature descent are lesser beings as well.”

Hermione stilled and Fleur let the meaning of her words sink in before continuing.

“I know zat rumors of my ‘eritage ‘ave already spread zrough ze students. And I know zat you can feel zat my magic is different. Everyone can, in different ways. It is why your friend Ronald cannot look me in ze eye, and why ozer women get angry wiz me more easily. But it is not somezing I am ashamed of.”

Hermione couldn’t stop the curious words from tumbling from her mouth. “So you are a Veela then?”

She tried to care about how impolite her words were, but her mind thirsted for the first-hand knowledge the older witch could give her. There were very few books written on the Veela and perhaps Fleur could teach her about some of the more in-depth topics, or at least clear up the rather vague subjects.

Fleur grinned and sat back in her chair. “Oui, I ‘ave Veela blood in my veins, zough I am only part. My Grand-mere is a full-blooded Veela.”

Fleur could see the intrigue in Hermione’s eyes and put a hand on the girl’s arm.

“We will discuss my ‘eritage soon, non? Peut-être we should finish our lesson first?”

Hermione nodded and shuffled her notes around again to check Fleur’s work.

 

XXXX

 

A few hours later, Fleur was escorting Hermione to the outside of the carriage. Hermione was glad that none of the Beauxbatons students were around this time. She was enjoying her time alone with Fleur.

The older girl opened the carriage door and helped Hermione down the wide step to the ground.

“Well, I think you’re starting to get the hang of it already. I’m sure you’ll have it down in no time at all.” Hermione said to the gorgeous blonde.

Fleur rolled her eyes happily. “When would you like to study again, ‘Ermione?”

“Would Monday be alright? I get finished with classes early and can come over after I get finished if you’re free.”

“Zat sounds wonderful,” Fleur grabbed Hermione’s hand and gave it a light kiss. “I will see you zen. Goodnight ‘Ermione Granger.”

With that, Fleur spun around and disappeared into the carriage.

Hermione felt a heat spread from her hand and fill her whole being.

“Goodnight.” She whispered to the carriage door, before turning to return to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking it, let me know what you think! Be on the lookout for another update in a few days, things will be getting interesting between the girls!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter. I think you guys are really going to enjoy it ; ]

“ _You were_ _petrified by a basilisk?!_ ”

It was their second week of studying together and the two girls had gotten off subject yet again. Hermione was currently regaling Fleur with stories of her adventures with Harry and Ron during their last few years at Hogwarts.

“Yes,” Hermione smiled. “Well, luckily by then I had already figured out how exactly the victims were being petrified, so I had the mirror with me. I’m quite proud of the boys for figuring out the rest without me, really.”

“Yes, but zey could not ‘ave done it wizout you, non?” Fleur stared at her intently while Hermione smiled bashfully and shrugged.

“I suppose.” The younger witch felt her cheeks flush and busied herself with her notes once more.

Fleur spoke her next words so quietly, Hermione almost didn’t hear what she said. “You truly are ze brightest witch I ‘ave ever met, ‘Ermione Granger.”

 

XXXX

 

Hermione shivered as the early autumn air blew in through the open window. She was in the Beauxbatons carriage studying with Fleur yet again. They were seated in their usual places, Hermione on the floor, with her notes spread all around her, and Fleur on her bed, surrounded by her own studies. It had been over three weeks since their first study date, and they hadn’t discussed Fleur’s written English in two weeks. There was no need, Hermione decided, Fleur had nearly perfected her writing in the first week of their studying. The Gryffindor was also worried that if she brought it up, there would be no reason for the two girls to study together anymore.

And quite frankly, Hermione enjoyed spending a few evenings a week with Fleur Delacour.

Fleur glanced at Hermione’s shivering form and lifted her own hand, flicking her fingers in the direction of the open window. It slid closed with a soft thump and Fleur went back to her work.

Hermione had been watching Fleur for a few weeks now, and was fascinated by how skilled the older girl was with wandless magic. She would use it for everyday things, like conjuring or levitating and Hermione wondering what other applications of wandless and wordless magic the French woman had mastered.

“You do that quite a lot, you know”

Fleur looked up from her work and quirked a confused eyebrow at the brunette. “Do what?”

“Wandless.” Hermione responded. “You make it seem so easy.”

Fleur cocked her head to the side, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She leaned slightly over the edge of the bed, balancing on one hand, and entered into Hermione’s study space.

“I ‘ave many talents, ‘Ermione Granger.” Fleur breathed the words into Hermione’s eager face. They were so close, Hermione could almost taste the French girl. Her head swam in the intense scent of Fleur surrounding her.

Fleur took in the flush of Hermione’s cheeks and let out a soft, amused exhale. She sat back into her place on the bed and smiled again at the other girl.

“Zey do not teach zis at ‘Ogwarts?”

Hermione quickly gathered her thoughts again before answering. “Some, but mostly they make sure we have all mastered wordless before we graduate.” She glanced down at her notes in an attempt to avoid the beautiful blonde’s gaze. “It’s something I’ve always wanted to master.”

Fleur remained silent until Hermione looked up at her again. When she did, Hermione noticed the excitement in Fleur’s eyes.

“I am sure you would excel in it, ‘Ermione.” Fleur began. “If you’d like, I could ‘elp you practice?”

Hermione’s face lit up, but she quelled her excitement almost as quickly as it appeared.

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to impose. I know I’ll pick it up in time.”

Fleur scoffed at this. “Nonsense, it is ze least I could do after your ‘elp wiz my writing. You might as well learn it now, non?”

Hermione smiled and nodded.

 

XXXX

 

“Again, ‘Ermione…….almost.” Hermione felt a chill run through her as Fleur breathed the words into her ear. “Non, do not move your fingers so much.” She paused, and let Hermione make the necessary adjustments. “You are flicking too much, mon amie.”

Hermione dropped her wand and huffed. “I’m never going to get this, Fleur.”

The two witches were beside the Black Lake, wands in hand, while Fleur attempted to teach Hermione an elemental spell. When Hermione showed up to the carriage to study earlier in the afternoon, Fleur spotted one particular book in the brunette’s arms that intrigued her.

_“Elemental spells, ‘Ermione?”_

_Hermione blushed. “Yes, I was interested in them and wanted to do a little more research before trying some out.”_

_Fleur raised her eyebrows and smirked at the girl. “And are you planning on needing use of zese spells in ze near future?”_

_Hermione smiled and shook her head. “Well, not exactly. But I figured that learning them certainly couldn’t hurt. Harry, Ron and I always seem to fall into some sort of trouble every school year and it might come in handy.”_

_“’Ave you ‘ad any luck wiz any elemental spells yet?”_

_Hermione tensed up at the older girl’s words. “No,” she said in an embarrassed and annoyed tone, “not yet.”_

_Fleur looked at the young Gryffindor and thought for a moment. She stood abruptly and grabbed her wand from her bedside table, tucking it into the pocket of the jeans she was wearing. She reached her hand down to help Hermione off of the floor, and once the girl was on her feet, turned for the door._

_“Bring your wand.”_

_Hermione’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry?”_

_“Your wand, ‘Ermione. Bring it and follow me.”_

_Hermione did as she said and fished her want out of her rucksack before she ran out of the room to catch up to her beautiful friend._

The blonde smiled at her and shook her head. “Non, you are so close. ‘Ere.” She lifted Hermione’s hand and adjusted the girl’s grip. She then raised he own wand and sent the spell forward, cracking the earth in front of them.

“It is all from ze wrist, you must ‘ave a stable grip for zis spell.”

Hermione planted her feet firmly on the ground and concentrated. She sent the spell forward and watched as the ground in front of them shifted slightly before stilling completely. She sighed and dropped her wand, looking to Fleur. The older girl smiled and lifted Hermione’s arm again.

“Try one more time, ‘Ermione. You are almost zere.”

Hermione took a deep breath and focused on the incantation and the ground in front of her. The purpose of this spell was to shift the ground at your opponent’s feet, knocking them off balance and creating a moment for you to hit them with a stunning spell. Hermione wasn’t as comfortable with dueling, she wondered if that was why she was having such difficulty with this particular spell.

She flicked her wand and shouted the incantation. She heard Fleur cheer when the ground before them shifted up harshly to one side and a deep crack split the soil apart. Before she could process what was happening, she felt Fleur’s arms around her neck, and just as quickly as it happened, the taller girl pulled away.

“I knew you would get it! Zat was beautiful!” Fleur was grinning from ear to ear as Hermione quietly thanked her. Fleur sat on a nearby rock to rest and Hermione joined her.

“So,” Hermione began, “where exactly did you learn how to use elemental spells?”

Fleur laughed. “Mon père. Since we are French ‘e zought it was practical for me to be an excellent duelist.” She rolled her eyes but smiled at the memory of her father.

Hermione laughed. “I wish I were, the boys and I tried to get into the dueling club one year, but it didn’t end well, and we never tried to go back.”

Fleur smiled. “Well zen, we will ‘ave to work on zat, non?”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Fleur loved the way the younger girl came alive when presented with a challenge or learning opportunity. She stood and helped Hermione to her feet once more.

“Come, we ‘ave time for one more spell before we must go to dinner.” She placed Hermione in one spot and then walked away to stand close to a tree across from the brunette. “Now, zis spell, when used correctly, will ‘ang me upside down by my ankle from a rope. It is best to use in a wooded area.”

Fleur demonstrated the wand movement and the pronunciation of the spell several times before she felt confident that Hermione could execute the spell.

“I’m not sure Fleur, maybe you should do it first.” Hermione wasn’t as confident in her abilities as Fleur seemed to be. This was a French spell and she wasn’t sure if she could pull it off.

“Do not be afraid, ‘Ermione. It is a simple enough spell, you can do it.”

Hermione closed her eyes, took a breath and raised her wand. She opened her eyes and looked at Fleur, sending the spell ahead of her in the direction of the blonde.

Almost as soon as the word left her lips, Hermione knew she had mispronounced it. Her eyes widened as she watched Fleur lurch forward, the blonde was pulled in Hermione’s direction and showed no signs of slowing down. When the older witch was eight feet in front of her, Hermione’s feet started to move her to the left.

She wasn’t fast enough.

Fleur crashed into her and the two girls fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hermione felt all of the breath leave her lungs and found herself gasping into the beautiful blonde hair above her. Fleur lifted herself up slightly off of Hermione’s soft body and placed one hand next to the bushy mess of hair for support. Her other hand had a firm grip on Hermione’s waist and she just stared at the younger girl, waiting for her to catch her breath.

“Are you alright?” Fleur asked.

Hermione was breathing heavily and found her eyes drawn to the plump pink lips hovering just above her face. She nodded as best she could. She could feel the older witch’s body flush against her own, and it seemed to be humming with energy. It put her own body on high alert and she felt herself arch into the blonde on top of her. Fleur let out a short gasp and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out. All at once the humming of her body stopped, and she locked eyes with Hermione again.

 After a moment, the tall blonde lifted herself off of the younger girl and pulled the young Gryffindor back onto her feet.

“It is alright, ‘Ermione. You were just mispronouncing ze spell.” Fleur said. “We will work on it more later, non?”

It was all Hermione could do to nod. She wanted to feel the weight of the girl on top of her again and it was all she could think about.

“I zink we should ‘ead back to ze school for dinner.”

They headed back to the carriage in silence to gather their things before dinner. Hermione didn’t know how she was going to focus on her meal that night.

 

XXXX

 

It was a chilly Wednesday afternoon in the third week of October. Hermione was sitting on the floor of Fleur’s room, her back leaned up against the wall. She was watching Fleur, who was lying on her stomach on her bed. She was reading through some older books, taking notes as she went and chewing on the end of her quill in her concentration.

“Fleur?” Hermione couldn’t contain herself anymore. She had to bring up what was happening between them. They had been studying together for almost seven weeks and each time they saw each other, the tension between them grew. She couldn’t deny her attraction to Fleur anymore, and she was fairly certain the older girl felt the same way. The lingering looks that Fleur would give her and the way she would steal touches while they talked, it was too much to overlook anymore.

“Hm?” Fleur responded, saving her place in her work and looking up at Hermione.

“We’ve been studying several times a week for several weeks now.”

Fleur looked at Hermione curiously and smiled. “Oui, and?” She waited for the adorable brunette to continue.

“And,” Hermione stuttered, “and you really don’t need a tutor anymore. Your written has been perfect for weeks now.”

Fleur had an anxious look on her face, but kept her composure. “Would you like to stop studying togezer zen?”

Hermione felt the blood rush out of her face. She paused for a long moment before looking up at Fleur. “No.”

Fleur looked at Hermione and held her gaze, moving forward across the bed toward the younger girl. “Because I would very much like to continue seeing you eizer way.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. No, Fleur couldn’t mean it in that way….could she? The young Gryffindor desperately tried not to get her hopes up. But the way Fleur was looking at her, and leaning almost off of the bed to be closer to her. It couldn’t all be in her head could it?

When Hermione didn’t answer, Fleur spoke again. “Let me clarify,” she spoke softly, and Hermione hung onto every word. “I would like to continue seeing you, ‘Ermione. At times ozer zan us being surrounded by books and schoolwork.”

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in. She glanced down at the notes in her lap and took another breath, trying to steady herself and take in what her crush had just suggested.

When she opened her mouth to answer, she looked up and immediately felt Fleur’s lips on her own. It took her only a moment to close her eyes and savor the feeling of Fleur’s lips finally pressed against her own. The kiss was gentle and intense, everything that Hermione had dreamt it would be. After another lingering moment, she felt Fleur’s hand rest on her knee and softly exhaled as Fleur pulled away, breaking the kiss. The two girls shared the same air, taking in deep breaths, and rested their foreheads together.

“I……yes I think I would like that as well.” Hermione finally found her voice. She looked up and saw Fleur’s perfect lips pull up into her usual confident smirk, and the blonde’s tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Hermione couldn’t resist. She leaned in and captured Fleur’s lips with her own, relishing in the quiet whimper that escaped the other girl as Hermione slid her tongue into her mouth. The taste of Fleur exploded into her mouth, intensifying as their tongues danced together. Fleur brought her hand up to slide into Hermione’s hair, pulling the younger girl harder against her and deepening their kiss before the need for air broke them apart again.

The rest of their study session was full of stolen kisses and shy glances and eventually, Fleur helped Hermione gather her things and escorted her to the outside of the carriage, holding her hand the entire way.

The girls took several more minutes to say goodbye outside, enjoying the newness of feeling each other’s lips on their own. Before long though, they were parting ways with promises of their next meeting, and reluctantly separating their joined hands.

Hermione made her way back to the castle, and smiled when she looked back and saw Fleur watching her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone who has been reading/commenting! It means a lot, and it really helps me to see the reactions to the story and know that the plot line is where it should be with my outlines. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

It was Friday morning, and Hermione was seated in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Ginny, Harry and Ron. She was watching Ron shovel food in his mouth, realizing how much of a lost cause his table manners were at this point, when she noticed a certain blonde walk through the open doors of the hall.

She turned so that she was able to see the girl fully. She and Fleur hadn’t seen each other since their last study date on Wednesday, when they spent more time exploring each other’s mouths than actually reading. Hermione felt her face heat up at the memory of Fleur, almost in her lap, leaning in to kiss her. The feeling of Fleur’s lips, and the way she made the older girl gasp when she slipped her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Hermione had to look away before she embarrassed herself.

Unfortunately, Ginny had already noticed the flush of her friend’s face.

“Oh look ‘Mione, your new best friend is here.” Ginny teased Hermione. The older Gryffindor simply rolled her eyes at her friend. She looked down to continue reading the newspaper in front of her, hoping the conversation would be dropped before it really started. Her friends had other ideas, however.

“Yeah Hermione, I think you’ve finally found someone who likes to study just as much as you do.” Harry was smiling suspiciously at her. Hermione’s face turned white, there’s no _way_ Harry could know, right? She had only told one person about her infatuation with the French girl. She sharply turned her head to Ginny, but saw no signs of guilt on the girl’s face.

Ginny’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Yes, how _is_ the studying coming along, ‘Mione? It’s been, what, seven weeks now? Eight?”

Ginny had that infuriating smirk on her face and Hermione discreetly elbowed her in her left arm. Ginny grabbed the spot where she’d been hit, but her smile only grew. Hermione had spent many late nights in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny over the last several weeks, telling her about her new friendship with Fleur and of the wonderfully frustrating tension that had been building between the two of them. However, she had yet to tell her friend about the kissing that had taken place just two days prior.

“It’s going fine, Gin.” Hermione said through clenched teeth and with narrowed eyes. She desperately wanted Ginny to drop the subject until later, when she could talk to her in private.

“Of course the two biggest brains of the school would find each other and become friends.” Ron had apparently finished his third plate and decided to add in his own thoughts on the subject while he filled his glass.

“Jealous, Ron?” Hermione replied. She knew by now that Fleur was at the top of her class, and smiled to herself when she thought of Fleur’s studious nature. It was one of the things she liked most about her.

Ron blushed at Hermione’s response and Harry and Ginny couldn’t help but laugh at him. Hermione laughed too, until she noticed that Harry had stopped, and that he and Ron were both staring down at their plates with extreme concentration. She saw that the tips of Ron’s ears were almost as red as his hair.

“Bonjour,” the beautiful voice cut through the awkward situation before her and Hermione was surprised to see Fleur standing next to the Gryffindor table, just behind her and Ginny.

She looked up at stared at Fleur, watching her lips pull into a friendly smile and then purse themselves into her signature smirk. Hermione looked back up to her eyes and Fleur held her gaze for a moment before turning to nod her head at Ginny and the boys. She looked back to Hermione, who still hadn’t answered.

“Hi,” was all the brunette was able to get out before regaining her composure.

“Hello, Fleur. Ginny Weasley, nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard _wonderful_ things.” Ginny held out her hand and shook Fleur’s. Hermione felt like she was going to explode. She wished that her seat would open up and swallow her whole. She could kill Ginny for this, but Fleur only seemed amused.

“Wonderful to meet you, Ginny.”

Harry gave a small wave to Fleur and smiled. “Hello, Fleur. Good to see you again.” He shared one class with Fleur and she didn’t seem to have much of an effect on him. Unlike Ron, who was still unable to look up from his plate.

“You too, ‘Arry. I ‘ope you ‘ave been studying. I am dreading ze test zis afternoon.” Fleur laughed, before turning her attention back to Hermione. “I actually came to ask you a question, ‘Ermione.” Hermione looked up at the tall girl again.

“Yes?” Hermione was curious. Fleur had never come to their table before.

“Madame Maxime ‘as given us permission to join ze ‘Ogwarts and Durmstrang students tomorrow on ze outing to ze nearby village. ‘Ogsmeade, I zink it is?” The four Gryffindors nodded, and she continued. “I was wondering if per’aps you could show me around ze village? I assumed you would know ze most interesting places.”

Hermione smiled at the thought of being able to spend more time with Fleur, aside from studying.

“Of course, Fleur. You can join the four of us after breakfast tomorrow morning before we leave.” Hermione answered.

Fleur smiled and thanked the group, before bidding them all farewell and returning to the Ravenclaw table.

As soon as Fleur left, Ron seemed to come back to life.

“I can’t believe it.” Ron said with a dazed smile on his face.

“What, are you finally full?” Harry joked.

“ _Fleur Delacour_ wants _me_ to escort her to Hogsmeade.” Ron gasped. Hermione bristled at this, and she felt Ginny nudge her with her knee under the table.

“We’re going to spend the whole day together!” He continued, unaware of the growing anger across the table. A smug look took over his face, and he leaned back in his seat. “It was only a matter of time, really. She’s been staring over here for weeks.”

“Oh? I don’t recall her asking _you_ , Ronald.” Hermione was beyond caring about the irritation in her voice. Harry gave her a curious look and Ginny knocked her knee against her again.

“You must be thinking of your dreams last night, Ron. You really must wake up.” Ginny said, laughing along with Harry at the embarrassed blush on Ron’s face.

Shortly after, the group gathered their belongings and headed to their first classes of the morning. Hermione pulled Ginny aside as they were exiting the hall.

“Is there a particular reason as to why you’re grabbing my arm?” Ginny asked as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and noticed Harry and Ron watching the two girls with interested looks on their faces.

“I need to tell you something later, when we can have a bit more privacy.” She said, gesturing to the boys behind her. “Meet me in the common room after classes?”

Ginny’s face turned a little more serious, and she nodded her head, smiling. “I’ll meet you tonight before dinner? Most of the house will be out on the grounds and we might have a bit more quiet.”

Hermione nodded and the two girls turned to join the rest of their peers heading to class.

 

XXXX

 

“Come _on_ ‘Mione, tell me what’s happened. I’ve been driving myself mad all day trying to think of what it could be!”

Hermione was seated with Ginny in a secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room. They were seated on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Hermione was nervously hugging a pillow to her chest as she readied herself for the upcoming conversation.

“Alright, don’t…..don’t lose your head, ok?” Hermione started. Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Hermione took a deep breath and continued. “On Wednesday, while we were studying,” Ginny’s face lit up, “Fleur and I kissed.” Hermione rushed out the last part.

“ _What!!_ ” Ginny nearly shouted the word.

“Gin.”

“I _knew it_! You looked far too happy when you came back from studying that night, even for you!”

“Ginny, please, be quie-“

“How was it? Oh, never mind, I’m sure it was wonderful.” Ginny continued, only slightly lowering the volume of her voice. “Alright, so then tomorrow I’ll take the boys when we go to Hogsmeade. Then you two can sneak off for a date. We’ll just tell the boys that-“

“No! Gin, that’s a little too obvious” Hermione said.

Ginny continued, too excited for her friend to pay her any attention. “Oh, I can’t believe you’re dating _Fleur Delacour_! The whole school will be jealous of you, ‘Mione!”

It was Hermione’s turn to interrupt her friend. “Ginny! Calm down, I don’t even know if we’re dating. I- I don’t know what exactly it is that we’re doing. And anyway, I think it would be good for you all to get to know her. Maybe it will even help Ron with his drooling issues.”

“That should prove interesting.” Ginny sighed. “Oh, alright then. But you had better talk to her about this soon. It’s obvious that it’s something more than just kissing.”

 

XXXX

 

Hermione was walking down a corridor toward the Gryffindor tower after spending a few hours in the library after dinner. Her mind was still caught up in what she had been researching. Hagrid had asked for her help in possibly finding a more permanent solution to the flesh-eating slug problem that was still plaguing the school’s gardens. After three hours in the library, she thought she might be on the right track with her research but decided it would need a little more analysis.

Just then, she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her into a small alcove to her left. She let out a small yelp before she felt those now familiar lips on her own. Slender hands wrapped their way around Hermione’s waist and the blonde pushed her forward, not stopping until the young Gryffindor’s back was pressed fully against the wall behind her. Fleur pulled back, laughter dancing in her eyes. Her eyes. They were much darker than usual. Hermione tilted her head to get a better look in the dim lighting.

“Your eyes,” she started, but Fleur cut her off with another kiss.

She let out a low whine when Fleur slipped her tongue into the younger girl’s mouth. The smell of Fleur was the strongest when they were kissing like this. It invaded Hermione’s senses and made her head fuzzy, all she could think about was the older blonde. Hermione moved her own tongue against Fleur’s and found that the taller girl would not relinquish the power she had over Hermione in that moment. Hermione’s hands flew up to Fleur’s hair and wove their way into the light yellow tresses, scratching her scalp and tugging on the locks when Fleur nipped at her lower lip.

They pulled away again, Fleur darting her tongue out to soothe the spot on Hermione’s lip that she had bitten a moment before.

Hermione panted and looked up at the older witch. Fleur was looking at her with such intensity, she wasn’t sure what to say.

Fleur sensed this after a moment of silence and leaned in.

“You missed our study date zis afternoon, mon amour.” Fleur husked directly into Hermione’s ear, making the shorter girl shiver.

Hermione hadn’t thought that they would see each other that evening. True, they had studied together every Friday after classes since they met again at Hogwarts, but with the Hogsmeade trip planned for the next morning, Hermione assumed that they were skipping their meeting today.

Apparently she was wrong.

“I’m sorry, I- I thought we would just see each other in the morning.” Hermione stuttered out.

“Oui, we will. But zat does not mean we should skip our studies, mm?” Fleur teased her by running her tongue along the shell of Hermione’s ear.

Hermione moaned softly and shook her head.

“Bon, I am glad zat we ‘ave cleared up zat misunderstanding.” She leaned back and looked into Hermione’s face, before dropping a quick kiss to the younger girl’s lips.

“I will see you in ze morning, ma belle. Sleep well.” She smiled, and with that, she was gone.

Hermione rested her head back against the stone wall she was still leaning against and attempted to steady her breathing. Tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

 

XXXX

 

The next morning after breakfast, the four Gryffindors made their way to the entrance of the school. Harry and Ron were discussing a new broom they wanted to marvel at when they got to the village. Ginny was joking with Hermione about how Seamus singed his eyebrows off the evening before in the common room. Unfortunately, all Hermione could think about was Fleur. How the girl had taken her by surprise the night before. And how embarrassing it was that it took her a good two hours afterward to choose an outfit to wear on today’s outing. She had settled on a comfortable pair of jeans and a light sweater that she knew would hug her form just enough to show her figure. She had pulled her hair back and managed to tame the curls enough for them to not be too frizzy.

She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She was completely comfortable with her friends, and she had spent loads of time with Fleur by now. _You know why_. Her brain fought with her. She knew that voice in her head was right, she did know why. This was so clearly a date. On top of that, she truly wanted her friends to like Fleur. She wasn’t worried about Harry, of course. Ginny was a different story. She desperately hoped Ginny wouldn’t embarrass her or mention to Fleur anything about their study dates. Ron didn’t worry her too much either, the worst he would do is blurt out a nonsensical sentence and gawk at the beautiful blonde.

Hermione looked up as their small group neared the large open door to the front of the school. Fleur was there, looking as radiant as she always did, wearing a flowing short-sleeved dark grey shirt with a neckline that plunged down and tied in the front, just over her fair-skinned chest. She wore a black jacket open over the shirt and a matching black knit hat pulled over her long blonde ponytail. The tight dark jeans she wore led down into worn black boots that Hermione had never seen her wear before. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. She watched as Fleur joked with a few of her Beauxbatons classmates, and when she saw Hermione approaching, she ended her conversation with a wave and walked over to meet the group.

“Bonjour, everyone.” She spoke to the group and then let her eyes settle on Hermione. She was sure that she saw Fleur’s eyes linger on her hips and again on her chest as she took in Hermione’s appearance.

“Hello Fleur,” Harry replied while Ginny smiled obnoxiously at Hermione and Fleur. “Ready to get going? It’s a bit of a walk to the village.”

Fleur nodded. “Oui, lead ze way ‘Arry. I ‘ave been looking forward to zis outing for weeks.”

Harry smiled and turned to lead the way, slapping Ron on his shoulder to join him. Ron shook himself out of his stupor and joined Harry to continue their Quidditch discussion. Hermione, Ginny and Fleur followed behind the boys. Hermione felt the nerves in her stomach start back up at being in such close proximity to the gorgeous blonde on her right side. Ginny was walking on Hermione’s left and chuckled slightly at Hermione’s awkward behavior. Ginny moved up to chime in on the boys’ conversation and Hermione felt Fleur’s gaze turn toward her again. Fleur was staring intently at her and when the brunette turned to meet her eye, Fleur was staring at Hermione’s mouth, her own lips parted slightly. She looked up into Hermione’s eye briefly before glancing back down at her mouth.

For once, it was Hermione’s turn to smirk. She looked forward again and laughed internally. It was good to see that she had the same effect on Fleur that the blonde was having on her.

A short while later, as they neared the village, Hermione felt Fleur’s hand brush against her own. She looked down in time to see Fleur to grab her hand lightly and run her fingers over Hermione’s palm. She smiled at the gesture and twisted her wrist outward, slipping Fleur’s hand further into her own.

“Alright, gang,” Ginny’s voice startled the pair and Hermione yanked her hand away from Fleur. One look at Fleur’s face told her that she shouldn’t have done that. A look of hurt flashed across her face briefly before she regained her composure. Ginny looked between the two older girls and continued. “Where to first?”

“Honeydukes, of course, I’m starving!” Ron interjected. Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother. He had just eaten not an hour earlier.

“Let’s save Honeydukes for later, Ron. I want to look at some books first.” Hermione replied, before turning to Fleur. “If that’s alright. Is there anything you would like to look at first?”

Fleur shook her head. “Lead ze way, ‘Ermione.”

 

XXXX

 

Hermione had led Fleur through several of the most interesting stores, Fleur’s favorite being Scrivenshaft’s, where she bought four new quills of various designs and material. The group had just finished with Honeydukes and Ginny, Hermione and Fleur were seated on a bench, laughing and enjoying their treats. Hermione and Ginny were currently trying to explain to Fleur the premise of every flavor beans.

“But what is the appeal of such a zing?” Fleur looked to Ginny for the answer.

Ginny smiled. “Just watch.”

The girls all turned their attention to Ron and Harry, who were seated across the small courtyard, eating the candy beans in question. They watched as Ron’s face scrunched up and he hopelessly tried to spit out whatever vile flavor of bean he had the misfortune of chewing. Harry laughed loudly at his friend as he popped a bean into his own mouth. His laughter ceased immediately and his eyes grew wide. He jumped up off of the bench as white steam shot out of his ears and his face flushed to a bright shade of red.

The girls laughed hysterically at the sight before them and by the time they had gained their composure again, all three were left wiping tears from their eyes.

“Here, I’ll go throw all of this out.” Hermione volunteered her hand for the empty wrappers and headed for a nearby garbage bin. This day was going so well. Ron was still having some difficulty with staring, but at least he could answer when Fleur talked to him now. And Ginny had surprised her with how well behaved she had been the entire morning. Hermione smiled at the thought of her friends and turned back toward the bench.

She nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw Fleur and Ginny leaned in close to each other, clearly having a private conversation. Ginny glanced up and when she noticed Hermione watching them, she smirked and nodded to whatever Fleur had just said in her ear. She turned back to Fleur and said something that made Fleur smile with an embarrassed blush on her face.

Hermione almost didn’t want to return to the group, but the boys were already walking back over to Ginny and Fleur, and she knew she had no choice.

“Where do you guys want to go next?” Hermione asked when she was close enough for the group to hear her. She knew she was failing in her endeavor to not glare at Ginny. The young redhead merely smiled back at her and looked to Fleur.

“I was ‘oping to see ze ‘aunted shack zat I ‘ave ‘eard about? It is nearby, non?” Fleur was looking at Hermione while she spoke.

The brunette nodded at the intensity of Fleur’s gaze.

“Brilliant! We haven’t been to see the shack yet this year, let’s go.” Ron interrupted the tension. As soon as he moved, Ginny grabbed his collar with one hand and Harry’s with the other.

“Oi-,“ Ron shouted.

“What gives?” Harry attempted to free himself from her grip.

“You two are coming with me. You promised that we’d go look at the new broomsticks.” She turned the boys and started toward the other side of the village. “We’ll meet you at the Three Broomsticks later for dinner, yeah?”

Hermione was extremely confused at this turn of events and merely gave Ginny a bewildered look.

“Oui, we will see you later!” Fleur waved at the three Gryffindors and turned to Hermione with a smirk. “Come amour, show me zis shack.”

Fleur wove an arm around Hermione’s elbow and walked in the general direction she knew the shack to be in.

 

XXXX

 

Fleur was sitting on a large flat rock at the edge of the tree line that overlooked the Shrieking Shack, smiling at the adorable witch before her. Hermione was pacing back and forth a good ten feet away, spouting off facts and stories about the shack. She was nervously trying to fill any silence that might arise. She needed to talk to Fleur about what they were doing and she knew full well that they wouldn’t get any talking done if she were any closer to the blonde. Not with the endearing way Fleur had been looking at her all day. Working up the nerve to breach the subject, however, was easier said than done.

“’Ermione,” Fleur finally had to cut the younger girl off when she started to tell the same story for the third time.

Hermione stopped mid-step and looked over at the French beauty.

Fleur patted the stone next to her. “Enough of your adorable rambling. Come sit wiz me.”

Hermione hesitantly walked over to Fleur and made sure to leave several inches of space between them when she sat down on the cold rock. Fleur gave her a small smile and tilted her head slightly to the side.

“Are you alright?” Fleur asked. The caution in her voice was clear.

Hermione nodded.

“I must ask you a question ‘Ermione.” Fleur said quietly. Hermione turned to look at the older girl, but Fleur had already turned her gaze back to the distant shack.

“Yes?”

“Do you not wish for your friends to know about us?” Fleur’s voice lacked its usual confidence. Hermione’s eyebrows shot up before Fleur continued. “ _Je veux dire_ , Ginny _clearly_ knows,” Fleur gave a small smirk and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who blushed slightly. Her expressions grew serious again before she continued. “But you pulled away from my ‘and zis morning, and it seems you are avoiding spending any time alone wiz me.”

Fleur trailed off, sounding so uneasy it pulled at Hermione’s chest. The Gryffindor felt a burst of fear course through her veins. She didn’t want the blonde to think she was uninterested. _Merlin, was she interested_.

“No!” Hermione said much louder than she intended. Fleur looked at her, waiting for her to say something. “I don’t mind them knowing at all, Fleur. It’s just…well I can’t tell them what we’re doing when I’m not even sure myself.” She blushed at the vulnerability in her voice.

Fleur slipped her hand into Hermione’s and rested them both on the stone between the two of them.

“What… what exactly are we doing, Fleur?” Hermione asked, not letting her eyes leave their joined hands. The analytical part of her brain needed to know what they were to each other. Were they just friends? Surely not. Were they more then? How much more? Were they dating? She had never dated before.

“What would you like for us to be, ‘Ermione?” Fleur’s question broke through her thoughts.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m not sure exactly. In case I haven’t made it obvious enough, I don’t know how all of this works.” She trailed off as she felt the flush rise to her cheeks and cursed her body for constantly giving away her feelings.

Fleur let out a soft laugh and smiled at the Gryffindor. “I will be plain, ‘Ermione. I would very much like to call you my girlfriend.” She brought her free hand up and lifted it so that she was holding Hermione’s hand in both of her own.

The air rushed out of Hermione’s lungs and that fluttering feeling returned to her stomach. Was she dreaming? The girl that she had been fantasizing about for months now wanted to date her exclusively? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“You wouldn’t want me for a girlfriend.”

Fleur lifted a hand to Hermione’s chin and gently pulled the girl’s head up, forcing Hermione to look into her eyes. “Zat is where you are wrong, ma belle. I would be lucky and proud to ‘ave such a brilliant and beautiful witch on my arm. I am still waiting for you to see zat.” She smiled affectionately at the brunette.

“Mais,” she leaned in, “if you need some convincing to see just ‘ow infatuated I am, I zink zat I could ‘elp you.” She stopped moving when their lips were nearly touching.

Hermione’s breathing was picking up at the smell of Fleur a mere breath away from her lips. She leaned in to complete their kiss, but Fleur pulled away. Hermione’s brow furrowed slightly and she reluctantly tore her gaze from the soft lips in front of her to look into Fleur’s eyes. They were dark again.

“I am still waiting for your answer, ‘Ermione.” Fleur smirked at the confusion on the younger girl’s face. “Would you do me ze ‘onor of being my girlfriend?”

This time, Hermione moved too fast for Fleur to dodge. Fleur gasped when their lips connected and brought a hand up to cradle Hermione’s face. This kiss was different than the frenzied, exploratory kisses that they had shared previously. It was slower, but filled with the same intensity and passion. Hermione leaned forward with one hand on the rock beneath them and broke the kiss. She leaned her forehead against the taller girl’s.

“I think I can handle that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I intended to post this chapter, I apologize! I needed to sort through my entire outline for this series and it took a bit of time. Thanks for sticking with me! This chapter is a little bit longer and is starting to set up the tournament finally. Anyway, happy reading!

Hermione basked in the warmth of the bluebell flame she had conjured several minutes ago. Her legs were in Fleur’s lap as the two girls read their spell books on the bank of the Black Lake. The Gryffindor leaned slightly over the cluster of blue flames closest to her and warmed her hands. Fleur set her book down and shifted closer to wrap her arms around the younger girl, and Hermione felt the blonde’s lips smiling against her neck.

“You are tres adorable, mon ange.” Fleur chuckled. “But if you need warming, you only ‘ave to ask.”

Hermione smiled and gasped as Fleur’s teeth started roughly nibbling at her shoulder. The older girl pulled Hermione’s collar aside to gain better access to her skin, and Hermione tried to focus as her vision went hazy for a moment. She snapped into action and pulled the blonde’s face up to seize Fleur’s mouth with her own. She smiled into the kiss as her girlfriend moaned, and threaded her fingers through the blonde hair on the back of Fleur’s neck.

It had been almost two weeks since she and Fleur had officially began dating, and she just couldn’t stop kissing the confident Frenchwoman. They spent their evenings finding each other in hidden corridors of the castle, pressing into each other and laughing at their never-ending game of cat and mouse. They met in the Great Hall each day for lunch when their class schedules allowed, Fleur falling easily into conversation with the Gryffindor students.

Hermione had yet to announce to her friends that she was dating the most desirable student at the school. It wasn’t that she didn’t want them to know, it was just that she was so happy to enjoy her time with Fleur without the complication of the entire school watching their courtship. Ginny knew, of course. She knew the moment Fleur and Hermione had walked into the Three Broomsticks for dinner during the last Hogsmeade trip. Beyond that, Hermione had spent countless late nights with Ginny in the common room, pouring over every detail of her meetings with Fleur. Harry too knew something was different between the two girls, and Hermione knew that he sensed the change in their friendship without her having to tell him. He had pulled her aside one afternoon to tell her how happy he was for she and Fleur.

Ron, however. Ron was completely oblivious to the chemistry between the pair. The flirtatious looks and conversations filled with double entendres, from Fleur of course, had all somehow escaped Ron’s observations. Hermione figured he was probably too busy trying to get an autograph from Viktor Krum to pay them any mind. He’d gotten more used to Fleur and her thrall now that she had been hanging around their group more often and had apparently given up on trying to win her affections, choosing instead to obsess over the brooding Bulgarian and his celebrity status.

Still, Hermione wanted to tell her friends “officially” sooner rather than later, she would love to be more open about their relationship, not that Fleur was holding back much either.

Hermione was brought back to the present by Fleur’s hands on her hips, pulling the younger girl into her lap so Hermione was straddling her blonde girlfriend. Her hands were still firmly planted in Fleur’s hair and she lost herself in the scent of Fleur once more. Hermione’s mind drifted to a conversation the two of them had had shortly after the Hogsmeade trip. She had asked Fleur if they could take their time with the more physical aspects of their relationship, and Fleur agreed, though they both knew that it was only a matter of time before they would both want more.

As if reading the Gryffindor’s thoughts, Fleur slid the hands on Hermione’s hips slightly up to her waist, and playfully inched her fingers under the hem of Hermione’s school sweater. The young brunette gasped and lightly bit down on Fleur’s bottom lip, drawing another moan out of the older girl. Hermione tried not to be disappointed when Fleur’s fingers stayed on her waist. She was almost frustrated with the slow deliberate way Fleur was lightly drawing her fingertips across her stomach. So much so that she nearly grabbed Fleur’s hands to guide them further up, she wanted to feel more of her. The thought equally excited and terrified her. It would be much too fast.

Needing air, Hermione pulled roughly on Fleur’s hair, causing the beautiful witch to gasp loudly and release her lips. Hermione greedily filled her lungs again and stared down into the dark eyes of her girlfriend. She had grown rather fond of the way Fleur’s eyes changed color in moments like these, yet she still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask her girlfriend why it happened. It had to be related to her Veela heritage, and how would one bring up such a thing without being rude?

“I think perhaps we should take a bit to calm things down.” Hermione lightly scratched Fleur’s scalp as she spoke.

Fleur was breathing heavily, they both were, and she smiled at Hermione playfully.

“If zat is what you want, mon coeur.” Fleur licked her lips teasingly.

Hermione groaned and said quietly, “That is far from what I want.”

Reluctantly, Hermione climbed off of her girlfriend’s lap and leaned back against the log behind them, picking up her book and scanning the pages until she found the spot where she had left off. She heard Fleur chuckle beside her and playfully swatted at the older girl’s arm, smiling, before they settled back into their comfortable silence.

It only lasted a few moments before Fleur nonchalantly spoke.

“Tomorrow zey will announce ze school Champions for ze Tournament.”

Hermione barely looked up from her book. She still held very little interest in the competition, she had read about the types of challenges from the previous tournaments and found them completely barbaric. Still, it would be interesting to see the three magical schools compete in such an event. In a way, it reminded her of the muggle Olympics that she would watch with her father growing up.

“Mm,” she answered distractedly, “I forgot that it was being announced this week.”

She kept the conversation going, though she was mostly focused on the ancient text in front of her.

“Who do you think they will choose from Beauxbatons?” She turned the pages of the book in her lap.

“Myself, I ‘ope.” Fleur laughed quietly.

At this, Hermione’s head shot up and she looked with wide eyes at the older girl, who now seemed to be slightly avoiding her gaze.

“I hadn’t realized that you had entered…” Hermione spoke softly, still processing the information. She couldn’t be mad at Fleur for entering her name into the Goblet, could she? They had never spoken much about the Tournament before. She could feel her heart pump a little faster in her chest. She didn’t like this. Doesn’t care for the idea of Fleur being hurt for such a silly competition. It was all pomp and circumstance, and for what? A bit of gold and “eternal glory”? She was fully aware that Fleur would be able to take care of herself, she had seen it firsthand. Still, the idea didn’t sit well with her.

“Oui, I entered my name ze day after arriving ‘ere at ‘Ogwarts. All of ze girls zat are of age ‘ave entered, it is ze reason most of us ‘ad chosen to study ‘ere zis year.” Fleur was looking directly at Hermione now as she spoke.

Hermione couldn’t stop herself from the barrage of questions she fired at Fleur. “Why did you enter? Don’t you know people have died in this competition before? Why would you want to put yourself in such a dangerous position?”

Fleur gave her girlfriend a small smile and closed her book to give Hermione her full attention.

“It is simple. I like a challenge, ‘Ermione. I am ze best student in my class at Beauxbatons and I am proficient in a wide variety of spells, be it dueling or ze more practical sort. I ‘ave mentioned my Veela pride before. I would be extremely proud to be chosen and to win for my school, my classmates and ma famille.” Fleur spoke with conviction and paused slightly before continuing. “But more zan all of zat, more zan zat I am only ever seen for my looks. I am a fierce competitor ‘Ermione, and I want to be known for more zan just my appearance and my blood ‘eritage. I have more to offer zis world zan mere beauty.”

Hermione was in awe of the blonde woman. She leaned in closer to Fleur, until she could feel the older witch’s breath on her mouth.

“You are an amazing person Fleur Delacour.”

Fleur barely had time to blush before Hermione was pressing soft kisses onto her lips. There was no rush behind these kisses, and after a few moments, both girls pulled away smiling.

They settled back into their silent reading, but Hermione could no longer focus. What if something happened to Fleur? She wouldn’t be able to bear it. She knew it was wrong, but every part of her selfishly wished that the Goblet would choose another student, anyone but Fleur.

Some time went by before either girl spoke, but Hermione could no longer stand her gnawing curiosity.

“Fleur?” She spoke hesitantly.

“Oui?”

“Why…..why do your eyes get so dark sometimes?” She stammered. “I mean when we…..when we’re being intimate.”

She slowly worked up the nerve to look at her girlfriend, only to find Fleur smiling.

“Ah,” the Frenchwoman said knowingly, “I ‘ad wondered ‘ow long it would take you to ask.”

Hermione blushed and Fleur took her hand, stroking it lightly as she spoke.

“Ze simplest way to explain zis, is zat sometimes, parts of my Veela ‘eritage make zemselves known. In certain situations.”

“What parts?” Hermione asked curiously. “What sorts of situations?”

Fleur chuckled at the enthusiasm of her girlfriend.

“Well, my senses are already at a ‘eightened level compared to full ‘umans. ‘Owever, when I feel zreatened, I gain an exceptional amount of strength. Also my eyes, zey shift to a dark golden color.”

Hermione was fascinated, this was the first time they had talked like this about Fleur’s Veela blood. She nodded for the blonde to continue.

“Ze change you ‘ave seen in my eyes. It is a different change.”

Hermione nodded again. “Yes, they’re almost completely black.”

Fleur had a strange look on her face. “Oui, zey will turn dark when I am….’ow would you say….aroused.” Hermione watched as Fleur blushed slightly and could feel the warmth on her own face reflecting it back.

“When zis ‘appens, I also become razer dominant wiz my partner. It is in ze Veela’s nature to seek a balance wiz zeir mate, and it does zis by testing ze mate’s power.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts to decide which question to ask next.

“Are those the only changes?”

“Non, I am also able to use my zrall wiz my mate.” Hermione watched as Fleur’s eyes began to darken. Her stomach flipped at the thought of this conversation turning her girlfriend on.

“Use it?” Hermione asked.

Fleur took a steadying breath, but Hermione could see that her eyes were getting darker still, and she felt Fleur’s fingers moving rough strokes up her forearm. She tried to focus enough to keep the conversation going, but the way Fleur was scratching her was making her dizzy.

“Oui, I can use my zrall to call to my mate, and to feel zeir presence to know zat zey are safe and nearby. It is a special gift we Veela ‘ave, but it only works wiz our mate.”

Hermione opened her mouth to ask more, to learn more about Veelas and their mates. Was she Fleur’s mate? The only book she was able to find on the subject was vague and said that the Veela have only one mate for their entire lives. What would it mean for them if she truly were Fleur’s one mate?

But she didn’t have time to ask any more questions, because as soon as she looked up, Fleur’s eyes were completely darkened over. She gasped slightly as Fleur took her mouth with her own and began their dance for control once again. Hermione could think of no better distraction.

 

XXXX

 

Fleur closed the heavy wooden door to the Great Hall behind her, effectively muffling the roar of the students inside. She paused for a moment to leaned her head back against the large door and took a deep breath. She had been chosen.

“ _Moi!_ ” She thought with a smile. Her family would be so proud.

She straightened herself and started forward down the long corridor before her. When she emerged, she found herself in a large trophy room, basked in the warm light of a large fireplace in the center of the room. Upon her entrance into the room, she saw Viktor standing in front of the fire in silence, and next to him, Cedric, who seemed to be excitedly pacing the floor in front of a large trophy case. Both boys turned to see who their final competitor was. Cedric seemed genuinely happy for her, nodding to her with respect. Viktor only stared intensely, but after a moment, nodded in recognition. Both boys knew that to have been chosen, Fleur must be a formidable opponent. Good. That was exactly what she wanted.

The blonde witch nodded to the two men and took her own place by the fire, listening to the moving speech that Headmaster Dumbledore was making on the other side of the thick wooden door she had entered through.

As she stared into the fire, Fleur couldn’t hold back the proud smile that crept its way onto her face. She thought of her family, her parents would be so proud of her. The years of hard work she had put into her schooling and training was paying off now in a wonderful way. She knew, of course, that her parents were always proud of both of their daughters, but presenting the Delacour name to the wizarding world in such a way would be sure to make her parents happy. The Delacour name had long been one of high ranking in the Veela and wizarding worlds, and to be upholding the family name as the most recent generation gave Fleur a sense of fulfillment.

Her sister, Gabrielle, would be ecstatic. She was sure she would be receiving an owl within the next few days from her younger sibling and she knew that her parents would have their hands full with her. Gabrielle had a way of bouncing off of the walls when she was excited.

But along with all of the pride and excitement, she couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy. Her mind drifted to her beautiful girlfriend. She knew Hermione was opposed to the overall idea of the tournament, and she knew she would have to find her little Gryffindor as soon as she could. She couldn’t imagine what the younger girl must be thinking right now. She needed to make sure that Hermione would be alright with her place in the tournament.

Fleur knew that Hermione meant too much to her now for her to lose her over something like this. The potential that the younger girl possessed was remarkable. The potential to be Fleur’s true mate. It far surpassed that of any of her previous options. Her Veela had presented her with several possibilities over the years, but none of them seemed to fit so perfectly with both the human and creature sides of her. Her sister accused her of being too picky, the others had all been pleasant enough, with exceptional beauty. But Hermione, to Fleur no one could compare to her Hermione. The girl possessed a beauty that drove Fleur wild. How many nights had she laid in her bed, conjuring up images of the brunette and the things she wanted to do to her? How many times had she touched herself thinking of those soft, kissable lips, of the way the younger girl’s skin tasted on her tongue? Beyond her physical attraction, Fleur was drawn to Hermione’s mind. She was beyond brilliant, exceeding even the boasts of her Professors. Hermione seemed to be able to accomplish anything that she set her mind to, anything the piqued her curiosity. Her memory seemed to be almost endless, she could remember phrases, runes and pictures easily and it took mere moments for her to cite her knowledge on them. Even more remarkable was how humble she was, and kind! Fleur had never seen any witch or wizard give a second thought about mere house elves, but Hermione, she was actively creating new law proposals for the better treatment of the small creatures. She wanted nothing in return, only to make their wizarding world a just place. In her heart Fleur knew that she could easily be falling for the young witch. But Hermione had asked to move at a slower pace, and while Fleur suspected her feelings might be returned by her partner, she knew it was too soon to push the matter. But soon, she would have to explain to the Gryffindor the more intricate details of their relationship in regards to her heritage. She could only hope-

Fleur lifted her head up when she heard Dumbledore’s speech being cut off abruptly. She looked to her fellow Champions and listened as the roar of the Goblet could be heard on the other side of the door.

And then a name.

_No. Not him. This can’t be right._

Fleur’s heart sank. Not this poor boy. From Hermione’s tales of her school years here at Hogwarts and her friendship with Harry Potter, Fleur knew that the boy had had a rough life. Hell, everyone in their world knew what happened to him when he was a mere infant. Hermione’s stories rushed through Fleur’s mind all at once, would this boy never have a moment’s peace? He didn’t deserve this, it wasn’t right, and Fleur could practically smell something horrible brewing.

She looked up at the men in the room with her. The confusion written on their faces mirrored her own. How was this even possible? One name from each school. The Goblet doesn’t make mistakes.

Her head shot to the door of the room as it slowly creaked open, and she saw Harry cautiously enter the room. She noted the bewildered look on his face and the widening of his eyes as the news seemed to truly sink in. He was terrified, it was clear to anyone who looked at him.

“Potter?!” There was tension in Cedric’s voice that seemed uncommon to Fleur. From what she knew of the older boy, he was nothing but kind and gentle. But his tone was not only surprised, but harsh.

Before the older Hufflepuff could continue however, the door to the room was opened yet again and the Headmasters and officials rushed in loudly.

“Zis is a disgrace!” Madame Maxime bellowed out in clear frustration.

“I agree, this cannot be allowed! He is not of age and the other boy was chosen as the Hogwarts Champion first! Potter must be disqualified!” Igor Karkaroff, the Durmstrang Headmaster was mere inches from Barty Crouch’s face, glaring angrily at the man.

Dumbledore was quietly whispering to himself, and seemed to be processing the situation. After a moment, he turned to Mr. Crouch and spoke.

“Alas, the decision is not ours to make. I think we’re all in agreement that it would be best if Mr. Potter were removed from the tournament. However, I leave this in your hands Barty.”

Mr. Crouch was silent for a moment. He looked up at the Headmasters and their Champions and nodded slightly.

“The contract is binding for you all. Mr. Potter must compete in the tournament, or face extremely disturbing consequences.”

Karkaroff threw his hands up in disgust and paced the room. Viktor, again, was silent, but Fleur noticed the sympathetic glance he gave Harry.

Cedric was still standing in front of the fire, breathing deeply and seemingly trying to calm himself.

_Of course_ , Fleur thought, _Cedric was meant to be the sole Champion from Hogwarts. The participation of the Boy Who Lived would completely overshadow his own entry._

Maxime shouted several expletives in French. “Zis is completely unfair! ‘Ogwarts will have a ‘uge advantage to win ze tournament! Durmstrang and Beauxbatons should be allowed a second Champion as well!” She huffed.

“The Goblet has chosen its names Madame, we must allow the tournament to play out as it will now.” Mr. Crouch quietly explained.

“C’est _ridicule_!”

The room grew quiet at Fleur’s sudden outburst, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care about her impropriety. She looked to Harry, who seemed scared out of his wits.

“’E is just a boy! You cannot allow ‘im to compete! ‘E is not properly prepared for zis tournament!” She shouted at the surrounding adults. “A fourz year, _incroyable_!”

She looked around the room and settled her eyes on Barty Crouch, who was glaring at her with disgust. She narrowed her eyes at him and willed them not to shift colors, the Veela in her knew when it was being challenged, and it fought to the forefront of her being.

“The decision has been made.” Crouch’s words were slow and measured. “I suggest you all turn your focus to preparing for the Tasks ahead of you. You will need it.”

With that, the assembled group started to leave the room, but before she left, Fleur pulled Mr. Crouch aside.

“I beg you, Monsieur, do not allow Mr. Potter to compete. You know zat ‘e is not prepared, ‘e could not ‘ave fooled ze Goblet, someone ‘as entered ‘is name wizout ‘is knowledge!” Fleur passionately pleaded with the Ministry official.

Crouch yanked his arm from the girl’s grasp and stared at her with contempt.

“I think you have enough of an advantage without the elimination of an opponent, _Veela_.” He nearly spat the word at her. Fleur looked at him in slight shock. She found herself taken aback by his prejudice. Such behavior from a Ministry official? A grown man? International cooperation may have been acceptable to him but clearly blood impurities were not. She glared at the man and turned for the carriage. If he would not help Harry Potter, she would.

 

XXXX

 

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that Fleur and Hermione were able to see each other once more. Hermione had shown up early outside of the carriage, looking like she had had little to no sleep the night before, and Fleur pulled her inside quickly.

The pair were silent as the young Gryffindor led the way into the atrium of the carriage, but as she neared the winding staircase, she felt a firm but gentle tug on her wrist. She looked at Fleur curiously, and furrowed her brow when her beautiful Champion shook her head.

“Non, zis way, ‘Ermione.”

Her curiosity only grew as Fleur pulled her along, down a short hallway on the ground level of the carriage. She was just about to ask where they were going when they stopped in front of a large blue door. She glanced at the gold lettering in the center of the door and spied Fleur’s name. Fleur pushed the door open and ushered her girlfriend inside.

Hermione gasped as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she noticed the large four-poster bed near the center of the space, a sheer canopy draped across the top. Moving further into the room, Hermione saw an open doorway, which led into a spacious bathroom. Without entering, she could see an ornate vanity with a rather large mirror, and a good size bathtub as well. To her right, was a reading nook, containing three large bookshelves surrounding a small table with a loveseat and two comfortable looking chairs.

“Zis is the room zat was designated for ze Beauxbatons Champion. After I was chosen, my zings were moved into zis room.” Fleur explained quietly as Hermione gravitated toward the bookshelves. Fleur sat on the loveseat while her girlfriend thumbed through the pages of a French book of defensive spells.

“Are these books specific subjects chosen to help the Beauxbatons Champion study?” Hermione asked.

Fleur smirked slightly. “Oui, I suppose you could say zat. Zey are ze books that I brought from my ‘ome.”

Hermione looked up in surprise.

“I ‘ad zem packed away in my trunk in ze ‘opes zat I would be able to use zem zis year.” Fleur said.

Hermione nodded and place the book back on the shelf, before continuing her inspection of the small library.

“’Ermione.”

The way Fleur said her name, so softly and yet so intensely, made Hermione stop what she was doing and turn to her older witch.

Fleur simply patted the cushion next to her and waited for Hermione to slowly make her way to her. Hermione laid her head on Fleur shoulder and sighed. The two girls remained in an almost tense silence until Hermione spoke once again.

“You’re mad.” It wasn’t a question.

“…..Oui. I am not pleased.” Was Fleur’s response.

Hermione sat up. “You know, the whole school is upset with him! You shouldn’t be too, he considers you a friend, you know. All three schools already hate him, are calling him a cheater. And Cedric with those _stupid_ buttons!” Her voice was indignant and Fleur turned to look at her as she spoke, careful not to interrupt Hermione’s outburst. “I know he didn’t circulate them, but bloody hell! He certainly isn’t doing a thing to put an end to them! And now Ron and Harry aren’t even on speaking terms. It’s ridiculous, it’s not like he entered his own name, Fleur!” She finished with a huff.

Fleur wrapped an arm around the emotional girl and scoffed. “Of course ‘e didn’t enter his own name, ‘Ermione.” Hermione looked surprised at her girlfriend’s response. “Ze Goblet ‘as clearly been tampered wiz.”

The younger girl was finally overcome by her emotions and started to cry. Fleur held her close and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

“Amour, it is going to be alright. Shh.” She couldn’t bear seeing her potential mate in such distress, but she knew there was no way to ease her pain.

“I just want one year!” Hermione heaved. “One year where all we have to do is focus on school! Why can’t we just have a normal school year?”

“I know, mon amour, I know.” Fleur lightly rubbed Hermione’s back as the younger girl started to calm down.

“He doesn’t deserve this.” She said quietly into Fleur’s chest, gripping her shirt for comfort.

Fleur pulled back slightly so that she could look into her girlfriend’s beautiful brown eyes. She smiled sadly.

“’Ermione, I will tell you ze same zing zat I told ‘Arry. I will do everyzing in my power to make sure he survives zis tournament.” She spoke fiercely and Hermione was equal parts shocked and relieved by what she was hearing.

“What…why, Fleur?” She asked softly. “Didn’t you come to win?”

Fleur brought a hand up to Hermione’s cheek to wipe the rest of the tears from her face.

“Because, ma belle, ‘e is important to you.” Hermione felt her heart swell with love for the older witch. “And ‘e is important to our world. And ‘e didn’t ask for any of zis to ‘appen to ‘im.”

Hermione hugged Fleur tightly.

“And who says I ‘ave forgotten about winning zis tournament, mm?” Fleur joked. Hermione laughed at her witch. “But zere are more important zings, ma belle.”

Hermione sank even further into their embrace and sighed.

“Do not worry, ‘Ermione. Everyzing will turn out alright, you’ll see. ‘Arry is a talented wizard, non? We will ‘elp ‘im along ze way.”

Fleur leaned down and kissed the younger witch. Hermione melted into the kiss and returned it, deepening the kiss momentarily until the two girls broke apart slowly.

“It’s not just Harry I’m worried about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took a little while to post, but fear not! The next one should be along shortly! Thanks to everyone who takes their time to review, it means a lot! And also a big thank you to everyone who is reading! Well, I won't stall anymore, hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Mmm, I’ve missed you.” Hermione moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth as Fleur’s grip on her hips tightened. The older witch pulled her forward, grinding the Gryffindor into her lap again.

She broke their heated kiss to trail her mouth down below the Veela’s ear, taking time to nip at the sensitive skin there and tease it with her tongue. She could feel Fleur’s smile even as she gasped into the brunette’s ear.

“Oui, I can tell, amour.”

At Fleur’s teasing tone, Hermione bit down roughly gain, this time on her earlobe, causing the blonde to whimper in delight. Fleur laughed and pulled back to look into Hermione’s eyes. Hermione smiled at the playful look on her Champion’s face and barely had time to lick her lips before Fleur was weaving her soft hands into the bushy brown hair at the back of Hermione’s neck and hastily pulling her forward for another searing kiss.

It had been almost three weeks since the Tournament Champions had been chosen, and between schoolwork and Fleur and Harry’s rigorous training schedules, the two witches hadn’t been able to find time alone with one another in four days. Hermione thought she might combust. Every night she lay awake thinking of Fleur, trying to bring some form of relief to herself, but to no avail. The stolen kisses in the dark corners of the castle between classes and meals only seemed to amplify her longing. But Madame Maxime had Fleur on a strict study and training schedule, so they had to make do with what time they could find with one another. Hermione was able to fill her time with helping Harry to prepare for the three tasks that lie ahead of him, but there were days when he too would be off training with Professor Moody. Those days were the worst. It wouldn’t be so bad if it were only Ginny Hermione could study with in the library or Gryffindor common room in the evenings, but since he and Harry still were not on speaking terms, Ron insisted on tagging along. Hermione couldn’t very well talk to Ginny about her progressing relationship with the beautiful blonde Beauxbatons Champion with Ron there.

She still hadn’t brought it up to Ron. Oh, she had wanted to tell him weeks ago, but as soon as the Goblet shot out Harry’s name from within its blue flames, Ron had been on edge, and she didn’t want to tell him that it was in fact she who was dating the girl of his fantasies until he and Harry had at least made up. Whenever that might be….

Hermione felt her breath quicken as Fleur’s hands found their way to her ribcage.

“Mon ange,” Fleur moved her hands even further up her girlfriend’s body, just barely grazing her breasts. Hermione moaned into the older witch’s neck and pulled back. Fleur’s hands stilled for a moment as the two girls looked at each other, their heavy breathing filling the otherwise silent room.

Hermione slowly lifted her hand to Fleur’s wrist and pushed it up even further, closing her eyes and biting back a moan.

Opening them, she looked down to see that Fleur’s focus was on her hand, which was now cupping Hermione’s breast over her shirt. Fleur flicked her gaze up to meet Hermione’s eyes with a look of awe. Her eyes were nearly completely black, and Hermione watched as flecks of silvery blue shimmered back at her through the darkness of her girlfriend’s irises. Even through the haze, she could tell what Fleur was saying. Or rather asking. But Fleur needn’t ask for permission. She squeezed the older girl’s hand over her chest to reassure her and gasped in delight when Fleur roughly palmed her breast.

 Hermione knew somewhere in the back of her mind that they were taking a step they hadn’t taken before, but as she felt Fleur’s lips on her neck she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She had missed her Veela over the last several days, and she fully intended to make up for lost time.

 

XXXX

 

She had read the last paragraph of her book three times now, and still hadn’t processed any of the words. Hermione sighed and smiled to herself. She couldn’t stop daydreaming about Fleur. They had finally gotten to see each other the previous night, and Hermione could still feel Fleur’s hands on her body. She ached for the older girl. It was both amazing and terrifying the effect that the Frenchwoman could have on her, and if the teasing smirk that Fleur had given her today at lunch was any indication, she knew exactly what she had awakened in the young Gryffindor.

Hermione had been racking her brain all day of ways to get the blonde object of her affections alone again, but she knew very well that Fleur had a training session with Madame Maxime for the next two nights. Their free time outside of the library and meals was becoming more and more sparse now that the First Task was less than two weeks away.

She paused and tried to quell the knot of worry building in her stomach, but knew it would win out eventually. She was worried for Fleur and Harry. Sure, she had been helping Harry with his spellwork, but without any hint as to what the Task would be, there was only so much they could do. And as brilliant as Harry was with his magic, there were many fundamental areas he was lacking in.

Fleur on the other hand. Hermione knew she would do well, but she had a bad feeling about this Task, about the Tournament in general really. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

All of a sudden a loud needle scratch echoed through the large room she was sitting in.

She looked up and noticed that Mr. Filch seemed to have finally gotten the oversized gramophone working. Closing her book, she glanced around at the Gryffindor girls surrounding her. They were all chatting about classes and various boys. she fought not to roll her eyes. Across from her, the boys were lined up in chairs along the wall on the other side of the room. Most of them were roughhousing, and a good many were listening to the Weasley twins recounting the story of their latest invention. Poor Neville was quietly trying to read his Herbology book. Professor McGonagall had called a House meeting for all Gryffindor students fourth year and up, and they had all been waiting curiously all day to see what it could be about.

“Your attention, if you please.” The Head of House announced.

The students slowly quieted down, directing their attention to the older witch.

“Thank you. Now, as you all know, it is tradition during the Triwizard Tournament, for the three schools to attend a grand Yule Ball.”

The boys slouched a bit in their seats, hoping not to be seen, while the girls in the room seemed to sit up a little straighter at the mere mention of the ball.

Hermione, however, felt her face pale.

“Now, as representatives of the host school, and furthermore as students of the House of Godric Gryffindor, I expect all fourth year students and above to be in attendance, and acting in a manner befitting this House. Let me be clear,” McGonagall said. “The Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance. And a chance for the students of Hogwarts to show their hospitality.”

Hermione had barely heard the rest of McGonagall’s speech. Her brain was frozen on the first bit of information. _The Yule Ball_. She had completely forgotten about the Yule Ball tradition! She had never even been to a dance before. What would she wear? Oh, Merlin! Her _hair_! She would most definitely need to come up with a solution to her never-ending frizz.

And _Fleur_. Would Fleur want to attend the Ball with her? Oh, that was nonsense, of course she would be attending with Fleur. They were dating after all. But the older witch was sure to have lots of experience with this sort of occasion, just one glance at the blonde was enough to see the elegance that practically radiated from her.

Would she be expected to ask Fleur, then? Sure her girlfriend was older than her, but Fleur was also a Champion. Surely the female Champion shouldn’t be expected to ask her own date to the Ball? How did this normally work between two girls, anyway?

“Come on, ‘Mione!” Lavender was pulling on Hermione’s sleeve and pushing her toward the center of the room, where McGonagall was attempting to teach her students the traditional waltz. The older Professor had taken Ron as her dance partner and Hermione couldn’t help the laugh that escaped when she saw the terrified look on her friend’s face. She looked around until she met eyes with Harry and the two laughed even harder, hurriedly claiming each other as their dance partners before things got any more embarrassing.

“So,” Harry started after several minutes of tripping over his own feet and stepping on Hermione’s, “when are you asking for Fleur’s company for the Yule Ball?” He shot her a smirk, which quickly turned into an apologetic frown when Hermione had to correct the wrong turn he had led them into.

She rolled her eyes. “When are you asking Cho?”

She laughed when his face paled.

“Oh, Harry. I’m only joking. Of course, you know that as a Champion you’re expected to have a date, right?”

“I know…. girls are just difficult.” Harry muttered in response.

Hermione smiled quietly as Harry corrected his own footing again. “Tell me about it.”

 

XXXX

 

“’Onestly, I do not know ‘ow you kept a straight face, Jaqueline!” Fleur laughed.

She was walking through an outdoor corridor, laughing with one of her friends as she told the blonde about her previous class.

“Oui, it was pure luck that I did not laugh in ‘is face!” Her friend laughed.

Fleur breathed in the late fall air when a light breeze blew past. As much as she had been dreading it initially, she was truly enjoying her time in Scotland. Although it was a bit cold. Luckily she had a certain young witch to keep her warm. She felt a smile spread across her lips and sighed lightly as she thought about her girlfriend. Hermione was truly unlike anyone she had ever met. Easily the brightest witch she had ever met in her years at school, and able to keep Fleur on her toes. She loved it. She loved _her_. Truly, she knew by now that she did. But it was a bit too soon for that, though she did have a feeling that Hermione was close to matching her own feelings on the matter. The thought drove her wild.

“And what, my dear friend, are you smiling about?” Fleur’s friend asked. Jaqueline had been Fleur’s close friend at Beauxbatons for several years. She had helped Fleur with her English lessons when they were only second years, and her accent was much more refined than the blonde’s.

Fleur shot her a playful glare.

“Ah, I thought so. It is not so difficult to tell, you know.” Jaqueline said with a good-natured shove to Fleur’s shoulder.

“So, are you planning on taking your pretty tutor to the ball?” She asked the Champion, knowing full well of the relationship between her friend and the young Gryffindor girl. Jaqueline, unlike some of the other girls in the carriage, fully supported Fleur’s romance with the girl from the rival school. In fact, she encouraged it. She could see how happy Hermione made her friend.

Fleur rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide the excited blush that spread across her cheeks. She had been thinking about how beautiful Hermione would look in a ball gown all day.

“Of course. Zough I do not know if I should ask ‘er, or wait for ‘er to make ze move.”

Jaqueline let out a loud laugh, Madame Maxime would’ve remarked on how unladylike it was.

“Oh come on, _Veela_ ,” Jaqueline joked with her friend, “we both know you’re going to ask. You love the ‘unt when it comes to this girl.”

Fleur smirked slightly, but shrugged a shoulder at her friend. “I do not ‘ave to, I could simply wait for ‘er to come to me if I wanted.”

Jaqueline rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend. “Well, you ‘ad better ask ‘er before another Champion does.”

Fleur’s ears perked up at this and she shot a quick look to the other girl.

“Oui, Viktor Krum ‘as been going to the library an awful lot lately.” Jaqueline continued. “And you and I both know that Viktor doesn’t ‘ave much interest in reading, mm?”

Fleur felt her Veela lurch to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes flickered to a dark gold for a moment before she took some slow breaths to calm herself.

“You are right, of course.” Fleur responded quietly, her voice sounding somewhat strained.

Jaqueline patted her arm and smiled. “Oh please, Fleur. It’s clear to anyone with eyes that ‘Ermione only ‘as eyes for you.”

Fleur gave her a small smile. Now she just needed to figure out a way to ask her girlfriend. Why did that sound so much easier in her head?

“Oui, and-“ Jaqueline was cut off by a loud ruckus from the other side of the open courtyard they were nearing.

The two girls turned their attention to the large group of students nearby and Fleur felt her blood rise in temperature at the sight.

Draco Malfoy was standing just inside a large opening the surrounding students had made, backed by his two Slytherin cronies. There was a large group of students watching him harass Harry Potter. Fleur could already see the rage on Harry’s face, it seemed weeks of taunting and everyone thinking he was a cheater were finally taking their toll on the younger boy. Harry yelled back an insult directed at Draco’s father and his social standing. The blonde boy’s face turned to a deep crimson and he pulled out his wand, and before Harry could even reach for his own wand, Draco shot a particularly strong blasting curse at him. Almost as quickly as it had left his wand, the curse was absorbed into a bright shield, and Hermione stepped in, wand in hand, and put her hands on her friend’s shoulders, whispering to him that they should leave now. Fleur stepped closer, forgetting Jaqueline and heading to her girlfriend’s aid.

“Better listen to your little Mudblood, Potter,” Draco spat at the pair, “run along now.”

Fleur’s eyes darkened to their previous golden hue and she sped up, taking quick deliberate steps in the direction of the group.

Hermione maneuvered her fellow Gryffindor around, trying to steer him away from the fight, and as she did, Draco raised his wand to send another curse at the pair. Before either knew what was happening, a bright shield encased both Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked up, only to see Fleur charging toward the scene, her wand at the ready. Fleur glanced at her girlfriend and Hermione’s hand flew to her own mouth, a panicked look on her face.

Gleeful cheers erupted from the group of Slytherins, and Fleur looked back to her left to see Draco dramatically lifting his wand over his head once again.

He never got the chance to cast.

Hermione watched the swift elegant flick of her witch’s wand and she and Harry watched as Draco Malfoy was shrunk down into a pile of robes. His friends were shocked into silence momentarily, but soon, the large group of students in the courtyard started laughing loudly again when he emerged from his clothes as a small, white ferret.

Hermione looked to her girlfriend in awe. How had she cast that so quickly? If she hadn’t known better, she would’ve said that there was no way Fleur could have transfigured him so discreetly. No words, no wide sweeping hand movements, just a small flick of the wrist.

Fleur’s anger dissipated when she took in the adorable look on her girlfriend’s face and she smiled with a quirked eyebrow.

“Fleur!” Harry exclaimed when the older witch finally neared them. He knew by the smirk on her face just what had happened, and began laughing. “Thanks, Fleur. I suppose things were getting a bit out of hand there.”

“A bit.” Fleur smiled wryly.

Both Champions turned to Hermione when they noticed she hadn’t chimed in to the conversation.

There were tears in Hermione’s eyes. Her hand was still firmly cupped over her mouth.

“Mon amour, what-,“ but Fleur didn’t get a chance to finish her question. Hermione was already running away from the two of them, in what Fleur knew to be the general direction of the hospital wing.

The pair chased after her, weaving in and out of students in the crowded corridors. Fleur could feel the panic rising in her chest, but willed herself to remain calm until she knew what was wrong. Harry pulled Fleur in and out of tapestry-covered hallways and through several paintings until, finally, they neared the large wooden doors of the hospital wing.

Hermione was standing there waiting for them, both hands covering her face as she quietly sobbed into them.

Harry stopped, to give his two friends some space, and Fleur gently wrapped her arms around her little Gryffindor. Hermione hugged her back before pulling away and finally letting her companions see her.

Fleur took a steadying breath, desperately trying to quell the anger rising within her.

Hermione’s two front teeth had grown at least four inches. Harry looked at her solemnly.

“ _Merde_!” Fleur nearly shouted, anger seeping into her voice. Hermione watched as her eyes shifted from blue to gold and back again. “’Ow dare ‘e, ze salaud!” Fleur continued to mutter under her breath angrily in French and both Harry and Hermione watched her smoothly remove her wand from its holster in one fluid movement, and turn on her heel. Hermione grabbed her wrist.

Fleur looked back to see her girlfriend shaking her head frantically.

“You’ll jutht make it worth.” Hermione said with a heavy lisp.

Fleur turned to face her again.

“She’s right.” Harry said. “Draco’s father is very powerful. He doesn’t take kindly to anyone fighting with his son in any capacity. And anyway, Draco probably doesn’t even know who did it. It’s best to leave this for another time.”

Fleur looked between the two of them, clearly not pleased with the conversation.

“D’accord.” She said, still angry. She turned to Hermione. “But zis. Zis is not over between Monsieur Malfoy and myself.”

Hermione nodded slowly, looking away from Fleur’s heavy gaze. The three students were silent for a moment.

“This is my fault, ‘Mione. I’m so sorry.” He said quietly.

The brunette shook her head. “No Harry, thith ithn’t your doing. I thought the second curth had mithed uth,” she started crying again, “but part of it mutht have hit me.” She broke down in Fleur’s arms again.

Fleur pushed her anger down once more. She knew she needed to be strong for Hermione.

But someone had tried to hurt her mate, and had succeeded in hitting her with a spell. Transfiguration was nowhere near a good enough punishment.

“Amour,” Fleur cooed, “Madame Pomfrey, she will ‘ave something to restore you to your regular self, non?”

Hermione nodded, sifting through her brain for all of the potions and spells she knew that could fix her teeth.

“Zen let us go inside, oui?” Fleur gently encouraged the young witch.

Harry saw Hermione to her hospital bed with Fleur and made sure that his friend received her potion before leaving the two girls alone.

They sat in a comfortable silence, while Hermione sipped her potion and checked its progress in the small mirror she was given. Fleur leaned over to steal a kiss every few minutes, making Hermione laugh and helping her to forget about the afternoon already. Almost an hour later, the older witch took the Gryffindor’s hand and helped her off of her small temporary bed and began to walk her to dinner. The girls happily whispered plans of their next meeting, not even responding when a small white ferret fearfully scurried its way past them on its way to the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and be on the lookout for the next chapter soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Fleur wove her way through the carriage and burst out of the door, haphazardly adjusting her hat and setting off at a near sprint toward the castle for breakfast hour. She had barely gotten two hours of sleep, tossing and turning all night until she finally just gave up and decided to write a letter home. _Dragons_. How could they? She had encountered dragons before with her grandmother in France, and remembered the instance well as one of the most frightening of her youth, despite the fact that her grandmother handled the situation with an easy grace. She knew she could handle one herself with enough preparation, but a mere week of preparation was cutting it close. No, she wouldn’t allow herself to think like that. She was perfectly capable of defeating a dragon.

As long as the dragon didn’t smell the Veela blood in her. Then all bets would be off. Dragons had never taken kindly to the Veela, the thrall makes them feel threatened and uneasy and it’s not exactly something that she would be able to simply turn off. She would need to prepare for the worst.

Fleur almost didn’t believe her headmistress when she returned to the carriage the previous night with the chilling news, but the solemn look on the large woman’s face told her it was no lie. A part of Fleur wondered if Crouch had created this specific challenge with her in mind, but she pushed the horrible feeling aside. She would simply have to prove to him what a fierce champion she truly was.

But first, she needed to find Harry. He needed to know as soon as possible the danger that the four Champions would soon face. They had but six days to ready themselves for this monumental task.

Finally, she neared the entrance of the school and rushed through the open front doors of the castle, hoping to catch Harry at breakfast, and quite literally slammed into Hermione.

“Woah there!” The brunette grasped her girlfriend’s arms, steadying her. “Where’s the fire?”

Hermione noticed a frantic look on Fleur’s face, the older looked as though she hadn’t gotten any sleep at all.

“I am sorry amour, I cannot talk I must find ‘Arry,” Fleur gave the Gryffindor a quick peck on the lips and spun toward the Great Hall, but felt the firm tug of Hermione’s hand on her arm.

“’Ermione, zis is serious,” Fleur spoke with a low voice, “I know what ze First Task is to be.”

She made for the Hall again and again the younger girl refused to release her bicep. Hermione pulled her in close, so their cheeks were nearly touching.

“So does he.”

Fleur pulled back, relaxing a little and gave her girlfriend a look of surprise. Hermione gave her a pointed look.

“Trust me, love.” Hermione’s face dissolved to one of concern. “Is that why you haven’t slept?”

“’Ow do you know I ‘aven’t slept? For your information I did sleep some, zank you.” Fleur sounded like a child being scolded.

Hermione smiled at her endearing partner, slightly tilting her head to the left.

“Well,” Hermione began, reaching up to gently straighten Fleur’s hat and tuck in a few loose strands of hair that had become unpinned, “I must say you look a bit fatigued, though given the recent news I can imagine why.” She became quieter at the end of her thought. “But it’s almost time for classes, Harry isn’t in the Great Hall now anyway, why don’t we all meet there for lunch later?”

Fleur gave her Gryffindor a small smile and nodded, at least Harry already knew, and she would be able to talk to him about his plans soon.

“Oui-,” Fleur stopped, realizing what Hermione had suggested. “We will _all_ meet?”

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. “Ron’s older brother works with dragons, it’s how Harry found out.” She spoke quietly, so the students bustling around them wouldn’t hear. “Ron’s decided that Harry isn’t quite crazy enough to put in his own name if it meant he’d have to go up against a dragon. It’s nice having them back to normal, we all actually got to share a conversation again over breakfast.”

Fleur smiled, knowing what a relief it would be for her girlfriend to not have to divide her time between quite as many people anymore.

“Anyway, I’ve got to get to class,” Hermione planted a quick kiss on Fleur’s cheek. “I’ll see you later?”

“Oui, I will meet you zen.” Fleur yawned with a small smile.

“Try not to fall asleep in Potions.” Hermione half-joked. “Trust me, you’ll regret it.”

Fleur laughed and watched as her girlfriend bounded up the nearby staircase.

 

XXXX

 

“And the best part is, they don’t even know who did it!”

Fleur heard Ron shouting excitedly at his friends as she neared the table for lunch. She was happy to see the friends back together and speaking.

“’Oo did what?” Fleur asked as she took a seat between Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione gave her a quiet smile, subtly scooting closer to her, while Ginny laughed at their lunchtime topic of the day.

“Someone transfigured Draco Malfoy yesterday!” Ginny laughed.

“And no one knows who,” Ron interjected. ”I’ll bet he finally boasted too loudly to a Durmstrang student about his family’s wealth, they seem like the type to get fed up with him.”

“Oh, no one would transfigure him just for _that_ Ron, he does it all the time, most people just tune him out.” Ginny reasoned.

“Well whoever he was, I’d like to shake his hand. Malfoy finally got what was his. And a _ferret_! How perfect!” Ron laughed.

“It took a while for the mandrake to take effect and change him back.” Ginny explained to Fleur.

“It was the same stuff left over from our second year, so it’s potency wasn’t the best.” Ron added.

“And Malfoy’s father is _furious_ of course, someone transfiguring his own son.” Ginny continued, and Fleur felt a tight squeeze on her thigh under the table. She looked to Hermione who seemed to be a bit pale. Fleur rubbed the hand on her thigh in reassurance and Ginny continued. “He’s calling for an expulsion, but Dumbledore has dismissed him, as they haven’t a clue as to who’s done it!”

The table laughed once more and the group of Gryffindors seemed to already have decided that Draco Malfoy’s new nickname was ”little ferret”.

Fleur leaned across the table to talk to Harry.

“So ‘ave you figured out ‘ow you will face your dragon yet?”

The two redheads quieted and the four of them all looked to Harry now.

“Er, sort of, Professor Moody pulled me aside this morning and he I are working on something.” Harry replied nervously.

“Bon,” Fleur nodded, taking a small bite of her food.

“Would you like to practice some spells togezer before ze Task?” She looked at him again and noticed him nodding enthusiastically.

“That’d be great, Fleur!” Harry said happily, finally taking a bite of his own lunch.

Fleur turned to Hermione, who was smiling at her. “I seem to remember zat we, too, need to practice some dueling, ‘Ermione?”

Hermione smiled and nodded.

“I do remember a promise that someone made to teach me a few spells.” She replied. Ginny laughed on the other side of Fleur, but turned to talk to Neville when Ron gave her a questioning look.

Harry perked up even more across the table. “Dueling? Can I join you? I’ve always been interested in learning and I’m sure it will come in handy at some point this year.”

Fleur laughed at the energetic interest Harry had with dueling.

“Of course, ‘Arry, we will set a day soon.”

Fleur felt another squeeze of her leg, but this time Hermione’s hand trailed up and down her thigh affectionately.

Ron gave Fleur a suspicious look, but she chose to ignore it, he didn’t yet know of the close friendship between she and Harry and she was sure the redhead would be much more shocked to learn of her relationship with his other friend.

 

XXXX

 

It was two days before the task, and Fleur and Hermione were standing opposite each other in their usual clearing by the Black Lake. They were waiting for Harry to practice their dueling together, but it seemed he was running rather late. To pass the time, Fleur had challenged Hermione to a game to see who could take the other’s wand the most number of times. Fleur was winning.

“I am still waiting for you to take my wand, ‘Ermione.” Fleur teased with a smile.

Hermione huffed in frustration, she had been trying to disarm her girlfriend for the last quarter of an hour and it seemed she would never capture the older girl’s wand. She rolled her eyes at the dark glint in her girlfriend’s eyes and tried to suppress a smile when Fleur began to stalk toward her.

Hermione felt her heart beat heavily in her chest as Fleur brushed her lips against her neck and up to her ear.

“What is ze matter, mon amour?” Fleur’s breath across her ear sent a chill down Hermione’s spine, and once again she found herself surrounded by the scent of the older girl.

“Am I distracting you, ‘Ermione?” Fleur spoke into the brunette’s mouth. She smirked at the dazed look on the younger girl’s face, and gasped when Hermione shot forward and seized her lips forcefully. The blonde champion smiled into the kiss and let her hands fall to her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer to deepen their embrace.

Hermione’s tongue slid forward and Fleur let out a short growl, intrigued by the force with which her partner was kissing her. She was torn between fighting for control of the kiss, and simply enjoying the feel of being dominated. She was usually the one in control, but in this moment the heavy breathing of the young Gryffindor before her was just too intoxicating.

All too soon, the pair pulled apart. Fleur smirked in triumph.

So did Hermione.

Bringing her hand up between the two of them, Hermione held Fleur’s wand delicately between her fingers with a wide smile of victory. Fleur grabbed the back pocket of her jeans where her wand had been safely tucked away, and her eyes grew wide at the realization.

Hermione laughed even harder at the look of bewilderment on the older girl’s face. It wasn’t every day that she pulled one over on Fleur Delacour.

“Not at all, love. I simply like to take a more hands on approach from time to time.” Hermione gave her a teasing wink and handed her wand back. This time Fleur tucked it into the holster in her sleeve, not wanting to take any more chances with her girlfriend.

Fleur shook her head at herself and laughed with a blush. “It seems I only distract myself, mm?”

Hermione grabbed the thin material of the light blue winter robes Fleur wore, an exact match to her school’s uniform and enchanted to ensure Fleur’s warmth, and pulled the blonde in for a gentle kiss.

“I assure you, you’re entirely too distracting for my own good sometimes.” Hermione said with a blush of her own. Fleur smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They both laughed at the sharp gasp Hermione inhaled as Fleur nipped at her bottom lip roughly and their hands began to wander again until-

“Sorry I’m late, Moody insisted on practicing a bit more and-“ Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Hermione nearly jump away from Fleur, much more frantically than necessary, putting a distance of no less than five feet between she and her girlfriend. Fleur only smirked at the adorable embarrassment that was clearly plastered on Hermione’s face.

“Bonjour, ‘Arry.” Fleur smiled at the boy.

“Uh, hello.” Harry stuttered. “I’m so sorry! I’ll just leave- I mean I’ve got loads of homework anyway and clearly I’ve interrupted- and we can always plan on another time, I _was_ rather late and all-“

Fleur waved her hand at him with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder. “Oh, ‘Arry, of course we will practice today! We were just playing a game while we waited for you, zat is all.” She stepped further into the clearing and motioned for him to join them.

He stepped forward awkwardly and shot Hermione a look that was equal parts amused and embarrassed. Hermione still had a look of utter shock on her face, clearly she had forgotten that Harry was joining them for dueling lessons. Distracted indeed.

Fleur crossed to the other side of Hermione, but on her way made it a point to stop and pull Hermione in by her side and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. The brunette flushed a dark red again and Fleur winked at her. This time Harry couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Now,” Fleur started with a smile as she got into position, “I believe we should begin wiz our footing, and move onto shields and defense from zere.”

She ended the thought with a quirk of her eyebrow, as if asking for the two Gryffindors’ thoughts. Hermione and Harry both nodded and pulled out their wands.

 

XXXX

 

“I believe ‘Arry enjoyed practicing today, oui?” Fleur and Hermione were in her Champion’s quarters in the carriage, passing the time until they needed to be in the Great Hall for dinner. Fleur was sitting on the plush loveseat in her small study space and was watching Hermione as she stared at one of the large bookshelves, trying to decide on which one to borrow.

“Oh yes, he’s always found the subject fascinating.” Hermione answered. She turned around with a smile. “He’s been in a much better mood the last few days, I think it’s because most of our house has come around to the idea of him competing in the Tournament.”

“Oh?” Fleur was surprised. On one hand, she was happy that Harry had most of his friends back, she could see the toll it was taking on him to have everyone think of him as a cheat. On the other, she didn’t quite know what to make of his “friends”, who turned on him one minute and cheered him on the next.

“Mhm,” Hermione nodded, flipping through a small book. “I think they’re all actually pretty excited about Gryffindor being represented in such a competition, though I know many of the Hufflepuffs still aren’t too happy about it, what with Cedric competing and all.”

Fleur smiled and stood, slowly making her way toward the bookshelf.

“And ‘oo will you be cheering for?” Fleur asked in a low tone.

Hermione looked up to see the blonde slowly advancing. “I can choose more than one Champion, thank you very much.” She closed the book and slid it back onto the shelf behind her.

“Ah, yes. But zere are so many friends of yours in zis tournament, ‘ow will you choose your favorite, ‘Ermione?”

Hermione took a step back as Fleur inched even closer, her heart beating faster in her ribcage at the predatory look on the older girl’s face. Fleur’s eyes were so dark in the glow of the firelight, and Hermione felt herself reacting to the changes.

Fleur was now a mere foot away from her. “I wonder, ‘ow I could possibly persuade you, hm?”

Hermione reached her hand up to halt Fleur’s advancement upon her, but the blonde merely grabbed her hand, kissing her wrist and intertwining their fingers before pinning her girlfriend’s hand behind her onto the bookshelf. Her back hit the bookshelf next and Hermione gasped at the force of the wooden shelves digging into her back, the smell of old parchment and lavender and honey all filling her lungs with the sudden intake of breath. Fleur didn’t give her a moment to recover, taking the opportunity to seize her young girlfriend’s mouth with her own. Fleur deepened the kiss, and let out a short whimper when she felt Hermione’s tongue collide with her own in a fight for control once more. Hermione’s free hand gripped Fleur’s hip as she tightly fisted the soft blue material of her uniform. She moaned into the kiss and couldn’t help arching into Fleur’s embrace, bringing their bodies flush with one another. Fleur released her girlfriend’s wrist to slide her fingers into the bushy brown hair she loved so much, her other hand landing on the small of Hermione’s back, holding her as close as she could. She pulled her face back just slightly to smirk.

“Ah, but it seems you can be swayed, mon coeur.” Fleur bit down on her neck again.

Hermione huffed out a laugh, which came out as more of a moan, and pulled her champion in again.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”

 

XXXX

 

An hour later, the girls were using the large mirror in Fleur’s private bathroom to hurriedly straighten themselves out before they made their way back to the castle for dinner. As Hermione was hopelessly trying to flatten her frizzy hair she gasped and gave Fleur’s arm a hard swat.

“Aie! What was zat for?” Fleur shot her a look as she rubbed her arm.

“Look! How am I going to explain all this?” Hermione gestured an open hand to her neck, which Fleur could now see was covered with several noticeable red bruises. Fleur laughed and dodged another swipe of Hermione’s hand.

She hugged her girlfriend from behind, holding her arms down underneath her own, and smiled at her in the mirror.

“Bon, everyone will know zat you are taken.” Fleur said, dropping another kiss to Hermione’s neck, directly onto the brightest of the marks. Hermione shivered at the feeling of Fleur’s lips on her again, it never seemed to get old.

“Right,” Hermione scoffed, “as if that is even a valid concern.” She playfully wrestled herself out of the older girl’s embrace and turned to reach for her red and gold wool scarf.

“You’re just lucky it’s cold enough for me to wear this inside.” Hermione said, desperately trying not to smile. Fleur was making it hard with the loving look she was giving her. Hermione backed away toward the bedroom door.

“Come on, Delacour. I’ll race you to the castle.”

And without another word, Hermione threw open the door and ran from the room, leaving Fleur to grab her robes and chase after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! We're going into the First Task in the next chapter finally! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was definitely one of the more challenging to write. The wonderful thing about writing fantasy is the way it makes you think. I've never really wondered what a dragon would smell like, but hey, add it to the list of things i'm learning about myself as I write =]  
> I hope this isn't too much of a cliffhanger, I'm thinking of it as more of a "Part I" to the First Task, and the next will be along shortly I'm hoping. Anyway, enough talk, here we go!  
> Oh, and a heads-up for a little steamy Fleurmione ;D Enjoy!!

The corridor was dark, lit only by a few torches on the stone walls as Hermione slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She had tried to find solace after dinner in the sanctuary of the library, but found herself only able to think about the first of the three tasks that was to take place the next afternoon. Up until that point, she had tried to push the thoughts of dragons and fiery deaths out of her mind, and managed to do so with enough research to keep her busy. But with the reality of the situation looming over her, she was beginning to feel the emotions breaking down her calm exterior.

“My my, someone is out of zeir room razer late.”

Hermione spun around to follow the voice, finding Fleur pushing herself off of the wall she had been leaning against and walking toward her.

“Should you not be in bed at zis ‘our, Mademoiselle Granger?” Fleur teased as she finally closed in on her girlfriend, pulling Hermione in close and burying her face in the neck of the young Gryffindor, holding her tightly in her arms.

“I’m on my way now. What exactly are you doing here? You need to get some rest for tomorrow…” Hermione trailed off at her own mention of the task ahead.

Fleur sensed the unease in her partner’s voice and pulled back slightly to look the shorter girl in the eye.

“It is going to be alright, ‘Ermione. I promise you zis.” Fleur said with a gentle kiss. She pulled back slowly from their embrace and let out a gasp of surprise when Hermione quickly pulled her back in, sealing their lips together once more.

It was a game they had been playing for months, finding each other in dark corridors, behind tapestries and in hidden portrait tunnels to steal a few moments away from the rest of the world. Teasing each other to see who would give in and who would be in control. But tonight was different. The kiss quickly dissolved into a more heated embrace and it was clear by the way Hermione dragged Fleur over to a window alcove tucked away into the wall that their meeting was more than their usual frenzied trysts.

“I could use some of your distractions right now.” Hermione gasped as she firmly pushed Fleur against the cold window, pressing her body into her and claiming her lips as her own once more.

Fleur whimpered into her mouth when Hermione gently nibbled at her bottom lip and her hands slid their way down to Hermione’s hips, gripping them firmly. The older witch retaliated by moving her mouth down Hermione’s jawline to the spot below her ear that she knew would draw the most delicious moans from the Gryffindor. She placed wet kisses on her neck and reveled in the quiet whimpers she drew out of her girlfriend. At a particularly excited gasp from Hermione, Fleur pulled her forward roughly by the hips once more, causing the younger girl to adjust her stance to lean more fully into her. Hermione hadn’t anticipated the way Fleur’s thigh was now pressed against her center and she moaned roughly into the blonde’s ear, rolling her hips over Fleur’s leg again.

Fleur let out a low whine when she realized what Hermione was doing and pulled her girlfriend into her again, this time swallowing Hermione’s moan as she ground herself more firmly into Fleur.

“Oh…oh Fleur...” Hermione whimpered into the older girl’s lips.

Fleur felt herself itching for more control. She wanted to press the younger witch into her bed in the carriage and discover all of the noises she could pull from her girlfriend. She took a small steadying breath and collected herself. Hermione wasn’t making it easy, still steadily grinding herself into Fleur’s leg. Fleur let out a small yelp of pleasure as Hermione’s hands began to trail upward and she confidently took Fleur’s breast in her hand. Fleur’s head fell back, knocking lightly against the window as Hermione continued her assault, gently kneading Fleur’s chest and sucking roughly on her exposed neck.

“’Ermione…” Fleur moaned into the dimly lit hallway, her vision becoming hazy from the pleasure. “Amour…,“ Hermione cut her off with a searing kiss to her mouth again, silencing the French witch with her tongue.

Fleur’s hand was just working its way across the brunette’s stomach when they heard a noise.

“PEEVES!”

It was Mr. Filch. Hermione pulled back quickly with wide eyes and Fleur put a finger over her girlfriend’s mouth to quiet her.

They heard the heavy footsteps of the caretaker running down the intersecting corridor, chasing the cackling ghost, and froze as he turned down the opposite hallway, muttering under his breath about “that damn poltergeist”. They each let out a long breath and looked at each other.

“I zink, per’aps,” Fleur said as she gently brushed Hermione’s hair behind her ear, “we should call it a night, non? We boz need our rest, alzough I do not know ‘ow I am going to sleep after _zat_.”

Fleur chuckled and placed a hand on Hermione’s cheek, kissing her lips chastely.

“Well at least you’re sure to have pleasant dreams when you do.” Hermione replied with a small smile. Her face was flushed and her lips just as swollen as Fleur’s from their encounter.

“Will I see you at breakfast?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“Non, unfortunately not,” Fleur answered with a sad look, “Madame insists zat I eat in ze carriage tomorrow morning and zat I not see anyone until after ze task.”

Hermione huffed and felt the emotions trickling their way back into her mind again.

“Will you come to see me afterwards?” Fleur asked quietly.

“Of course!” Hermione immediately answered. “I will find you after you get the best score of the day.” She said with a teasing smile and leaned in for one last hug.

Fleur hugged her back and held her there for a few long moments, which to Hermione seemed like mere seconds.

“Doux rêves mon ange.” She heard the familiar French accent whisper quietly in her ear.

They reluctantly parted and Hermione started backing her way toward Gryffindor tower as Fleur bid her goodnight with a wave, before disappearing in the direction of the carriage.

 

XXXX

 

Fleur took a slow, steadying breath and watched as Cedric returned to the tent, bright red burns bubbling from his face. She tried not to look, just as Cedric tried to mask the pain, neither achieving their goal. Fleur looked to her remaining competition, Harry was pale with fright and even Viktor’s stoic expression seemed shaken by the task ahead of them.

She took another breath. She was next, and though the Welsh Green wasn’t the worst dragon she could’ve pulled from the small bag, it was by no means a docile creature. She reminded herself once more that she would be fine. As long as she was quick about it. As long as it didn’t catch her scent….

The cannon boomed. It was her turn.

Fleur gave a short nod to the two boys and looked ahead to the slit in the tent. She didn’t know what awaited her on the other side, but she knew she would emerge victorious, she wouldn’t give herself any other choice. She raised her wand and stepped forward, parting the tent and entering the arena.

The silence was almost deafening. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight, and as she felt them dilate, she also felt that familiar shift. She felt her irises constrict and knew that they would be a light amber color to anyone who was looking. Glancing up, she could see the stands holding all of the spectators was surrounding the arena. The students from all three schools were jumping up and down wildly, flailing their arms above their heads in excitement, but she could hear none of it. Good. One less distraction.

The arena itself was a grey wasteland of chipped rock, large boulders and tall pillars of steam rising from beneath the ground, though despite the translucent clouds of vapor, Fleur could still feel the distinct Scottish chill in the air.

Looking around, she decided to begin her search on the right side of the arena. She gracefully hopped down from rock to rock until she was in a small ravine, rising at an incline between several boulders. She stopped in her tracks. Raising her chin slightly, she sniffed the air. Her heightened senses almost worked against her in an environment such as this, and she took several seconds to push away the scents of the crowd before settling on one particular odor. It smelled of rotting heat, of decomposing mud and animal and the underlying hint of beast blood.

All of a sudden, she heard a loud, high pitched roar. The sound would’ve been almost pleasant, if she forgot about the fact that she was standing in an exposed pit, looking for a golden egg to steal from an overprotective mother. Fleur heard movement above her to the left and her eyes shot to the location, waiting for any sign of the dragon.

She didn’t have to wait long.

The beast reared its head above the edge of the ravine, shrieking again into the air and looking Fleur squarely in the face with its own green and brown flecked eyes. Fleur stood her ground, wand raised, and waited as the dragon seemed to be assessing her. But it wasn’t the only one. Fleur was taking in the Green’s thick scaly legs, the long talons attached to the end of its short feet. Its chest was rising slowly and Fleur knew this would be her best chance. She waved her wand in the appropriate movement, practiced hundreds of times over the last week, and whispered the incantation to herself.

She watched as those piercing eyes seemed to lose all energy, the Green’s lids becoming heavier and she planted her feet firmly in the ground as the beast began to fall. It landed with a loud thud, shaking the entire arena and sending small rocks crumbling into the pit that Fleur was still standing in.

 _Find the egg_.

The voice in the back of Fleur’s head encouraged her, pushing her forward out of the moment. While it was no small feat to have subdued the dragon, she still needed to find her golden egg, preferably as fast as possible. At this rate she may even be able to get a perfect score.

Fleur sidestepped along the ravine, her amber eyes never leaving the slumbering dragon, and began climbing up the shortest side of the pit. The dragon’s head shifted toward her and she froze, mid-climb.

It was still sleeping, merely turning itself to be more comfortable and Fleur continued. Just as she pulled herself up to the level ground again however, she heard three short clicking noises and barely had time to dive out of the way of the two concentrated jets of fire that erupted from the dragon’s snoring nose.

She landed in a roll on the ground, and as she stood, noticed that the edge of her robes were aflame. Quickly, she pointed the tip of her wand at herself and silently cast the aguamenti charm, dousing the flames and settling her own nerves. She started ahead again, noticing the bright golden gleam of the egg just a few dozen feet ahead. She jogged gracefully toward the egg and scooped it up, sparing another glance at the crowd, who seemed to be ready to tear the stands apart in their elation. Some looked shocked at what they were seeing, almost unwilling to believe that the pretty blonde French girl would be capable of such a task.

Turning, she began to make her way back to the tent, internally chastising herself for not being more careful, but still confident that she would be rewarded the highest points for this first task.

But just as she was about to pass the dragon to enter the Champion’s tent, Fleur felt a cool breeze. The wind brought with it the strong scent of Hermione, and it made Fleur hesitate in her step. That meant her own scent was being blown in the direction of…

She heard a rumble.

All at once, the dragon was awake, and the red tinge to its eyes told Fleur exactly why. It had caught her scent on the breeze.

It gave a mighty screech in her direction, and she gripped the golden egg tighter in her left arm, extending her wand arm out in front of her just in time to produce her familiar bright white shield, encasing herself in its safety and holding it strong as the flames surrounded her.

It seemed like minutes were dragging by as she cast shield after shield around herself, gaining a foot or so of ground in between each burst of flame. The dragon seemed to grow frustrated with her, as it began to charge at the closest stand.

It tore into the wood of the stands with its massive green tail, splintering the structure and sending it tilting. Fleur broke her own shield when she saw that the stands currently slipping to the left held her own Gryffindor in them. Panic ran through her and she levitated the edge of the stands, leveling them until she felt another magical presence take the weight of the stand and saw the wood begin to weave itself back together. She knew she had to pull the Green away from the spectators.

She focused herself, readjusted the egg cradled in her arm, and sent three stinging curses in quick succession at the back end of the dragon, hitting its tail and legs. It released a mighty howl and spun around to face Fleur, narrowly missing her with its swinging tail. She continued to slowly back up, feeling her way across the rugged terrain until she felt the beast was once again a safe distance away from the crowd. Unfortunately, this meant that she was now standing out in the open arena, face to face with a dragon.

The dragon reared back and swung its tail once more, and once more Fleur managed to dodge it, but she released a yelp of pain when the tail swung back a second time, hitting her squarely in the chest. She was thrown into a large rock near her, hitting it hard with her arm, and had the breath knocked out of her. She heard a loud snap as she hit the ground and realized that her left arm was most likely broken, if the searing pain shooting through it were any indication, however she had not loosened her grip on her golden prize. She got to her feet and quickly jumped to her left, just out of the way of the next stream of fire, and ducked behind a large boulder. She looked down to see her robes yet again singed and hastily extinguished the flame, the aguamenti spell making her stop for a moment behind the rock and think.

She gathered her thoughts, thinking of the various charms and offensive spells she had learned over the last few years. What would her father do in such a situation? _That’s it_.

Fleur took a shaky breath, pushing away any thought of the pain that was beginning to ebb its way through her veins. She would need to catch the massive creature off balance, and figure out the rest as she went. There was little time to sit and plan a strategy if she wanted to retain any of her remaining points. She looked to her right, and sent an avis charm into the open air, watching as the long row of charmed songbirds began its flight. She waited only a moment until she saw the dragon’s distracted jet of flames shoot into the air near the birds.

She acted quickly and ran out from behind the relative safety of her boulder, wand raised. Focusing her thoughts, she sent the powerful elemental spell forward to the Green’s small feet, the same spell her father had taught her, the same one she had taught Hermione just a few months earlier.

The ground between the dragon’s legs cracked and the dragon lurched to the side, thrown off balance by the now-sloped ground. The creature fanned out its large wings in an attempt to stabilize its own footing. Fleur decided to help it along and with an elegant flourish of her wrist, covers the ground at the Green’s feet with a thick sheet of blue ice.

The beast dug its claws downward, attempting to gain some traction of the slippery ground, but it was no use. The dragon let out a screech of flames and pain as it hit the ground hard and began to slip down the cracked earth toward the ravine. Fleur kept her wand raised as the large creature’s body slipped into the pit, landing with another heavy crash and pulling down several boulders with it.

Fleur stood, wand at attention, and watched the pit for several tense moments. She saw no movement, and inched her way to the edge to get a better look.

It seemed as though one of the boulders had hit the Green in the head and knocked it out on its way down into the ravine, and Fleur breathed a sigh of relief. But she could feel the energy quickly leaving her drained body, she needed to get out of this arena before it killed her.

Turning, she glanced toward the tent, but was shocked to see three entire schools standing on their feet, clapping wildly. Banners adorned with her name and likeness were waving in the wind and many students were shooting off sparks from their wands. She smiled when she met the approving nod of her Headmistress in the stands and looked again to the crowd to take a bow. It was a bad choice, a searing pain shot its way through her thigh, it must have been burned the second time her robes caught fire. She masked the pain, straightened herself, holstered her wand and raised her right hand to give the crowd a wave as she turned to make her way toward the tent. The students ate it up, acting as if it was the best thing that could happen, a Champion acknowledging them while still in the arena. She gave them a proud smile and walked back through the tent, almost completely concealing her short limp. She shifted her wand into her right arm and felt tears prick her eyes as the pain in her left arm hit her all at once. She parted the opening to the tent and took a long breath, and as soon as the tent closed behind her, she collapsed. Before she could hit the ground, she felt the strong arms of the Durmstrang Champion catch her and lower her onto a nearby cot, it was his turn to face his dragon now and he gave her a nod of respect before turning toward the arena at the sound of the cannon. Harry hovered over her, calling her name and trying to keep her talking, but it was no use.

Fleur’s head lulled to the side, and everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know what you think on my take of the task and as always, thanks for reading/reviewing! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter took a little longer than usual to post! I'll be going on vacation for several days and won't be able to post anything next week, so I wanted to make this chapter a little longer =] It's got a little bit of everything, so I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! ;D

“Sit down!” Ginny screamed at Hermione over the roar of the crowd. She pulled hard on her arm, effectively planting the older girl in her seat once more.

“I have to go to her Gin! Did you not see her limp? Merlin’s beard Ginny she got set on fire! _Twice_!” Hermione made to get up from her seat again before Ginny shoved her back onto the wooden bench.

“Look, I know you’re upset right now, but the fact that she was able to make it back to the tent on her own should tell you that she’s going to be ok. You know Pomfrey is going to be all over the four of them when they’re finished and you wouldn’t be able to see her right now anyway, no one is allowed near them until all four have completed their task.”

Ginny gave her friend a firm look, but it softened at the tears she saw forming in Hermione’s eyes.

“It’s just two more ‘Mione,” Ginny said quietly, soothingly rubbing her friend’s arm. “After we see Harry we’ll go find both of them, alright?”

Hermione nodded, feeling helpless. She knew Fleur did well, but the Welsh Green had gone crazy all of a sudden. If it hadn’t been for Fleur steadying their stands and Dumbledore repairing them, she and the rest of the Gryffindor students would be heaped in a pile on the ground. Who in their right mind decided to bring back this tournament?

Beyond that, something didn’t feel right. She watched Fleur walk back into the tent but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. And the grave look on the next competitor’s face didn’t help to ease that worry.

“Quiet you two, it’s _Krum’s_ turn!” Ron practically swooned on the other side of his sister. Clearly he had no qualms about the fact that in just a short while, his best friend would be tackling a Horntail.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and any other time Hermione would’ve laughed at the two of them. Instead, she took another breath and tried to calm herself as Viktor faced his dragon.

He didn’t do the greatest job, she thought. Blinding the dragon wouldn’t have been a bad idea in theory, but the beast began shooting flames in every direction it could, helplessly trying to hit its attacker. What’s more, the creature began stomping around, and ended up crushing at least half of its own eggs. That was sure to subtract points from the Bulgarian’s score. At least he didn’t seem to be too hurt, singed a bit around the edges, but still in one piece. That only left Harry.

She shouted with Ginny when Harry’s summoning spell worked to perfection. They had been practicing it all week and honestly, she was a little worried. He usually only managed to get it working correctly half of the time. She was so proud when he jumped onto his firebolt and swooped down, arm reached out to grab the egg. But the Horntail wasn’t done with him yet. It shrieked out a gust of flames in Harry’s direction and he ascended into the air, sharply gaining altitude to avoid the dragon.

When the creature took off in flight after the young Seeker, Hermione thought it was all over. She watched as Harry disappeared into the forest, flying his broom toward the castle.

The minutes ticked by with no sight or sound from either Harry or the dragon. Hermione looked to Ginny, whose calming attitude had been stripped down to worry. Hermione reached her hand out for her friend’s. She didn’t know who she was comforting more, Ginny or herself.

Hermione was the first to start cheering when she spotted Harry flying toward the arena with no sign of the dragon. A thin line of dark smoke was trailing behind his broomstick, but it seemed to be doing just fine, all things considered. As he came to a quick landing on the rough terrain of the arena, Hermione looked him over. He seemed to be alright. Tired of course, but no glaring burns or broken bones that she could see. She sat down hard in her seat, letting out a sigh of relief. He had made it. She would need to ask him the details of his task later, but all that mattered is that he made it out alive.

When Harry returned to the Champion’s tent with a smile, Hermione shot to her feet once more.

“Come on, I need to find her,” Hermione grabbed Ginny’s arm and began shoving her way through the crowd of students.

“Alright then! No need to rip my arm out!” Ginny grunted behind her, yelling for her brother to follow them.

Once they made it out of the stands, she nearly sprinted along the path of the forest. The singular thought in her mind was to make sure Fleur was safe.

 

XXXX

 

They finally made it to the hospital wing fifteen minutes later, trying to catch their breath from the trip.

“Was it really…necessary…to run… the _entire_ way, ‘Mione?” Ron wheezed.

“Oh Ronald, we’re here now and you’ll be perfectly fine.” Hermione snapped at him. She stopped when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Aw, you guys came to see me?” Harry was striding out of the hospital wing happily, his golden egg cradled in his hand. “Well lucky that you didn’t have to wait long.”

Ginny threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, and Harry gave Hermione a confused look. When the younger girl pulled back awkwardly, Ron seemed to have finally caught his breath.

“Good to see you in one piece mate.” He slapped Harry on the back and smiled. His eyes trailed down to Harry’s arm. “Wow, they weren’t kidding around about it being golden were they?” He gestured his chin at the egg. Harry shook his head and laughed at his friend.

“Oi, how’s your broom anyway?” Ron asked seriously.

“A bit charred around the edges,” Harry shrugged, “but nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Ron nodded, and he seemed to perk up. “I forgot! Fred and George have some festivities planned in the common room in your honor! Let’s go, I’m starving!”

The two boys turned along with Ginny to the direction of Gryffindor tower, but stopped when Hermione made no move to join them.

“I’m, um….I’ll be along later maybe, I just want to check on someone…” Hermione stammered, awkwardly hooking her thumb behind her to point to the large open doors of the medical wing. Harry’s face softened as he understood what she was saying. He stepped closer, handing his golden prize off to Ron, who stared at it in awe.

Harry leaned in and hugged Hermione, speaking into her ear. “I understand, no worries. Come along later if you can.” He pulled back and gave her a sad smile. It made her uneasy.

“Have you spoken to her?” she asked in a low voice.

He stepped back a little, putting a small distance between them and avoided eye contact. The knot developing in Hermione’s stomach began tightening in anticipation.

“Harry..” her tone was one of warning and Harry’s hand moved up to scratch the back of his head before he reluctantly met her eyes again.

“Well,” he finally started. “….well I tried, but….well she hasn’t woken up yet so-“

“ _Hasn’t woken up_?” Hermione nearly shouted, causing Ron and Ginny to both cast curious looks in the direction of the pair. “What do you mean? What’s happened?”

Harry gave her a look of sympathy at the desperation in her tone. He reached out for her, but she pulled her arms away, clutching them both over her stomach and withdrawing into herself. She looked up at her friend and repeated her question again, her fiery eyes demanding an answer.

Harry sighed. “Well, when she came back into the tent she sort of…..collapsed. Just passed out right there.” He shifted on his feet and met her eyes again, seeing tears in them. “I’m sorry, ‘Mione. I tried to keep her awake!”

The young witch felt her face pale. _Where was Fleur?_ It was the only thought in her mind, the only thing louder than the deafening pulsing of her heartbeat in her ears. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt as if she too would collapse right there in the corridor, but was brought back to her senses by Harry’s insistent grip on her arm.

She slowly drew her tear-filled eyes up and tried to focus them on her friend.

He looked at her expectantly, was he waiting for a response?

“What?” Hermione choked out quietly.

Harry pursed his lips in another somber smile. “I said I think I overheard Pomfrey telling another nurse that Fleur would be fine.” Hermione stared blankly at him. “Said she used a lot of energy on her magic and that her body was just exhausted.”

Hermione straightened herself and nodded slowly.

_She’s ok, she’s alright_.

The voice in her head calmed her further, but her feet were moving fast. She ran into the large open room that was the school’s hospital. There were beds lining the walls of the room, and curtains had been set up around several for privacy. She moved forward, eyes darting around for any sign of her champion.

She was just nearing the fourth bed when she hears the familiar voice.

“I said no visitors!” Madam Pomfrey was rounding the bed Hermione had just passed, closely followed by another nurse and furiously scribbling on the clipboard in her hand. “They’ll be along shortly enough and then you may- oh,” the older matron had finally looked up from her notes and seemed taken off guard at Hermione’s presence. “Miss Granger, are you alright?”

The woman quickly took in Hermione’s appearance and, sensing no harm to the girl, settled her gaze on her face.

Hermione froze. She wasn’t actually sure if she was allowed to be in the medical wing, and she hadn’t thought to ask Harry before running in in search of her girlfriend.

“O-oh,” Hermione stammered, “I was actually just…”

Madam Pomfrey flipped to another page on her clipboard and ran her finger down the parchment before stopping halfway down the page.

“Oh, never mind dear, you’re on the approved list. Do try to be quieter though, they need their rest.”

With that, the older woman swept away, followed by the quiet nurse at her side. Hermione sighed in relief at not being sent away, but realized she still had no idea where Fleur was. Before she could stop herself, she was calling out after the older Healer.

“Madam Pomfrey!” she knew she was being much too loud, especially after the older witch’s request to remain quiet. The older witch fixed her with an annoyed look.

“I’m sorry, but where might I find Miss Delacour?” Hermione asked, holding her breath and waiting for the answer.

“She’s right down there at the end, child!” Madam Pomfrey replied, Hermione thought she caught the older witch rolling her eyes. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m quite busy with this dreadful tournament.”

The woman turned on her heel again and Hermione soon found herself nearing the very last bed in the large room.

Before she even pulled back the curtain, she could smell the familiar scent of lavender and honey. This time though, it was mixed with the smell of charred fabric and earth. She slowly entered the enclosed space, making sure the curtain was securely closed behind her before she finally allowed herself to look at her girlfriend.

She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth to cover the noise and she blinked back a fresh wave of tears as she took in the ragged appearance of the older witch.

Fleur was dirtier than Hermione could’ve ever imagined possible for such a delicate and elegant being. Her hair was frayed, her ponytail having come loose at some point, and her clothes were caked in ash and soil. The scent of the blonde was much stronger on this side of the curtain and Hermione tried to take comfort in the smell. She slowly walked around the foot of the bed to take a seat in the chair at Fleur’s side, and her stomach tightened once more at the few holes burned into Fleur’s robes. At least the skin beneath the fabric didn’t seem to be burned.

As she sat she took a glance at the most obvious wound, Fleur’s arm. The sleeve had been rolled up and Hermione knew by the slightly bloodied bandage wrapped around Fleur’s elbow that it must have been broken, probably when she was thrown across the arena by her dragon. The thought made Hermione’s heart ache, but she took comfort in her knowledge that Madam Pomfrey could fix broken bones in less than a minute, and the fact that the French girl’s arm was lying straight by her side on the bed was a clear indication that the Hogwarts matron had already done her work.

Hermione’s eyes roamed up to her girlfriend’s face and she reached out a hand to tuck back some of the loose blonde locks, settling her hand on Fleur’s cheek when she was finished. Fleur almost seemed to sigh at the touch.

Hermione stared at the older girl for a long while and when she couldn’t think of anything else, she began to speak.

“You promised me you wouldn’t get hurt, you know.” Hermione slowly stroked Fleur’s cheek again before bringing both hands down to clasp around Fleur’s limp hand on the bed.

 

XXXX

 

Fleur’s head was pouding. She had no idea where she was, perhaps she was still in the Champion’s tent? No, she registered the sound of footsteps on the stone floor. The castle then, most likely in the medical wing judging by the feel of the soft bed beneath her. She heard a faint noise and tried to open her eyes to see where it came from, but found that she couldn’t even manage the small movement.

Someone was holding her hand. Fleur sighed, and failed again to make any movement. Madam Pomfrey must have given her a recuperation draught.

How long had she been here? It couldn’t have been more than a few hours, surely. She knew this would happen. As soon as she cast her shield in the arena, she worried that she may over-exert herself. Her magical stamina was impressive, but the energy it took to hold steady her force fields was immense, and she mentally scolded herself for thinking that she would be able to handle holding it for so long.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice and a light pressure around her hand.

“Still, you showed such amazing skill. You really are a spectacular witch, Fleur.”

Fleur felt her heart rate quicken at the sound of her mate, well……potential mate. Hermione was sitting here, waiting for her to wake and to make sure she was alright. Judging from the lack of movement or other noise around them, they were alone. Hermione could be with Harry right now, but instead she was here. The older witch felt like her heart was soaring, before she heard her little lioness continue.

“Viktor and Harry tied for first, they both received forty-two points, which quite frankly I find laughable, as Viktor lacked the finesse needed for this challenge.” Fleur wondered how the Bulgarian decided to deal with his dragon, she would have to ask later, when she was physically capable. The next question that popped into her mind was already eating away at her. _What place did I finish with_?

“Cedric had to be carried out of the arena after he escaped his dragon.” Hermione’s voice seemed quieter at this, and Fleur had to focus her ears to hear her girlfriend. “I haven’t seen him since, but from what I could see from my seat his burns were horrific.” Fleur knew his burns were horrible. The bubbling on his face when he was carried past her in the tent was an image that would surely be forever ingrained in her mind.

“He received thirty-eight points, mostly for not being able to make it back to the tent on his own, I suppose.”

Fleur felt her heart drop. Only thirty-eight points? The boy could’ve easily been killed from his burns had he not received immediate medical attention from the school’s head nurse in the tent, and for this he was rewarded with only thirty-eight points? This only fueled the French woman’s fear of her own score, she hoped Hermione would end her misery and say it already.

“You did beautifully, Fleur.” Fleur could hear the pride in the younger girl’s voice and felt happiness wash over her. Still, she sensed a touch of pity in Hermione’s words.

“I mean, you would’ve definitely had higher points had your dragon not gone insane out of nowhere. By the way I hope you know that you’ll be explaining that to me later….as if you can even hear me now.” Hermione trailed off with a sad chuckle. “Anyway, the judges were impressed with the way you handled everything. Well… _most_ of the judges.” Fleur already knew which judge had given her the lowest score. Hermione’s voice was becoming more heated and Fleur knew by the loss of one hand one her own that her girlfriend was waving a hand around as she spoke, it was an adorable habit that Fleur had picked up on during one of their many scholarly debates.

“Really it was completely admirable the way you stopped our stands from collapsing. Did you know it was the Gryffindor stands? Oh never mind, the point is Dumbledore made a solid case for you to the other judges and they voted by majority that you should be awarded with extra points for showing the greatest fortitude of the Champions in this first task.”

Fleur waited, hoping Hermione would come out with it soon.

“You were awarded forty-two points Fleur!” Her voice was heavy with excitement and Fleur felt her young Gryffindor’s free hand land on her upper bicep, squeezing affectionately.

“Really if Crouch hadn’t given you such a low score to begin with, you would’ve had a near perfect score! I don’t think you’ll have to worry about anyone taking you seriously from now on.”

Fleur was elated. She would have to make sure and send a detailed letter to her parents and grandmother, explaining the situation of her dragon and how it all unfolded. She knew they were worried when they found out about the First Task.

Her excitement was causing her mind to become hazy once again and she struggled to stay awake, she just needed to feel Hermione’s presence.

The younger girl sighed heavily, sadness creeping back into her voice as she spoke.

“And now here we are in the hospital wing. After you promised that you wouldn’t get hurt, and I’m sitting here waiting for you to wake, talking to you to keep myself sane. Which makes me feel the complete opposite.”

Fleur could hear her partner’s voice wavering. She knew if she could only look at her, Hermione’s eyes would be full of tears, some may even be streaming down her face. She struggled to say something to comfort the younger witch, to say anything at all to let her know that she was awake. But the more she struggled, the hazier everything became until she felt herself beginning to slip back into unconsciousness. It was only a matter of time. She knew she had to sleep in order to recover fully.

“Just….just wake up soon, Fleur.” Hermione’s voice became quieter, and Fleur was barely able to make out the words. “Just please wake up soon…” Fleur fought with her body to stay awake, and felt herself falling back into the darkness.

But not before she heard those last four words.

“I love you, Fleur.”

 

XXXX

 

Fleur sat back into the soft cushion of her loveseat and let out a small huff of annoyance as Hermione once again pulled away from her advances. It was Sunday evening, a full twenty-seven hours after she had been released from the medical ward, and she felt perfectly fine, despite the worried glances her girlfriend kept throwing in her direction and Hermione’s refusal to go further than a light kiss.

Fleur craved more. She wanted more than gentle kisses and short embraces, and she knew Hermione did too. She could tell by the way the young Gryffindor briefly deepened their last kiss, before pulling away quickly and looking Fleur over as if she was waiting for her to break into a thousand pieces.

Fleur rolled her head to the left to see that Hermione had moved to the far corner of the small couch and seemed to have picked up where she left off in her book. She was adorable, Fleur thought, watching as she bit her lip and concentrated on the ancient symbols in front of her. Such a beautiful, intelligent witch and Fleur couldn’t stop the word from slipping into the forefront of her mind. Since the day before, she had been hearing those four words floating through her mind like a broken record, her heart skipping a beat right along with it. _I love you, Fleur_.

But had she heard her correctly? What if it had all been a dream? It had been so hazy that Fleur couldn’t be sure…

She watched as Hermione’s tongue slipped out to wet her lips, and she held it there for a moment in concentration before it disappeared into her mouth again. Fleur sat up slowly and reached over to the younger girl, grabbing the book from her hand and marking the page before she set it gently on the table in front of them. She pulled Hermione in, and planted a rough kiss onto girlfriend’s mouth. She smirked when Hermione moaned at the feel of Fleur’s tongue entering her mouth, and breathed deeply as Hermione’s own tongue rose to the challenge.

All too soon though, Hermione pushed against Fleur, breaking their kiss.

“W-we can’t do that right now, Fleur. You need your rest.” Hermione said breathlessly. She stood and began pacing the floor on the opposite side of the small coffee table.

Fleur let out a dramatic huff and threw herself back into the cushions. She blew out a puff of air at the stray hair covering her eyes that had come loose from her ponytail. She crossed her arms in a childish pout that Hermione would’ve found amusing had she not been worrying over how fragile she thought Fleur was at the moment.

“I assure you, amour, I am perfectly fine. Madam Pomfrey confirmed zis yesterday. Ozerwise, I would still be in ze ‘ospital, non?” Fleur tilted her head and waited for a response.

Hermione knew she was right, of course. But she couldn’t get her mind off of how Fleur had looked, lying unconscious in the hospital bed. She had seemed so frail and Hermione had been so afraid, even after Fleur had woken up two hours later. The young Gryffindor nodded reluctantly, she really did yearn for her older witch. She wanted nothing more than to sink into those cushions with Fleur and kiss that blasted smirk right off of her face.

Fleur sat up, eyeing her girlfriend with an almost predatory look, and patted the seat next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes, but made her way back to the blonde anyway, slowly taking a seat at the edge of the couch. A shiver ran straight through her, landing hard between her legs as Fleur leaned forward and ran her fingernails through Hermione’s hair and along her scalp. Hermione gasped at the sensation and closed her eyes when Fleur leaned in further still, and ghosted her lips along Hermione’s exposed neck. Hermione could feel her restraint becoming weaker and weaker with each movement from the older girl. Fleur moved her fingers into the hair at the back of Hermione’s head, and used it as leverage to pull her in, just as Hermione turned to take a look at the Frenchwoman.

The kiss was heavy with the longing that both of them carried, and Fleur wasted no time deepening the kiss, she knew Hermione wouldn’t pull away this time. Hermione moaned into Fleur’s mouth as the older girl did that _incredible_ move with her tongue again. She sucked on the blonde’s lower lip and nipped at it roughly before Fleur took control of the kiss once more.

Hermione decided that she wasn’t quite ready to release control just yet, and in a bold move, climbed onto Fleur’s lap, effectively straddling the older girl. Fleur gasped at the move, surprised at her girlfriend’s confidence. Hermione’s hands soon found their way into the silky blonde locks below her, and she secured Fleur’s head in her hands, making sure the blonde wasn’t going anywhere, and deepened the kiss even further. She loved the little whimper that Fleur let out when she tugged on the hair at the back of her neck. She loved the way Fleur’s hips bucked up every time she scratched her scalp and the hungry way Fleur was licking down her neck, moving Hermione’s collar out of the way to place hot kisses along her collarbone. The brunette groaned as Fleur sank her teeth into the place where Hermione’s neck met her shoulder, Hermione loved every moment and did Fleur just _growl_?

Hermione pulled Fleur’s hair again, bringing her lips down passionately against her champion’s and gasped loudly when she felt Fleur’s hands begin to play with the hem of her sweater. Hermione gasped Fleur’s name into her mouth as she shivered at the new sensation of Fleur caressing her stomach.

 Both girls were panting and the older girl’s hands seemed to become bolder after hearing her girlfriend moan her name appreciatively. They worked their way farther into Hermione’s shirt and Fleur splayed her hands out along the girl’s sides, trying to feel as much skin as she possibly could.

“Oh! _Yes_ ,” Hermione moaned, drawing out the word for several seconds before the upward movement of Fleur’s hands drew another quick gasp from her lips.

The cool fingers moved slowly upward, coming to rest on Hermione’s warm ribcage, just under her breasts. She desperately wanted to feel Fleur’s hands on her there, but the older witch seemed to have stalled. She didn’t want to wait anymore.

Hermione removed her hands from Fleur’s hair, only now noticing the slight rocking motion of her hips into the older girl’s lap. She slowly moved her hands up Fleur’s arms until they settled on her wrists. She pulled back slightly to look Fleur in the eyes, and found that the fair-skinned beauty was flushed, nostrils flared and a questioning look in her eye. Hermione smiled and nudged Fleur’s hands up, so they were finally cupping her.

Both girls moaned loudly at the sensation, and their lips crashed together again. Hermione moaned at the feeling, she couldn’t remember anything feeling so good before this, aside from the way she ground herself into Fleur’s thigh just nights before. But this was a different kind of pleasure entirely and she moaned into Fleur’s mouth, feeling the moisture pooling between her legs.

Fleur could feel hardening nipples pressing against her palms, and lowered her fingers to give an experimental swipe along the pert nubs. Hermione’s hips jerked forward once, hard, and Fleur smiled at the heavy pants the younger girl was emitting. Liking the reaction, Fleur decided to push the girl a little further. She shifted both hands so that her fingers were placed just over her girlfriend’s nipples, and gave each one a light pinch, tugging gently before repeating the movement.

“Oh _Fleur_!” Hermione squeaked out. She felt like she was going to combust, but what a way to go. She threw her head back and let out another moan and Fleur took the opportunity to gently suck on the skin below her ear once again.

Hermione loved the way the older girl’s hands felt on her body. How long had she dreamed about this? How many nights had she drawn the red curtains closed around her bed, cast a silencing ward, and touched herself to thoughts of this very scenario? And here she was, finally experiencing the pleasure that Fleur was capable of giving, and it was even better than anything she could’ve imagined. Fleur’s hands felt amazing and she knew just what she was doing and _Merlin_ the sound of Fleur’s breath in her ear was sinful and-

The door to the room swung open slowly, and the two girls broke apart as fast as they could, but it was no use. Standing in the doorway was a very upset Madame Maxime, a startled look on her face. Clearly, this was not what she was expecting to find upon entering her Champion’s quarters. The two students were attempting to look innocent, but their flushed faces and tousled hair, along with the red mark developing on Hermione’s neck and the way that Fleur kept reaching over to discreetly straighten the Gryffindor’s sweater were doing them no favors.

Whatever shock was written on the large woman’s face was quickly gone, as the elegant woman regained her composure. Unfortunately, Hermione thought, her composed self seemed rather angry.

“Miss Delacour, what may I ask is going on ‘ere?” The woman demanded with a quiet tone of authority.

Hermione looked between the two French women and for the first time, saw that Fleur’s confident exterior was shaken. When neither girl seemed to be able to come up with an appropriate response, the French Headmistress straightened her back and pushed the door open wider, stepping to the side with a sweeping motion and gesturing to the door.

“Miss Granger, I believe it is time for you to return to the castle.”

Hermione nodded dumbly and collected her things, quickly walking out of the room, closely followed by Fleur, who had still not said a thing. She turned toward the entrance of the carriage and hesitated as she heard the Headmistress speak again.

“Fleur, I will be seeing you in my office after you escort your… friend out of the carriage, do not keep me waiting.” With that, the woman turned toward the back hallway of the carriage and disappeared behind a beautifully carved door.

Fleur turned to Hermione and motioned for the exit. She took in Hermione’s appearance, the younger girl looked absolutely mortified. Her face was flushed, and her sweater was slightly askew and she avoided looking up from the floor as she and Fleur passed through the open atrium where several students were studying. Well, had been studying. Most of the Beauxbatons students were now watching the pair. Fleur watched as some of the girls looked Hermione up and down curiously, while others looked to their champion for answers to their curiosities. Two of her close friends shook their heads, smiling, and returned to their studies. They were almost to the door of the carriage, when Fleur met the gaze of her closest friend, Jaqueline, who was giving her an amused, curious look. She raised her eyebrows at Fleur and tilted her head slightly, indicating that they would most definitely be discussing this later, whether Fleur wanted to or not.

They stepped out into the late November chill and Fleur waited for the door to close behind them before speaking.

“It is going to be alright, mon amour.” She said calmly.

“Merlin, I can’t believe that just happened!” Hermione was pacing again and Fleur smiled at her endearing girlfriend.

“’Ermione, it will be ok, I promise.” Fleur stepped forward, trying to still her.

“Oh right! It’ll be fine, I’m sure! I’ll never be allowed in the carriage again.” She panicked.

“’Ermione.”

“Who _knows_ how many points I’ve just lost the House.”

“Amour, please.”

“How am I going to explain _that one_ to the boys-“

“’Ermione!” Fleur grabbed the Gryffindor by the shoulders and pulled her to a stop. She looked into her frantic eyes and smiled even further.

“Will you do me ze ‘onor of attending ze Yule Ball wiz me?”

Hermione’s mouth slammed shut in surprise and her eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend. Fleur held her breath until finally Hermione laughed. She threw her books down and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck and Fleur couldn’t help but kiss her. Hermione laughed into the kiss and pulled back.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She smiled brightly and Fleur laughed in return, pulling her beautiful witch in for another embrace.

Hermione laughed and pushed her away gently. “Now now, I think we’re in enough trouble as it is, no need to keep her waiting.”

Fleur smiled. “I do not anticipate zat it will be as bad as you zink, amour.”

Still, she released the younger girl.

“Find me after dinner?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“As if you would be able to ‘ide from me.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. This has been a long time coming and for that I apologize. Fear not, this story is far from abandoned and there will most definitely be more regular updates moving forward. The second half of last year was a doozy! Among other things, I got married which took a good chunk of time to plan, as well as several other life moments. I hope you haven't given up on the story yet, there's lots more to come so without stalling any more, here's Chapter 12!

The nerves in her stomach threatened to bubble over as Fleur stood just inside the doorway of her Headmistress’s office. She entered the room cautiously and kept her eyes on the desk in an attempt to avoid eye contact, though she could feel Madame Maxime’s eyes watching her as she neared the chair intended for her. When she finally did venture a glance at her teacher, the large woman motioned for her to sit.

As she sat, Fleur watched as a quill behind her Headmistress scribbled furiously in a large blue folder. She strained her eyes and realized the document was indeed her personal file for the school. Fleur was racking her brain for a reasonable defense for herself. She couldn’t very well chalk it up to a misunderstanding, could she? After all, there was no denying that Fleur’s hands were very much underneath Hermione’s sweater when the woman walked in, and the Gryffindor had been firmly situated in the French student’s lap. The Headmistress was well versed in the many teenage excuses from years of teaching and Fleur had nowhere near enough time to think up a new one. So what then…the truth?

“Well Miss Delacour? What do you have to say for yourself?” Madam Maxime’s voice cut into her thoughts. The enchanted quill finished making its notes with several emphatic underscores and dropped itself back into the inkwell with a soft plop, Fleur’s file floating into place on the desk immediately after.

Fleur steeled herself with a deep breath and decided to cut right to the chase.

“She is my mate, Madame.” Fleur stated quietly.

The large woman looked up from the blue file, surprise written on her face for the second time that day. She was quiet for a moment, and seemed to be processing the declaration before she finally shook her head and spoke.

“I seem to ‘ave ‘eard zis story once before, Miss Delacour.”

Fleur shook her head. “Zat was not ze same.”

“And zat was not what you told me at ze time.” Maxime sighed. “Why is it zat you believe she is your intended?”

Fleur looked at her hands, letting thoughts of Hermione wash over her. “I can feel it,” she paused and looked up into the eyes of the older woman. “It is so intense zat sometimes it ‘urts when I am not near ‘er. It isn’t like before, Madame.”

Fleur knew which other instance her Headmistress was referring to. It had happened almost two years ago. She had been presented with another possible mate, the first such person she had encountered, and didn’t think twice before throwing herself headfirst into the relationship and disregarding the advice of her family and Headmistress. Elise was the older girl’s name, and Fleur was sure the charismatic girl would be her one, her mate, but soon realized that the older Beauxbatons student considered her a fling.

“It was not ze same, I was merely a novelty.” Fleur spoke again. “But ‘Ermione….. I can feel ze love she ‘as for me.” And she could. Even aside from the hazy memory of Hermione’s confession of love, Fleur could feel it. She could see it in the way Hermione looked at her, hear it in her laugh. In the persistent way Hermione encouraged her to get enough rest between particularly strenuous training sessions. She felt it every time they were together.

Madame Maxime was quiet for a moment, simply watching Fleur as she spoke of her girlfriend. When she finally spoke again, her tone was much softer.

“’Ave you informed your grandmother of zis?”

Since Fleur first began her education at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, her headmistress had been made aware of her heritage and the situations that could arise due to it, especially when Fleur began puberty. The large woman had been in close contact with Fleur’s grandmother Angeline, a full Veela, and her mother Apolline on matters pertaining to Fleur’s creature blood. Fleur’s academic discipline was always a delicate subject when the matter related to her heritage.

Fleur nodded. “I ‘ave written to boz my Grand-mère and parents, zey are well aware of ze situation.”

It was true. Fleur wrote letters to her family almost daily, detailing the tournament and her schooling in Scotland, not leaving a thing out. She wrote to them of her new friends and her new more-than-friend Hermione Granger and though they were delighted, they also cautioned her to keep her head on straight and not rush into anything. Fleur was sure she would be receiving a strongly worded letter from her mother after this meeting with Madame Maxime, though her grandmother would probably just chuckle at her oldest grandchild’s antics.

Maxime reached over for her quill, taking her time to manually write a few notes into Fleur’s folder, not saying a word as Fleur anxiously awaited her reply. Finally, she set the quill down and closed the folder.

“As it is clear zat you and Mademoiselle Granger are no longer using your time in ze carriage to study,” the Headmistress folded her hands on the desk and stared resolutely at her student, “she will no longer be permitted inside zis carriage.”

Fleur’s mouth dropped open indignantly. “But she ‘ _as_ been ‘elping me to study Madame! She ‘elped me in ze First Task!”

Maxime’s eyes widened. “You should know better zan to accept ‘elp regarding ze Tournament from a rival student!” She admonished. What had gotten into her best student this year?

Fleur didn’t hesitate in her response. “Well I ‘ave and it seems to ‘ave paid off quite well!” She lowered to her voice to a much less combative volume before continuing. “I trust ‘er wiz my life Madame. Please allow ‘er to continue ‘elping me.”

Fleur was bordering on begging now, and she knew it. But she couldn’t swallow the idea of her Headmistress thinking Hermione was just a scheming student from a rival school.

Maxime paused, and after several tense moments sighed again.

“Mademoiselle Granger will not be banned from ze carriage.”

Fleur perked up with eyes full of hope.

“’Owever,” she continued, “your study appointments will be restricted to ze common area wiz ze other girls. You may ‘ave time alone outside of zis carriage, but it will not interfere with your classwork or your place in ze tournament, am I understood?”

Fleur nodded quickly. It was better than nothing, and she was already thinking of ways around the inconvenience.

“Furzermore, your training sessions wiz me will be increased to three times a week.”

Fleur wasn’t as happy with this, but nodded and accepted the added workload.

“Your parents will be informed of zis transgression. You may leave.” Maxime concluded with finality.

Fleur jumped out of her seat, gave a deep curtsy to her mentor and turned to run from the room, but her Headmistress stopped her.

“Miss Delacour?” Fleur turned to the woman, who had a ghost of a smile on her face. “Excellent job ‘andling your dragon.”

Fleur smiled and thanked her once more before running to her bedroom to retrieve her books on the way to the castle’s library. She was eager prove to her Headmistress that she wasn’t making a mistake and knew that she wouldn’t be able to study in her own room this evening, with memories of how Hermione’s soft skin felt beneath her hands still fresh in her mind.

 

XXXX

 

She rounded the corner, narrowly avoiding a puddle on her way to the castle. Her meeting with Madame Maxime had gone fairly well, all things considered. Of course, she knew if she hadn’t just defeated a dragon in a most impressive fashion, and if she wasn’t currently tied for first place in the Triwizard Tournament, her punishment would have been much different.

She pulled her bag further onto her shoulder and cast a warming spell over herself to ward off the late-November chill. Hearing heavy footsteps behind her, she moved to the side to let the person by.

“Well _someone_ left in an awful hurry earlier.”

Fleur heard the familiar voice and groaned. “Mon Dieu, not now Jaqui.”

Her friend laughed and finally caught up to her, falling into step beside her. “Come now, since when do we withhold such interesting information?”

“I am not wizolding, it _just_ ‘appened!” Fleur huffed out a frustrated breath, much to the amusement of the other girl.

“Well if you didn’t wish to be caught, you could’ve told me beforehand, I would have kept Madame occupied.” Jaqueline teased pointedly.

“I know,” Fleur groaned while rubbing a hand over her face. She honestly hadn’t thought about it.

“And since all I saw was your little English friend’s flushed face, you can imagine my mind is exhausting itself trying to fill in the blanks on its own.” Fleur shot her an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

“What with the way she kept adjusting her sweater-“

“Jaqui,” Fleur said in a warning tone.

“Almost as if she were making sure it was on correctly,” She continued innocently before being abruptly cut off again.

“Jaqui!” Fleur said loudly before lowering her voice. “Enough, come to my room tonight and we will talk zen of course, but now I am busy!”

Jaqueline laughed at her friend but conceded. “Oui,” she looked at Fleur’s face. “But see? It cannot all be bad Fleur, you are still wearing that same smile you usually get when you are thinking of a particular witch.”

Fleur’s smile grew wider. “She said zat she would go wiz me.”

“To the ball?” Jaqueline smiled back at her.

“Oui,” Fleur blushed and once again imagined the night of the upcoming Ball. She couldn’t wait to spend the evening with her girlfriend.

Jaqueline smiled and playfully slapped Fleur’s shoulder. “Well of course she will go with you, you two are nearly inseparable!” Fleur smiled and blushed. “Particularly alone in your room, with the door closed.”

It was Fleur’s turn to smack her friend’s shoulder in feigned anger before she burst out laughing.

As they neared the castle, their laughter died down.

“Jaqui, I really must study before dinner.” Fleur began as they slowed their steps.

Jaqueline held up her hand to silence her. “Say no more, I will see you tonight and you will tell me all of the juicy details.”

Fleur rolled her eyes and laughed as she made her way into the castle.

 

XXXX

 

By the time Fleur walked into the library, the residual tension in the pit of her stomach had sparked back to life. Mentally rehashing the events of the day certainly hadn’t helped her desire. She couldn’t stop thinking about the noises Hermione had made when she was in her lap earlier. How intoxicating it was to hear Hermione’s raspy voice in her ear, calling her name. She was snapped back to the present when she heard that same familiar voice, this time speaking in a quiet, polite tone.

“Thank you, that is very kind, but I already have a date for the Ball.”

Fleur spun her head in the direction of the voice, and saw Viktor Krum nod disappointedly at Hermione. He lifted her hand and bowed to her, kissing it as he dipped down.

“If you change your mind, please consider me as an alternative.” The tall Bulgarian spoke before straightening himself and walking away.

Fleur felt her face grow hot with jealousy and felt her eyes shift colors. Her body began thrumming with energy as her thrall washed over her. Seeing another person put their lips on Hermione made the Veela in her see red. She took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to rationalize with herself that it was a gesture in the young Seeker’s culture, he was merely being polite. She watched as Viktor walked away, a crowd of girls glaring angrily at Hermione as they followed him. Looking back to Hermione, she saw her girlfriend was flushed and seemed to be looking around for something…or someone.

It was then that Fleur realized her thrall had reached her girlfriend, and she quickly turned to head toward the back of the library, to a secluded corner she had found when she first came to Hogwarts. She needed to finish calming herself and get her thrall under control before she made a scene. Already, a group of boys was staring at her in awe and the last thing she needed was the entire library gawking at her.

By the time she reached her small haven, she could feel herself returning to control. Sighing, she looked around the small space. It was in a far corner of the massive library, near a stained-glass window. The area was surrounded by bookshelves, almost creating its own small room, and was big enough for a few chairs and one decent-sized table.

Fleur began to unpack her books, placing her inkwell and favorite blue quill on the table as well, and in no time, began to jot down notes from her first book. She startled when someone stumbled into her quiet sanctuary and looked up to see Hermione, flushed and clearly aroused.

“I thought you would still be in the carriage.” Hermione said quietly, slowly stalking toward Fleur.

Fleur’s pulse quickened as Hermione neared her, and she watched the younger girl closely as she reached the table and slowly closed the book Fleur was referencing.

Fleur looked up at her and gives her a small smile.

“I needed to study before dinner,” Fleur explained. “And you will be ‘appy to know zat ze meeting with Madame went well.” She trailed off at the end of her thought when she noticed the way Hermione was looking at her.

Hermione didn’t seem to be paying very much attention to what Fleur was saying, she was more focused on Fleur’s lips as she spoke. Fleur set her quill down and watched as Hermione leaned over the table on her hands, nuzzling her face into Fleur’s neck and hair and inhaling deeply.

“What are you doing to me?” Hermione whispered hotly into her ear, sending a shiver down Fleur’s back. She pulled away and looked at Fleur and smirked at the darkened eyes that were giving away her arousal.

She kissed the blonde, hard, and didn’t relent until they were both panting for air.

“Whatever it is,” she husked into Fleur’s lips, “don’t stop. Please.”

She leaned in to kiss Fleur again, but Fleur stood, pushing her chair out quickly.

“Amour, we must stop.” Fleur weakly protested. “I would very much like to avoid getting caught by Madam Pince.” She half-joked.

 Hermione pushed off the table and slowly rounded the corner of it, walking toward the blonde and backing her into a corner of bookshelves. Fleur grunted when her back hit the shelves, and groaned roughly at the nearness of her girlfriend. But when Hermione grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck in a clear act of dominance, Fleur decided she wouldn’t be outdone. With a low rumble from the back of her throat she grabbed Hermione’s hips and the young Gryffindor found herself once again pressed against a bookshelf by the French beauty.

Fleur leaned down and trailed her lips lightly up Hemione’s collar bone, along her smooth neck where she scraped her teeth against sensitive skin. Coming to rest just below her ear, Fleur’s lips sucked the skin into her mouth and began leaving an impressive red mark.

Hermione’s breath quickened and she moaned into the blonde locks before her.

“I want more.”

Fleur released a quiet moan and bit Hermione’s ear, causing the younger girl to cry out in pleasure. Hermione drew her hand up Fleur’s side, grazing her breasts and smiling when Fleur gasped into her ear. Her hand continued its journey, up over Fleur’s arm until it reached her wrist. She slowly wrapped her fingers around Fleur’s palm and dragged the hand away from where it was firmly rooted in her own wild hair. Pulling downward, she dragged their joined hands slowly down her stomach, over her hip and down to her thighs. Fleur’s mouth was no longer moving over Hermione’s neck. In fact, Fleur could scarcely breath with the motions Hermione was leading her through. Her brain felt as if it was short-circuiting and she struggled to use it.

But Hermione wasn’t finished with their journey. She lifted Fleur’s hand up, underneath the Hogwarts-issued skirt she was wearing, and gradually drew it up her thighs. She gasped at the feeling of Fleur’s fingers on her skin, the noise breaking through the silence. Her blood was rushing in her ears and she wanted so badly. It was all she could feel. She wanted what Fleur was capable of giving her, that pleasure that she felt earlier. She continued her ascension, stopping only when Fleur’s hand reached her center.

Fleur let out the breath she had been holding. Hermione was so _warm_ and Fleur knew they shouldn’t. But she couldn’t help herself. Hermione was practically begging her to continue. The younger girl released her grip on Fleur’s wrist, waiting to see if Fleur would give her what she so desperately wanted.

She didn’t disappoint.

Fleur finally gave in, losing her inner battle as her hand took control of her brain and she pressed her fingers into the hot apex of Hermione’s thighs. Both girls moaned. She was wet, that much Fleur knew. She could feel it through the last barrier that separated Hermione’s flesh from the tips of her fingers and when she pressed again Hermione’s hands flew to Fleur’s shoulders, gripping her hard.

Hermione’s head was swimming. _Merlin,_ Fleur’s fingers felt amazing there. Her entire body was standing at attention as she waited for Fleur to move again. Fleur let out a small whimper and moved her fingers in a tight circle, her other hand gripping Hermione’s waist, her breath hot in the younger girl’s neck.

Hermione moaned loudly at the sensation and she spread her legs apart, eager to give Fleur more room to move.

“Fleur,” Hermione managed to choke out into the blonde’s hair with a grunt.

Fleur’s head was hazy with arousal, she could barely think of anything other than the damp heat her fingers were pressing against. But hearing her name brought her back to her senses long enough to register their situation, and she jerked her hand away, letting Hermione’s skirt fall back in its place around her legs. She placed her hands on the bookshelves on either side of the Gryffindor and dropped her head down, taking a steadying breath.

_It can’t happen like this_ , Fleur thought. _Hermione deserves better_. They deserved better. She wouldn’t allow their first time to happen in a crowded library, rushed for time.

After a moment, Fleur felt a soft hand on her cheek. She looked up at her girlfriend and sighed into the gentle kiss Hermione gave her.

“Why don’t we go to the Great Hall before Ron eats all the food?” Hermione’s tone was joking and she gave Fleur a wry smile, but it didn’t hide her flushed cheeks.

They both laughed, the tension from moments before dissipating. Fleur straightened up to begin gathering her things, but Hermione slid her hands down and held her there firmly by her waist. Fleur looked at her, confused.

Hermione was blushing now, and opened her mouth, closing it just as quickly. Fleur could see that she was searching for the words and tilted her head curiously, waiting for her to speak.

“It wasn’t’ your thrall.” Hermione finally blurted out.

Fleur felt her own face flush and pulled her head back slightly to be able to see Hermione more fully.

“I mean,” Hermione said, her eyes flicking between Fleur’s lips and the eyes that were still fading back to the bright blue she loved. “I know what your thrall feels like by now, and that wasn’t it. I do want more with you Fleur.” She said quietly, before straightening up and looking Fleur in the eyes.

“I meant it.”

Fleur’s heart was thumping wildly and she opened her mouth to respond, but it seemed their secluded corner of the library wasn’t so secluded today.

“‘Mione, where the bloody- Merlin’s pants!” Ginny’s hands flew to her face, covering her eyes as she glimpsed her friends in an awkward position, faces flushed and Fleur’s body pinning Hermione to the books. The two older girls looked at each other and realized that they were in yet another compromising position. Fleur felt as if they had been interrupted enough for a lifetime and rolled her eyes, laughing at Ginny’s awkward posture. She never thought she would see the youngest Weasley caught off her guard.

Ginny looked at a random book, rather high on the shelf next to her. “Um, alright then.”

Fleur looked from her girlfriend to her friend and smiled at the matching shade of red tinting both sets of cheeks.

“Well, when you’re finished, we were going to dinner.” Ginny lamely finished.

Fleur looked to Hermione and chuckled at the familiar eye roll she was shooting in her friend’s direction.

“We’re going to dinner right now, Gin.” Hermione said in a slightly annoyed tone. “And for goodness sake, stop covering your eyes! Honestly, you’re so dramatic!”

Fleur couldn’t help herself and finally burst out laughing. Hermione shook her head at the older blonde but smiled anyway. Fleur had always been able to get over these sorts of embarrassments quickly.

Ginny gave Hermione a wry look and backed out of the area theatrically, taking each step away deliberately.

 Hermione laughed and turned to help Fleur, who was already packing up her notes and supplies. She reached for the nearest stack of notes, ensuring the ink was dry before rolling the parchment up.

As she was stacking the notes, Hermione felt Fleur’s hands curve around her hips and she gasped when she felt her lean in. She felt the hot breath ghost across her ear as Fleur spoke quietly.

“About wanting more,” Hermione’s breath caught in her throat at the tone. “You may have as much as you like, amour.”

Fleur’s voice wasn’t sexual at all, merely filled with promise. There was no doubt as to what Fleur was implying, and Hermione shuddered at the thought of having full control over their pace. Fleur gently took the notes from Hermione’s hand and kissed her cheek chastely before picking up her bag and turning to leave their small area.

Hermione was frozen in place and could only stare after her alluring girlfriend. Her mind was running wild with thoughts of Fleur.

Fleur neared the doorway and turned to look at the speechless brunette.

 “Are you joining the rest of us for dinner, ‘Ermione?” The Frenchwoman teased and walked back toward the entrance of the library.

Hermione watched the gentle sway of Fleur’s hips as she walked, until her brain finally turned back on and she ran after her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who's reading for sticking with this story! I promise I'm still plugging away at it every chance I get, so don't worry it's definitely not abandoned! Now then, who's ready for Ron to find out about our girls?

The first snow had finally fallen overnight, and Hermione casted a warming spell over herself as she, Fleur and Ginny crossed the courtyard on their way into the castle. The Yule Ball was in just over two weeks and it seemed to be all anyone could talk about. Ginny and Hermione had even spent the previous weekend working on their outfits for the big night. Neville had awkwardly approached Ginny several days earlier to invite her, and though Harry and Ron still didn’t have dates, Hermione was looking forward to a night of fun with her friends.

But the sinking feeling that had taken up residence in the pit of her stomach over the last few days was still present, and she knew there was only one way to get rid of it.

“I need to tell Ron,” she sighed.

Fleur turned from her conversation with Ginny and the two girls looked over at the brunette. Ginny pursed her lips in sympathy, but Fleur merely seemed amused.

“Oui amour, you ‘ave mentioned zat four times since yesterday evening.” Fleur nudged her girlfriend’s shoulder and reached down to weave their fingers together.

“I’m just wary is all,” Hermione explained. “Ron’s been known to lose control of his mouth before his brain can catch up and I don’t much feel like getting into an argument with him.”

Fleur nodded slowly.

“I’m sure you are over-zinking it, amour.”

Hermione seriously doubted it, but then Fleur had yet to see Ron’s temper flare up….and she had waited far too long to tell him that she was dating the blonde.

“I’d love to agree with you on this one, Fleur, but unfortunately Hermione is right. My brother can be a bit of a prat at times.” Ginny chimed in.

Fleur shook her head at the pair of Gryffindors. She was sure there was more to it than met the eye.

 

XXXX

 

Several hours later found the three girls happily seated in the Great Hall for lunch with Harry and Ron. The group had been listening to Ron commiserate about his lack of date and his overall intimidation of women, and they laughed as he sank down onto his folded arms. Hermione shook her head, at least Harry didn’t seem to be too phased by the matter. Though as a champion, his need for a date was a bit more pressing.

“Oi, ‘Mione!” Ron sat up abruptly, a hopeful look on his face. “Why don’t you go with me?”

Hermione sat back on the bench and placed her hands in her lap. “I’m flattered Ronald, really. I just love being a last resort.”

The table laughed at her sarcasm. She could hear Fleur chuckle beside her, and she turned to smile at her girlfriend. She could listen to that sound for hours. She couldn’t wait to go to the Ball with her.

“Anyway, I already have a date, thanks.” She continued.

Ron huffed in frustration at his dashed hopes. “What? No you don’t, I know you just told Viktor that because you don’t like Quidditch.”

Fleur bristled slightly at the mention of the Bulgarian, while Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend. She didn’t much care for his insinuation. As if she would reject someone merely because their interests differed.

“Honestly Ron, I’m not that rude. Viktor seems nice,” Fleur tensed once again at the complement, before she felt Hermione’s reassuring hand on her thigh and relaxed into the touch. “But I actually _do_ have a date already.”

The hand on her thigh gave a light squeeze and Fleur smiled at Hermione.

“Since when?” Ron continued, clearly not believing her. Fleur was beginning to understand what Hermione and Ginny meant about him.

“Since soon after the Ball was announced. Not everyone waits until the last minute.” Hermione responded. Her stomach felt like it was floating at the turn in the conversation, and she knew what was coming.

“I don’t believe you have a date already and didn’t tell us!” Ron’s voice was growing louder every time he spoke. He looked at Harry in disbelief, the Gryffindor champion looked down at his plate.

“Well contrary to what you believe, I’m not obligated to clear my dates with you prior to accepting them.” Hermione shot back.

Ginny laughed again at this and Fleur shook her head, hiding a smile. Harry merely looked between his two best friends with a nervous expression.

Ron tossed his hands into the air. “Alright, who is it then?”

Hermione’s body tensed and she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Fleur placed her hand on the small of Hermione’s back and smiled at her. She leaned back in her seat with a smug smile tugging at her lips and turned to Ron.

“Moi.” She said proudly.

Hermione ventured a nervous look at her friends. Harry smiled at her and Ginny was practically beaming. Both tried not to laugh when they got a look at the astonished look on Ron’s face.

“You’re taking her?” He said with confusion lacing his words.

“Oui.” Fleur nodded.

“I don’t understand.” He looked to Hermione. “If you’re going with a friend you might as well go with me.”

“I’m not going with a friend Ron, I’m going with my girlfriend.” Hermione said quietly. “Fleur and I are dating.”

“ _What?!_ ” Ron’s voice nearly echoed through the hall. “Since _when_?”

Hermione’s mood finally soured at his outburst, she could see Ginny rolling her eyes at her brother and Harry shifted in his seat as he kicked Ron’s leg, desperately trying to shut him up before he said anything else.

“Since several weeks ago, is that a problem?” Hermione’s raised voice yelled back.

Ron’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, his face growing redder by the second.

“Several,” Ron laughed, as if she was playing the biggest joke on him. He looked to Harry. “Several _weeks!?_ She’s kidding, right?”

At this, Hermione finally stood from her seat.

“You know what? I don’t need this from you, Ron.” She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Fleur sighed and looked across the table to meet Ron’s eye. How had that gone so wrong so fast? As they looked at each other for a moment, it was clear to see the anger written on his face. But she could clearly see that the anger wasn’t directed at her, not really. Ron was being protective of Hermione. She was sure that there was some residual thrall most likely affecting him that had a little something to do with his behavior, but she could also see that he was thinking of the well-being of his friend.

She held eye contact with him for a moment longer before nodding her head in understanding. Bidding the remaining three Gryffindors goodbye, she stood to gather her things and set off to find her girlfriend.

 

XXXX

 

Fleur sat nestled in a large chair in the center of the Beauxbatons carriage. She tucked her feet underneath her and pulled out the latest letter from her grandmother. The familiar owl had delivered the parchment during breakfast and Fleur figured that now was as good a time as any to open it. She glanced down at Hermione, who was sitting on the floor in front of her, the brunette’s back was leaning against the chair Fleur occupied. The younger girl’s notes were spread out on the low table in front of her.

Both girls looked up as Madame Maxime exited her office. The large woman nodded at the pair sternly as she passed them. She made her way toward the door of the carriage, no doubt on her way to have afternoon tea with the other Headmasters.

As soon as she heard the door of the carriage close, Fleur nudged Hermione’s shoulder lightly. The younger girl turned to look up at her girlfriend, only to see the mischievous look on Fleur’s face as she flicked her eyes to the closed door of her bedroom.

Hermione’s eyes widened almost comically as she shook her head.

“No, Fleur!” She said firmly. She was determined to stick to the main room of the carriage for studying. It was now a personal mission of hers to prove to Madame Maxime that she hadn’t made a mistake in allowing her access to the carriage to continue. Though honestly, Hermione was still confused, Fleur never did fully explain the situation to her. Certainly it would’ve been much simpler to revoke her entry.

Fleur laughed at the reaction and held her hands up in mock innocence.

“Per’aps later, hm?” Fleur said with a wink. Hermione shook her head at the blonde and turned back to her notes.

Fleur chuckled and turned her attention to her own papers and carefully opened her grandmother’s letter.

 

_My Dear Fleur,_

_I was so pleased to receive your letter after the First Task. How fortunate that you were able to defeat your dragon without too many injuries. I trust you are fully healed by now, you have always been a resilient young woman._

_I am also delighted to know that you will be attending the upcoming Yule Ball with your Hermione Granger. I do hope that you will ask Jaqueline to take a picture or two of you and your date. It would be wonderful to see your beautiful face again, and of course I would love to finally see this Hermione I have heard so much about. I know your mother and sister will be anxious to see the pair of you as well, it seems you are all Gabrielle can talk about lately. So you see, nothing has changed much here at home._

_On that subject, my dearest granddaughter, I must tell you that your parents were very disappointed to hear from Madame that you were caught in your room in a less than decent state with your young love. I thought we had discussed this my dear, and unless my memory fails me, you did agree that it would be best to move slowly with this relationship? While I am happy that you have found someone who treats you well and who makes you happy, I will remind you that you must exercise some caution._

_I am so proud of you my darling girl, and I look forward to hearing from you soon. Your Christmas gifts from the family will be along shortly, remember, no peeking!_

_All my love,_

_Grand-mère_

 

Fleur lowered the letter and thought hard about its contents. Her grandmother was right of course, they had discussed the topic of her relationship in several lengthy letters. Fleur had promised that her courtship of Hermione would proceed at a much slower pace than her last relationship. But Hermione was different, so much more different than anyone she had ever met, and when it came to her, Fleur found she had a hard time restraining herself.

The sigh of the younger girl broke Fleur from her thoughts and she quickly folded her letter, tucking it into the book in her lap. She leaned forward and ran her fingers along Hermione’s scalp.

Hermione leaned back into the touch.

“I just don’t see how he can be so thick-headed.”

Fleur smiled, she knew that Hermione was referring to Ron yet again, a frequent subject over the last few days.

“’Ow long ’as it been since you’ve spoken?” Fleur asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. Hermione leaned her head back onto the seat of the chair and looked at Fleur upside down.

“Four days…” Hermione replied sadly, before straightening up and continuing angrily. “He’s avoiding me, I don’t understand why he’s acting like this. He’s so stubborn!”

Fleur laughed softly. She trailed her fingertips forward, lightly tracing them over Hermione’s lips and down to her neck.

“Zis is a trait of Gryffindor, non?” She smiled teasingly.

“No it is not a Gryffindor trait!” Hermione huffed indignantly. Fleur arched her eyebrow with an amused look on her face. “Alright it’s been known to happen.” Hermione quietly added.

Fleur rolled her eyes at her girlfriend good naturedly and shook her head.

“’E is only worried for you, amour. I saw it in ‘is eyes. You should not be so angry wiz ‘im.”

Hermione thought on this for a moment. Maybe Fleur was right, but did that give Ron the right to behave so rudely toward them?

“I’ll think about it.” Hermione replied quietly.

“Ah, so kind of you,” Fleur laughed sarcastically. Hermione swatted at the blonde’s hands on her cheeks but Fleur merely laughed and held onto her tightly. She dropped a kiss onto Hermione’s lips and playfully bit at her bottom lip. Hermione laughed into the kiss until she heard another quiet laugh, one that didn’t belong to Fleur.

Fleur lifted her head only slightly and rolled her eyes at the intruder.

“Be still my ‘eart,” Jaqueline said with a swoon, a hand over her heart. She plopped down onto the nearby couch with her own set of books and laughed as Hermione pulled away from Fleur more fully. The young Gryffindor busied herself by shuffling through her notes again and Fleur shot her friend a look.

“Please, don’t stop on my account.” Jaqueline said, cracking open her book. “I only thought I would join the carriage’s new study group, but if you would rather I leave you two alone…”

Hermione blushed and glanced at Jaqueline.

“Not necessary, Jaqui,” Hermione answered with a sheepish smile. “Just studying. That’s _it_.” She shot a look behind her at Fleur, who merely smirked at her and winked. She would certainly need to steal away some time alone with Fleur later.

Fleur straightened up and looked to her friend.

“’Ave you finished wiz your Yule Ball outfit already Jaqui?”

Jaqueline had mentioned that she would be spending her afternoon putting the finishing touches on her dress for the dance and she had been in her room only two hours before joining them.

“Of course,” she responded, “I brought my dress along with me so it only needed a few minor adjustments. I needed to spell it to the right color so I can tell my _date_ what color my corsage should be.”

“Ah, I see.” Fleur laughed and nodded.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them. She had a feeling she was missing something. What was so amusing about Jaqueline having a date to the ball? It was sort of required. She looked to the girl, who looked as if she was going to burst out in laughter at any moment.

“Yes?” She coaxed, since it seemed like neither girl was willing to fill her in without her asking. “And just who is this _date_ Jaqueline?”

The older French girl looked to Fleur, her face red with an almost guilty expression.

“Fleur, would you like to answer that?” She teased her friend.

Hermione took one look at Fleur’s face and just knew the blonde had a hand in whatever situation this was.

“Fleur?” she asked impatiently.

“Well, by mere coincidence, I ‘appened to find out zat Jaqui _still_ ‘ad not accepted a date to ze Ball.” Fleur began. “And so, I zought why not set ‘er and Ronald up for ze night, non?”

Hermione sat up straight at this announcement.

“ _What_?!” She practically screamed.

“Zey boz needed dates!” Fleur defended herself. “Would you ‘ave zem go alone?”

Hermione blinked several times as if to clear her head. Surely this couldn’t be happening.

“After what he’s done you _set him up on a date_?” She couldn’t understand Fleur’s reasoning. “You aren’t supposed to _reward_ him for acting like an ass!”

Jaqueline chuckled at this, only to stop when Hermione turned to her.

“And you, why would you accept? I mean how did he even ask? He’s terrified of girls, let alone one from Beauxbatons.”

“’Ow did ‘e ask?” Jaqueline laughed outright at that, and Fleur couldn’t help but join her after a moment.

“I introduced zem, amour.” Fleur continued the explanation, which was taking far too long for Hermione’s liking. “And after I mentioned zat neizer of zem ‘ad a date yet, Ron stuttered for a few moments. Until Jaqui finally caught on to my idea.”

“And that is when _I_ asked _‘im_.” Jaqueline finished and the two older girls started laughing all over again at the thought.

Hermione shook her head. She took a moment to imagine the conversation and couldn’t help herself from laughing a little at the thought of Ron accepting. It would be an interesting Christmas night, that was for sure.

 

XXXX

 

“Open it again Harry.” Hermione commanded as she paced back and forth across the common room.

Harry gave her an incredulous look as he held his golden egg in his lap. He was half lying on the couch by now. It had been almost two hours of trying to solve the egg and quite frankly, he was getting sick of it. He looked over at the two second years in the corner who were attempting to do their homework. They too were gaping at Hermione’s request. The taller of the two students nudged his friend and they both stood and began packing their bags in frustration.

By now, everyone else had cleared out to escape the horrible screeching noise emitted from the egg. What had started out as an exciting novelty of watching one of their own open his First Task prize, quickly turned into headaches and ended with most of the House scattering to various places of the castle and grounds for the afternoon.

“You’re joking, right?” Harry asked.

“No I am not joking Harry. We can’t solve it until we understand the clue inside. The runes on the outside are of no help, I’ve already checked.” She huffed back at him. It had been nearly a full week of her and Ron avoiding each other and Hermione had thrown herself into solving the egg in an attempt to keep herself sane.

“Fleur hasn’t figured anything out?” Harry asked, swinging his arm over his face and resting his tired eyes.

“No.” She replied curtly. She briefly wondered if Cedric or Viktor had had any luck with their own eggs. What was the point in giving someone a clue if you couldn’t understand any of it? She had been helping Harry and Fleur with their eggs with any spare time she had and so far they had come up with nothing. She wondered where Ron was. She had been monopolizing Harry’s time lately and had to admit to herself that she was curious as to what the redhead had been doing with his free time. Probably annoying Ginny.

“Look, why don’t you just talk to him? I’m sure it would help.” Harry seemed to have caught on to her train of thought. He was now sitting up with his hands on his lap, the golden egg discarded on a pillow by his side.

“Why can’t he just be happy for me?” Hermione asked. She was trying to be annoyed with Ron, but at this point she was just becoming more and more saddened by their situation. She absolutely hated it when her friends stopped talking to her for any period of time.

“He is,” Harry answered. “It just took him by surprise is all. It’s not like any of us has actually dated someone before now. Way to break the mold, ‘Mione.” He joked with a smile.

Hermione gave him a small smile back. “Well he certainly didn’t need to seem so shocked by the notion… it’s not as if I anticipated this happening.”

“I just think it’s a little ridiculous for the two of you not to be speaking just because-“

“ _Excuse me_?” Hermione cut him off, the anger and annoyance flaring back up at Harry’s choice of words. “Need I remind you that you and Ron both gave me the silent treatment for _months_ last year over a _broom_? I hardly think this is the most ridiculous subject we’ve disagreed on.”

Harry at least had the decency to flush red at the memory of how poorly they had treated Hermione for a good portion of their third year. But apparently he wasn’t done attempting to persuade her just yet.

“You also waited two months to let him know.” He reasoned quietly. He knew she couldn’t argue with that. It was the one point she had been turning over in her mind for the last few days, she knew she should have told him sooner, but she had been hoping he would just put the pieces together on his own so she wouldn’t need to make a fuss about it.

“Well everyone else picked up on it.” She said to the floor as she fidgeted with her hand.

“You know he’s not one to pick up on the obvious. Frankly you should be more surprised that I figured it out on my own.” He joked with her again and she smiled, shaking her head. “Of course, walking up on you and Fleur snogging against a tree was a dead giveaway.”

He couldn’t stop laughing at the indignant look of Hermione’s face and she levitated a pillow at his head, trying not to join in his laughter.

The two younger students had finally finished packing up their things and headed for the portrait hole. Harry quieted his laughter and watched as the portrait swung shut, leaving them alone.

“Hey listen,” he began, “now that we’re alone…” He turned to look over his shoulder at the stairway to the dormitories. Hermione’s face grew serious and she walked closer to hear him.

“Can you meet here tonight at midnight?” Harry asked. “He said he’d call again.”

Hermione knew he was referring to Sirius without having to ask, and she nodded her head quickly.

“I’ll make sure to be here.”

“Good,” he nodded happily. “Now, I’m going to go take a walk and try to get rid of this blasted headache if you don’t mind. Think I’ll take a break from trying to burst my eardrums.” He grabbed his egg and stood to put it back in his dormitory. “See you tonight.”

 

XXXX

 

“Harry?” Hermione whispered. She peered around the corner of the staircase into the common room. Finding it empty she rolled her eyes, she was always the first to arrive for their late night meetings with Sirius.

She slowly made her way into the room, being careful to take light steps. They wouldn’t be able to talk with Sirius at all if one of their housemates wandered down the stairs to investigate a noise. Hermione wondered how things were going for Sirius, she knew he was worried for Harry. She was present the night Harry told him about the Goblet firing out his name. Sirius was furious, he threatened to fly to Hogwarts to put a stop to it until she and Harry convinced him that he had multiple people helping him train. Anyway, if anyone were able to stop the Tournament or Harry’s participation in it, it would’ve been Barty Crouch and he seemed to have immediately passed on trying to find any loopholes. Fleur still wouldn’t tell her what was said in the portrait room after the Champions were chosen, but from the look on the older girl’s face, Hermione could tell it wasn’t good.

Hermione jumped when she heard a sharp whisper behind her.

“Harry, where are you? I thought- oh.” Ron’s step halted completely as he entered the common room. He took an awkward look around, scratching the back of his head before he finally flicked his eyes to Hermione before they quickly fell back to the floor.

“Harry’s not here yet?” He asked her quietly. She shook her head and they stood in silence for several moments. Eventually, she decided that it was better to wait in front of the fire in case Sirius called before Harry finally showed. She made her way to the large fireplace in the corner and heard Ron follow a moment later.

Hermione knew that neither of them wanted to be the first to breach the subject of their last conversation. They were both fiercely stubborn and it usually took weeks for either to admit they were wrong, if they did at all.

The minutes ticked by in silence until finally, Hermione couldn’t stand it any longer. Who knew when they might be alone again? They might as well take the opportunity to clear the air between them, even if it meant she had to start the conversation herself.

“Are we just going to sit here in silence, or are we going to talk about how ridiculous you’re being?”

_Alright, that could’ve come out better_.

Ron’s mouth dropped open and his brow furrowed in indignation.

“ _I’m_ being ridiculous?” Ron’s voice raised, before he realized it and lowered it back to a harsh whisper. “You’re the one who’s been avoiding me all week!”

“Oh as if you haven’t been dodging me every time we cross paths.” Hermione interrupted and crossed her arms.

“Just because you’re dating now,” Ron continued, unfazed. “You know, you wouldn’t be ditching your friends so much if you were dating someone from your own school at least. I feel like I don’t even know you these days.”

Hermione pulled back at this and rolled her eyes. She was already frustrated with this conversation. Ron could be so dramatic when he wanted to be.

“Oh please Ron, that is not what this is about and we both know it. And for Merlin’s sake, Fleur got you a date from Beauxbatons so that argument is completely invalid.”

Ron huffed and pushed his back into the cushions behind him. He stared at the fire for several moments and the two sat in silence until he spoke again, this time so quietly Hermione could barely hear him.

“You could’ve told me at least. I was the last to know, wasn’t I?”

Hermione’s face softened at his tone. He sounded hurt, and she hated that she was the reason for it. She sighed softly and turned her body to face him more fully.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, everyone else just sort of figured it out and by then I felt like it didn’t need to be some big announcement.” She shrugged and hugged her arms to herself. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but there’s no reason for you to hold a grudge about it. I’m happy, why can’t you be happy for me?”

“I am,” he answered, “really I am. But you’re dating a seventh year ‘Mione. And a Veela at that! There are expectations she’ll have of you.”

“She has put no pressure on me, Ronald! She would never!” Hermione’s voice climbed again. They were being far too loud, she knew, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius wasn’t going to call anyway. She was almost certain that Harry had set this all up in an attempt to get her and Ron talking again.

Ron scoffed at her statement just loudly enough for her to hear him and she fumed at his opinion of her girlfriend. Why was he acting like this? He knew Fleur and he should know that she would never force Hermione into anything.

“Look, just because you still get affected by her thrall from time to time doesn’t give you the right to be an ass about this.” Hermione shot at him. His face bloomed purple, caught somewhere between anger and embarrassment.

“It isn’t about that!” He nearly yelled. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to collect himself.

“I do like her,” he said much more calmly. “But you were my friend first, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He looked her in the eye and she finally understood. Fleur was right, he was just being protective of her. She had only seen him like this a handful of times and it was easy to tell then that he was looking out for her. Last year in the shrieking shack, all those times Malfoy insulted her, the World Cup. It was easy to tell when he was protecting her then because their lives had been threatened, but now? He was worried that she would get hurt emotionally, that she would get her heart broken. Harry and Ron had always felt like the brothers she never had, they would always be there to look out for her. She just never anticipated that that protection would bleed over into her love life as well.

“Oh, Ron.” Hermione surged forward and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. He tensed for a moment before patting her shoulder awkwardly.

“Just…make sure and think about what you’re doing, that’s all.” He said after they pulled apart.

Hermione laughed lightly and shook her head at his words.

It was ironic, because Fleur seemed to be all she _could_ think about.


	14. Chapter 14

“It’s working! I can’t believe it!”

Hermione looked up into the mirror before her and watched as Ginny worked the potion into her brown curls. She watched anxiously as her normally bushy hair began to loosen and settle into what appeared to be a much more manageable texture.

She breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the colorful Sleekeazy’s bottle. It was no wonder that Harry’s inheritance was so sizeable, the Sleekeazy product line was effective. It was also beyond expensive. She certainly wouldn’t be able to use it on a daily basis, but for this evening it was well worth it. She wanted to look her best for the Yule Ball.

Ginny had been helping her with that part of the day. The two girls were hidden away in Ginny’s third year dormitory, since the other girls were all away with their families for the holidays. It was only the older students and those invited to the Ball by them who remained at the castle for the winter break. Hermione was glad for that because it meant that she and Ginny could get ready in peace, away from the constant shrill chatter of the older girls.

Lavender especially seemed unable to stop herself from talking about how her best friend was attending the ball on the arm of a champion. Harry had broken down and asked Parvati a week before, after they both realized they were dateless, and once Lavender found out it was all she seemed capable of talking about.

Hermione couldn’t lie to herself, she was nervous. She had never been to any sort of dance before. Truthfully, she had never wanted to, but the thought of spending the evening dancing with Fleur had kept the butterflies in her stomach happily flapping away all day. She hoped that her nerves would calm down once her hair was tamed.

“Stop worrying,” Hermione felt the younger girl tug playfully at her hair.

“Is it that obvious?” Hermione’s eyes flicked up to meet her friend’s in the mirror.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. “Yes, and you really have no reason to be. It’s just Fleur for Merlin’s sake! You two are basically attached at the hip, and I haven’t seen you this comfortable with anyone outside of Harry and myself. What’s there to worry about?”

Hermione chuckled and shrugged slightly.

“It’s not so much Fleur I’m nervous about. I mean don’t get me wrong, the way she makes me feel means that I’m usually a fumbling mess around her,” Ginny laughed at Hermione’s description.

“But,” the brunette continued, “we _are_ going to have to waltz in front of the whole school…”

“Oh who cares, it’s two minutes of dancing out of your whole night, and I’m sure everyone will be too busy watching Harry trip over himself and Parvati to notice you and Fleur groping each other on the dance floor.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped and she looked at Ginny once more in the mirror. The redhead’s face finally broke into laughter and she dropped her hands from Hermione’s hair in an attempt to block Hermione’s hands from slapping her.

“That’s not funny!” Hermione said, though she fought to keep a straight face for her friend. “There will be no groping Gin!”

Ginny put her hands up in surrender before continuing to style the brown locks before her.

“Calm down, I was only joking.” Ginny laughed before quietly adding, “Although let’s not forget the library incident.”

Hermione felt her face heat up at Ginny’s recollection and shook her head at the sound of the other girl’s laughter. It would be much easier to forget about _that_ particular embarrassment if her friend didn’t insist on recalling the instance at seemingly every possible moment.

Ginny finished clipping a piece of brown hair high up on the back of Hermione’s head and took a step back.

“There! My work here is done.” Ginny smiled and began to applaud herself.

Hermione took a look at herself in the mirror and gasped. She had never seen her hair so elegantly styled before. The majority of it was pulled back, and a series of small braids held it up in the back, with the smoothed-down ends of her normally bushy hair cascading down her shoulders.

“Ginny…” the older girl trailed off, unable to voice her thoughts.

“Stop there!” Ginny laughed. “Seeing you speechless is more than enough thanks.”

Hermione laughed lightly at her friend and shook her head.

“Oh, I almost forgot though!” Ginny turned around to yank open her dresser drawer. When she returned, Hermione noticed the small box in her hands. Ginny removed a small cluster of silver and white flowers and pinned it into Hermione’s hair. “There, now you’re ready.”

“Gin, they’re beautiful,” Hermione gasped as she admired them in the mirror. “But where did you get them?”

“A certain blonde Veela may have had something to do with them.” The redhead winked at her friend. “Now come on, let’s get into our dresses! I want to make my entrance.”

Ginny dramatically flipped her hair over her left shoulder and the girls laughed as they hurried to finish getting ready.

 

XXXX

 

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Jaqueline sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched her friend adjust her dress and hair for what had to be the fifth time in the last few minutes. The pair of them were currently waiting at the bottom of the main staircase for Fleur’s date to arrive. Ron was already with them and when Fleur turned her gaze to him she noticed how uncomfortable he seemed to be standing with the two older girls.

“I can’t ‘elp it Jaqui! I just want to see ‘er already, do I look alright?” Fleur looked back down at herself and resisted the urge to smooth her dress again.

“Is that even a question? You’re gorgeous as always!” Jaqueline almost laughed at the absurdity of her best friend. “Tell ‘er, Ron!”

Ron’s face paled as both girls moved their eyes to him, as if asking for confirmation.

“Oh, um….yea- well….looks- it’s- ….um. Very……nice.” Both girls stared blankly at him as the poor boy stuttered out a vague compliment. Ron’s face deepened into a dark shade of red at their silence and he looked around, desperately wishing Harry or even Ginny would come save him from this conversation.

“See, ‘e cannot even speak properly, that’s ‘ow good you look!”

Both girls finally broke into laughter, Ron cracking a small smile a moment later. His face fell seconds later as his gaze was directed behind the two French students.

“Bloody hell…” he trailed off with a surprised look on his face.

Fleur turned behind her to see what had the boy stunned, and her heart thudded wildly in her chest when she caught sight of her.

Hermione was descending the stairs, eyes cast downward as she lifted the skirt of her dress slightly to allow her to safely step down.

“ _Mon Dieu_ ….” Fleur breathed at the sight of her girlfriend stepping toward them. She took in the vision of Hermione in a flowing light blue dress. The sleeveless piece transitioned into a multi-layered skirt that fitted the Gryffindor’s body beautifully, and Fleur found herself unable to breathe for a moment at the sight of her.

Hermione finally made it to the bottom of the staircase and looked up, her eyes immediately finding Fleur and smiling. Fleur felt herself returning the smile and took a few steps forward to meet her girlfriend. Once she was up close to her, she could truly appreciate the beautiful shade of Hermione’s dress. The shade of blue perfectly complimented the shimmering silver of Fleur’s own dress, and the flowers that she had passed along to Ginny tied their outfits together flawlessly.

The older girl finally dragged her eyes back up to meet Hermione’s and she saw the girl grinning back at her. Hermione bit her lip slightly as the two girls stared each other down. Fleur could feel the giddy energy crackling between them and cleared her throat to speak.

“You look tres beautiful, mon ange.”

Hermione laughed at this and finally shot forward, her arms circling around Fleur’s neck as she pulled her into a deep kiss. Fleur laughed into the kiss and swiftly lifted the brunette off her feet to spin her around.

By the time Fleur set her down again, both girls were laughing. A moment later they were snapped out of their moment by the bright flash of a camera and the loud pop of the shutter. Hermione spun her head to the side just in time to see Jaqueline lowering the magical camera from her face, Ron smiling nervously by her side, awkwardly adjusting his robes.

“Jaqui!” Hermione watched as Fleur scolded her friend. It was one of the only times she had seen her girlfriend look even slightly embarrassed. Jaqueline merely winked at the couple and began charging the camera for another picture. Hermione could feel her own face heat up, the older girl must have caught their kiss on film.

“What, Fleur?” Jaqui smiled. “I promised your grandmother that I would document the evening for ‘er!”

Hermione’s eyes widened at this and she felt Fleur slip her hand into her own.

“Well, just know zat I will be ze one to decide which pictures are _actually_ sent to my family.”

Jaqueline rolled her eyes playfully at her friend.

“In that case,” Hermione voiced, “perhaps we should take a more sensible picture?”

Fleur wrapped her arm around Hermione’s waist and Jaqueline snapped another picture. When she was finished, she handed Hermione the camera and the brunette snapped a picture of Ron and Jaqueline. She handed the camera back to its owner and stepped over to her friend.

“You really do look lovely, ‘Mione.” Ron awkwardly complimented. Things still weren’t the back to normal between the two friends, but they were getting there. Hermione knew he was trying and she smiled at him.

“You clean up nicely as well Ronald.” She smiled at him and lifted her hands to adjust his lapel. “Much better than what your mother sent you, that’s for sure.”

Ron laughed a real laugh at this and swatted her hands away. “Yes well, nowhere to go but up from those robes eh? Thanks again for helping with them.”

Hermione laughed and remembered back to a week before when she, Fleur, and Jaqueline had tackled the task of transforming Ron’s old dusty robes into something much more modern. Fleur and Jaqueline had trimmed and colored different pieces of the outfit to match the dark red of Jaqueline’s dress, with Hermione transfiguring some of the larger pieces down to size. The robes weren’t as perfect or stylish as Harry’s brand new set, but they were pretty close, and Ron looked quite dashing in the sleek black robes with red trim. She smiled to herself when she remembered Ron quietly sitting in the corner until they were ready for him to try the robes on again.

“Well we couldn’t have you going out there looking like an old carpet bag now could we?” Hermione joked. “Just don’t let your mother see any pictures from tonight.”

Ron’s eyes widened slightly at the thought of what his mother would say if she knew how drastically they had altered his formal outfit.

A throat clearing somewhere to their left brought their conversation to an end.

Viktor Krum stood before the group of four and Hermione felt Fleur’s arm on her waist a second later. She glanced at her girlfriend and saw her slightly narrowed eyes. Looking back to the boy in front of them, she recognized his date as a seventh-year Hufflepuff and smiled politely at the older girl.

“My apologies for interrupting,” Viktor said to the group and then looked to Hermione and Fleur. “But the Headmasters are requesting that all Champions and their partners gather at the entrance.”

Hermione looked to where he pointed and caught a glimpse of Harry, who was awkwardly standing next to Parvati while staring at Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory. She turned her attention back to the conversation and noticed that Viktor was looking at her.

“Right well,” She began hesitantly when Fleur said nothing. “We’ll be there shortly then.”

Viktor nodded and met her eyes again. It was in that moment she felt a warmth spread over her and settle low in the pit of her stomach. Her senses were overwhelmed with the scent of lavender and honey and she gasped at the heady aroma. She snapped her head over to Fleur and lightly nudged her, needing her to calm her thrall, and earned a glance from her girlfriend. She gasped again at the slight amber tint to the older girl’s eyes.

“Oui,” Fleur turned back to Viktor and his date. “We will be zere momentarily, zank you.”

Viktor nodded at the finality in her voice and tried to avoid looking her in the eyes. He clicked the heels of his boots together and dipped into a low bow before straightening himself and turning toward the doors. He paused and spun back around cautiously.

“You both look beautiful tonight.” He complimented them before turning to walk away, though Fleur noticed the way his eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on Hermione’s form.

“Maybe take some deep breaths Fleur, we don’t need you going all ‘crazy Veela’ on us, hm?” Jaqueline joked and Hermione watched as Fleur took a deep breath. Her eyes began to shift back to their usual blue color.

Hermione nodded in agreement. “And let’s face it,” she placed her hands onto Fleur’s hips and took a step closer to her, feeling the older girl relax into her, “he wasn’t exactly wrong. We _are_ the most attractive couple here.”

Fleur laughed and Jaqueline squawked indignantly.

“’ey! We resent that!” Jaqui huffed as she looped her arm through Ron’s. The girl cracked a smile at them as she turned Ron toward the hall to take their seats. “But I suppose you don’t look too bad.” She winked at the pair and Fleur rolled her eyes at her. “We will see you both inside!” And with that, the pair were left alone.

Fleur leaned in and pecked Hermione on the lips. “I suppose we must take our places wiz ze ozers.”

 “Yes, let’s please get this whole ‘waltz’ deal over with so I can relax the rest of the night.” Hermione laughed at her and gave her a kiss of her own, dragging Fleur by the arm to join Harry and the others.

 

XXXX

 

“I will be back soon!” Fleur shouted into Hermione’s ear over the loud music. Hermione’s face was flushed from dancing to the Weird Sisters and she beamed back at Fleur.

“Can’t wait!” She screamed back at the older girl and pulled her in for a sound kiss. Fleur heard several students around them cheering at the kiss and laughed at her girlfriend. Pulling away from the crowd, she made her way to the refreshment table, fanning the heat from her face as she walked.

“I don’t see why everyone is acting as if it’s some big miracle.” Fleur heard the whiney voice of Draco Malfoy carrying over the music. She turned slightly from her place in front of the punch bowl and saw him dancing nearby with a pug-faced girl, both wearing a deep shade of green.

“So Granger spelled her hair a bit, let’s face it there was nowhere to go but up for her appearances. The real miracle is that she finally learned how to groom herself.”

Fleur saw red as she heard the rest of his group laughing along with him. She discreetly pulled her wand from it’s holster on her calf and flicked a jelly-legs jinx at him. She smirked when his date failed to catch him, and he wobbled over to the nearest table, cursing at anyone who dared smile at the jiggling of his knees.

She returned her wand to its place and picked up her drink for a sip, scrunching her nose when she felt the burn of alcohol. Glancing around, she saw the Weasley twins rushing away from another punch bowl.

“I saw that.” A familiar voice sing-songed from behind her. Fleur smiled as Jaqueline stepped up and took her place at the table beside her.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jaqui.” Fleur smirked and looked to her friend.

Jaqueline squinted at her friend with a disapproving expression for a long moment before both girls began laughing.

“I’m serious though! You ‘ad better stop jinxing people.” Jaqueline chuckled after she calmed herself. “Champion or not, you are going to get yourself into trouble if you keep it up.” She sipped her drink and coughed slightly before setting it back on the table.

Fleur laughed at her friend’s reaction to the punch but nodded her head, knowing her friend was right.

“Where is Ron?” Fleur asks.

Jaqueline smiled and pointed behind her to the large group of students who were now jumping up and down in front of the stage. Fleur’s face lit up when her eyes landed on Hermione jumping up and down with Ron and Harry and screaming to the music with Ginny and Neville. It wasn’t often she got to glimpse her girlfriend just enjoying herself, without a care in the world.

“I decided to let ‘im stomp on someone else’s feet for a while.” Jaqueline joked. “I will say, ‘e is very endearing, though it did take a while to break ‘im out of ‘is nervous shell.”

She looked to her friend and noticed Fleur wasn’t paying attention in the least.

Fleur watched as the song ended and Hermione’s eyes swung her way, as if she knew she was watching her the whole time. She smiled at the blonde and leaned in to say something in Ginny’s ear as the next song started up. Ginny nodded and Hermione wove her way through the throng of students to reach Fleur.

Jaqueline laughed at the dopey look on her best friend’s face and looked to Hermione when the younger girl finally neared them.

“I will see you both later then, ‘ave a fun night.” She winked at the pair and Hermione shook her head at her.

Fleur rolled her eyes at her friend and held out her cup for Hermione, who took it eagerly.

“Careful, mon amour, I know for a fact zat ze twins ‘ave added an extra ingredient.”

She laughed as Hermione’s lips puckered at the strong taste and watched the younger girl set the glass on a nearby table, the glass disappearing a moment later.

“Right then, I’ll stick to water.” The pair of girls chuckled as Hermione took a long pull of water from the tall glass she lifted from the refreshment table.

“Would you like to join me in getting some fresh air?” Fleur asked and Hermione nodded when she noticed the twinkle in the older girl’s eye.

“Yes please.” Hermione grabbed Fleur’s hand and led them out of the hall.

 

XXXX

 

“Mm, Fleur.” Hermione panted as she pulled back from Fleur’s lips. They had been making out in the beautifully conjured rose gardens for quite some time and Hermione was starting to want more.

“Would you like to go to the carriage?” She asked breathily.

Fleur’s nearly-black eyes widened and she smirked at Hermione.

“I zought you were trying to get in Madame’s good graces again?” Fleur leaned in and began to nip at Hermione’s exposed neck, making the other girl gasp. She hadn’t gotten Hermione to agree to go into her room again since her Headmistress had caught them in a compromising position one month earlier.

“I am, but I’d much rather take that chance if it meant I could be with you tonight.” Hermione responded through heavy breaths.

“Mm, well unfortunately mon amour, you will ‘ave to wait. Ze carriage and ze rest of the castle are all being monitored heavily tonight. It is a guarantee zat we will be caught.” Fleur smiled into Hermione’s collar bone as the younger girl huffed in frustration.

The blonde pulled back and swiped her thumb across Hermione’s left cheek, staring into her eyes for a moment before kissing her slowly. When they pulled apart she leaned her forehead into the younger girl’s, her hand still cradling the Gryffindor’s cheek.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and before she could talk herself out of it, she spoke the words softly to her girlfriend.

“Je t’aime, ‘Ermione.”

Leaving her eyes closed, she couldn’t see the smile on Hermione’s face, and so Fleur continued before she could stop herself.

“I ‘ave for quite some time now.” Fleur stopped when she felt Hermione’s hand caressing her face and neck. She ventured a look at her girlfriend and returned the wide smile she found there.

Hermione swiftly kissed her, pouring as much emotion as she could into the kiss.

“Well you know I love you too, Fleur.”

Fleur felt her heart race at the words and kissed Hermione back roughly. She felt invincible, like she could face a hundred dragons with ease, because Hermione Granger loved _her_.

The pair pulled back for air after a moment and basked in the happy feeling surrounding them.

“You heard me,” Hermione chuckled, and when Fleur only pulled back to look at her in confusion, she continued. “After the First Task. I’d wondered if you had heard me.”

Fleur laughed at this and felt her face heat up. “I’d wondered if it was all a dream.”

Hermione smiled at her and the girls leaned in to kiss again. After a few moments of enjoying each other Fleur pulled back again.

“Would you like to open your gift now, mon amour?” She asked excitedly as she pulled a small gift from her purse and waved her wand over it to return it to it’s actual size. She set the package in her lap as she put away her wand and Hermione admired the elegant wrapping paper. A light blue paper shimmered in the twinkling lights of the garden and Hermione smiled before her face paled.

“What is wrong?” Fleur asked as soon as she saw the color draining from her girlfriend’s face.

“I- oh Merlin, I forgot your present upstairs Fleur!” Hermione began to stand, only to have Fleur grab her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

“It is alright, ‘ermione. You can give it to me tomorrow, I don’t mind.”

Hermione shook her head and leaned down to peck Fleur on the lips.

“Nonsense, Fleur it’s Christmas! You have you have a gift on Christmas!” She pulled her hand from the older girl’s and turned toward the castle entrance, pulling off her shoes as she hurried away. “I’ll be back in five minutes, tops!” She called over her shoulder as Fleur laughed at her.

Fleur sighed as soon as Hermione was gone. She looked down at her lap and fidgeted with the edge of the wrapping paper. Looking up at the stars, she thought about how happy she was. _Hermione Granger loves me!_ She couldn’t wait to write a gushing letter to her grandmother about how perfect her night had been, and it wasn’t even over! It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest with the admission of her feelings to Hermione, and the younger girl reciprocating them only made it better. Fleur felt like she could take off in flight at any moment, without even needing a broom.

She knew she had a few minutes to kill before her other half returned, and so Fleur decided to take a brief stroll around the beautiful gardens. She walked through a row of tall bushes to her left and let her fingertips dance lightly against the soft flowers as she went.

“Umph!”

Fleur’s brow furrowed as a rustling noise came from her right, just around a nearby corner of roses. Curiously, she took a step forward and gasped when she rounded the bushes.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she let out a light gasp as she took in the sight before her. Her best friend’s back was to her as she had her date backed into a row of bushes. Jaqueline pulled her lips away from Ron’s loudly and she turned her head slowly to face their intruder. When she realized it was Fleur she smirked at her and shrugged.

Fleur’s hands went up in front of her defensively as she smiled at the pair.

“My apologies,” she chuckled. Looking around her best friend, she saw the shell-shocked face of Ron Weasley. Her smiled widened when she noticed the lipstick smudges through the deep red tint of Ron’s face and neck.

Fleur turned on her heel to make a hasty exit and immediately collided with a familiar face.

“There you are, I was looking for you!” Hermione said excitedly, Fleur’s wrapped gift cradled in her arms. She noticed the guilty smile on her girlfriend’s face and rose an eyebrow at her in question, leaning around the blonde to see what was behind her.

“What’s- oh!” Fleur held back her laughter as she waited for Hermione to register what she was seeing. She watched as Hermione’s eyes flicked down to the area of Ron’s neck and everything seemed to finally click in her mind. “ _Oh_.” A large grin spread across her face as she looked up at her friend.

Fleur grabbed Hermione by her biceps and pushed her back away from the couple while she and Hermione laughed at the situation along with Jaqueline. Hermione got one last look at Ron’s face and laughed harder as he rolled his eyes at the girls and scratched the back of his head.

“Have fun-“ Hermione shouted over Fleur’s shoulder before the blonde cupped her hand over the younger girl’s mouth in an attempt to save the couple from any further embarrassment.

She dropped her hand from Hermione’s mouth when they were far enough away and the pair of them doubled over in laughter, Hermione clutching at her stomach.

“Ohhh,” Hermione laughed while wiping a tear from her eye, “it’s _so_ much more fun when you’re not on the receiving end of the embarrassment!”

Fleur caught her breath and shook her head at the brunette. Stepping closer to the younger girl, she grabbed her face and pulled it close, kissing her gently.

“Oui, I ‘ave to say it is more ‘umorous when it isn’t us.”

The girls listened as the band started a slow song, one of Fleur’s favorites.

“I was waiting for zem to play ‘Magic Works’!” Fleur’s face lit up as she grabbed the gift out of Hermione’s hands and set it down on a nearby bench along with her own. “Would you do me ze ‘onor of dancing wiz me?”

Hermione smiled at the offered hand and stepped into Fleur’s arms. She leaned her face into Fleur’s and kissed her neck lightly as they swayed to the slow tempo of the song. Hermione relaxed into the secure arms of the blonde and hummed her approval as she felt Fleur’s breath in her ear.

“I must say again, ‘Ermione. You are such a beautiful witch.”

Hermione blushed and nuzzled her nose further into Fleur’s neck, deeply inhaling the scent she so loved to get lost in.

“I used a potion in my hair.” Hermione replied quietly. “It took forever, but it did do a wonderful job.”

She felt Fleur’s breath ghost across her neck as she laughed lightly.

“Non,” Fleur spoke. “Your ‘air is beautiful, oui, but I do not only mean tonight, mon ange.”

Hermione pulled back slightly to take in the sincere look on Fleur’s face.

“I ‘ave zought you were beautiful from the moment I saw you ‘Ermione.” She punctuated her sentence with a soft kiss and the two witches spent the rest of their night swaying to the music and reveling in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! I'll be posting the next chapter shortly!


End file.
